New Earth: Supergirl
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: My name is Kara Zor-El, I'm from Krypton. And also another reality. After the crisis destroyed the old multiverse, I found myself and my friends waking up on this new world where I've been given a chance to learn from my mistakes and ensure I do not make them again. I can only hope I succeed, since I am more than just the paragon of hope, I am Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

Kara remembered being at the dawn of time, leading the other paragons in helping Oliver reboot the universe before her vision went dark.

When she woke up, she found herself back in her loft in National City.

"What's going on? How did I get back here?" Kara asked, freaking out a bit as she tried to make sense of what was happening when suddenly, there was a knock on her door, startling Kara enough to accidentally shoot her heat vision into her kitchen before she shut it off and walked over to the door to find J'onn waiting for her.

"Hello Kara." J'onn said as Kara pulled him inside and hugged him.

"J'onn. Thank Rao you're here." Kara said, relieved.

"I'm glad to see that you also made it to this new earth as well." J'onn said.

"New Earth. Do you know what's going on here?" Kara asked.

"I was actually hoping that you would. I woke up in my apartment, same as you did. I came here immediately, since I thought if anyone could help me get to the bottom of whatever happened, since you and I seem to be the only ones aware of what's happened." J'onn said.

"That is not exactly true." A familiar voice said form behind them as they turned to see Mar Novu standing there.

"We thought you were dead." J'onn said.

"I've been getting that a lot. The universe was reborn and so was I." Novu said.

"It's your fault the universe had to be recreated in the first place. You're the one who was so caught up in your so-called grand ambition that you doomed the entire multiverse." Kara accused him angrily.

"You are right Ms. Zor-El. However, I am here to explain what has happened." Novu said.

"What did happen?" J'onn asked.

"You and the other 6 paragons created this new world and as such, are the only ones who remember the old one. At least for now." Novu said.

"What do you 6? Counting both J'onn and I, there should only be 5." Kara said.

"Actually, it turns out that there was an 8th paragon that even I did not know of until now. The paragon of life." Novu said.

"But the only other person at the dawn of time who could've filled that role is Oliver." Kara said.

"Yes, when he ignited the spark to rebirth the universe, he also gave himself a new fate. One that ensured his survival. He lives once more." Novu said and Kara sighed in relief as she felt a bit of weight being lifted off her shoulders at hearing that.

"Wait, does that mean that Lex Luthor remembers everything as well?" J'onn asked and now Kara was panicking again.

"Yes, he does for he is the paragon of truth." Novu said, truly regretful of that.

"Ironic that that paragon of truth is one of the biggest liars in history." Kara said angrily.

"Is there anything else significant we need to know." J'onn asked.

"This earth is a result of fusing several worlds, including yours. Simply put, you now exist in the same world as your friends. This world also exists 8 years in the past, the year 2012 to be specific and now, to ensure that you do not arouse suspicion." Novu said as he waved his hand, giving both Kara and J'onn brief headaches.

"What was that?" Kara asked.

"I gave you both the memories of your counterparts from this world so that you can avoid arousing suspicion." Novu explained and Kara and J'onn both nodded.

"And J'onn, your powers are the key to waking your friends up." Novu said as he disappeared.

"What does that mean?" Kara asked him.

"It means that I can use my psychic abilities to restore the memories of our compatriots." J'onn explained and Kara nodded.

"Once we do that, we need to wipe Lex's memories of everything as well so that way he doesn't have an advantage over Clark or know my name." Kara said and J'onn nodded his agreement at that.


	2. Chapter 2

After J'onn left her apartment, Kara decided to go flying to clear her head and also give her time to think about all of the new changes to her life, since she needed to process everything and flying had always helped her calm down and clear her mind, which was something she really needed right now. So that was why she was currently flying in the upper atmosphere, too high for planes to see her and too fast for any satellites to track her.

As she flew, Kara did her best to make sense of her new memories. A majority of her life was relatively the same. It wasn't really until after she graduated from college that things changed. Apparently in this reality, Cat had decided to build Catco in Coast City instead of National City and while Kara had worked at Catco for two years, the first one as Cat's assistant and then the second as a junior reporter, she'd been fired by Snapper Carr for blogging without his permission about things he wouldn't let her write articles about. However, instead of giving up, Kara's doppelganger had decided to move to National city and start her own media outlet so that she could write the stories she wanted to. Something Kara honestly wished she'd done herself in the old world.

Anyways, Kara was driven out of her thoughts when her phone, not sure how she got reception this high up, rang.

"Hello?" Kara asked.

"Hey Kara, where are you?" Alex asked.

"Flying, I needed to clear my head." Kara said.

"Well can you meet me at your office? There's something we need to discuss." Alex said.

"Yeah, sure I'll meet you there." Kara said as she hung up and quickly searched for memories for the location of her office to find that it was actually the location of where J'onn's old office had been.

* * *

"So, you're the boss now." Alex said when her sister arrived.

"Yeah I'm kind of wishing I'd done this the first time Snapper fired me, but I didn't want to have to compete in the same city as Catco. That's not a problem anymore." Kara said as she hugged Alex.

"Well, at least now you're able to write about what you want to write about." Alex said.

"Yeah, just wish I had more people willing to read what I have to say." Kara said and Alex smiled.

"Well, I'm sure once Supergirl makes her debut, that will change, since I assume that Danvers Daily News will be the only outlet to get exclusives with her." Alex asked.

"Yep and not just Supergirl. The Daily Planet can have Superman, but over the next few weeks, I'm guessing several other heroes will make their debut. The Flash, Green Arrow, Batwoman. Why stop with just one hero when I can get exclusives with them all. I'm gonna try to take my outlet and expand it beyond National City. I can open an office in Central City that I'm sure Iris will be more than happy to take over once J'onn restores her memories, and then I can also open offices in Star City and Gotham City." Kara said.

"Sounds pretty ambitious sis." Alex said and Kara smiled.

"New world, new ambitions. I want to create a national media outlet and the fastest way I can do that is by getting exclusives with every hero I can. Especially since Oliver, Barry and Kate are three of my closest friends, since I know that they all have their memories." Kara said and Alex smiled.

"I'm proud of you sis. Now that you're the boss, I think you might be turning into a nicer, less fashionable version of Cat Grant." Alex said.

"Wow, that was almost a compliment." Kara said.

"Very funny. But anyways, when are you going to put the cape back on?" Alex asked.

"Once I find someone to make my suit." Kara said.

"Go to Cisco. Isn't that who nearly every hero on Earth One had made their suits?" Alex asked, since she'd actually heard Cisco gripe about how he'd never gotten the chance to make Kara's suit.

"Good idea. I've seen his work and I am curious about what he can do for my suit." Kara said and Alex smiled.

"You and me both. I am honestly thinking about asking him to make me a new uniform for the DEO." Alex said and Kara smiled.

"I just hope Winn won't get mad." Kara said.

"We'll let him build the superfriends a base, since we can't just use the DEO." Alex said.

"If J'onn has restored his memories." Kara said.

"We can ask him when he gets back, since as far as I know, he only restored my memories before he left to start restoring the memories of our friends in other cities." Alex said and Kara nodded.

"We can build our base in this office." Kara said and Alex nodded in agreement.

"Good thing you own it." Alex said.

"Yep. But as much as I hate to cut this reunion short, I actually do need to get going." Kara said as she checked her phone.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I, or rather, the me of this earth, somehow managed to get an interview with Lena Luthor over the new office Luthor Corp just opened here in National City." Kar asiad.

"Still can't believe Clark hasn't put Lex in prison yet." Alex said.

"It took Lex turning the sun red to finally get him locked up before. Lex got me a pulitzer once, he can do it again, since now I have even more time to expose him and his corruption. Something that will be easier if I can get Lena on my side." Kara said.

"She doesn't remember anything from the old earth. You have a clean slate with her." Alex reminded her.

"I know, but still, once I'm sure I can trust her, I'm going to tell her." Kara said and Alex nodded.

"I hope it goes better than last time." Alex said.

"You and me both. Anyways, I should probably get moving." Kara said and Alex nodded.

"I'll come by your apartment tonight for sister night." Alex said.

"See you then." Kara said as she hugged her before heading out.

* * *

When Kara entered Lena's office, she found Lena waiting for her.

"Thank you for taking the time meet with me Ms. Luthor." Kara said.

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure Ms. Danvers. Or should I call you Supergirl." Lena said, surprising Kara.

"You remember." Kara asked.

"Lex made a deal with that monitor character to make sure I survived the crisis with my mind intact. Which means I remember everything. How you lied and betrayed me." Lena said and Kara decided that she'd had enough. This was a new world, which meant a new beginning.

"And what about all the times you've lied to me?" Kara asked, taking Lena back abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Lena asked.

"You heard me. You stand there and accuse me of keeping secrets and lying to you when frankly that's at least half of what you did to me the entire time we were friends. The Daxamite Portal, Sam being Reign, you making Kryptonite, Your Harun-El experiments, working with Lex, and most recently, your plan to use mind control on the entire planet. And do I have to remind you that every one of those secrets ended up creating more problems that put the entire planet in danger. Sounds like you're more of a Luthor than you think." Kara said, since Lena was gonna play dirty, then so was she. It was clear that being nice wasn't going to work anymore.

"Are you done?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, and I hope that you think about what I said for once." Kara said.

"I don't need to think about it, because you're right. I'm a hypocrite. Worse than that, I really am a Luthor." Lena said, since as much as she hated to admit it, Kara was right. She'd kept one secret to keep her safe. Lena had kept dozens and they'd always ended backfiring on her and putting the world in danger in the process.

"Lena, I really am sorry for lying to you, but even you have to admit that you've crossed some lines." Kara said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was just so hurt when I found out that you had been lying to me and I wanted to make it stop. My pain and grief blinded me to my ethics. I'm sorry Kara." Lena said.

"Bygones?" Kara asked with a smile.

"How can you be so forgiving?" Lena asked.

"Because it's who I am. El Mayarah. Do you know what that means?" Kara asked.

"Stronger Together. I know a little kryptonian." Lena said and Kara smiled.

"Exactly. We're stronger together than we are apart. Plus, you still have to deal with Alex." Kara said.

"Okay, that should be punishment enough." Lena said as she shuddered at the thought.

"There's also something else you can do for me." Kara said.

"Name it." Lena said.

"Help me bring down Lex." Kara said.

"Done. I'm assuming you also want me to help you erase his memories of the old earth, including your identity?" Lena asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." Kara said.

"I have a lot to make up for. I might as well start now." Lena said and Kara smiled.

"Now, about that interview." Kara asked and Lena smiled.

"Right away Ms. Danvers. And who knows, I might even become a backer of your outlet." Lena said and Kara smiled as they got into the interview.

* * *

**Sorry to those of you who wanted Kara and Lena to have a more dramatic dynamic, but I never really liked Lena's hypocritism about Kara keeping secrets when her's were much worse and caused bigger problems, so I decided to just nip that in the butt quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how'd it go?' Alex asked Kara that night when she returned home from her interview with Lena.

"It turns out that Lex made a deal with Novu to make sure that Lena survived Crisis, so she has her memories intact." Kara said.

"So Lena knows you're Supergirl and she hates you again?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't hate anymore." Kara said.

"How'd you pull that off?" Alex asked.

"I called her out on her hypocrisy. How she has kept countless other secrets from me and they usually ended creating much larger problems then me keeping my identity secret from her ever did." Kara said and Alex smiled.

"So, you actually called her out." Alex said.

"New earth should mean a clean slate for us all. Lena even agreed to help us wipe Lex's memories of my identity and the old earth and help us expose him as the psychopath he really is." Kara said.

"She's trying to make amends." Alex said.

"Well, she also knows that she'll have to deal with you soon, so, there's that." Kara said and Alex chuckled.

"I'm going to enjoy that." Alex said.

"I know. That was a part of why I let her off the hook so quickly. I thought I'd let you do that." Kara said.

"I love you sis." Alex said and Kara smiled.

"I know. Now tomorrow, I'm planning on heading to Central City to have Cisco make my sit and also to offer Iris a job for my paper." Kara said.

"Can you really afford to take on another employee in another city nonetheless?" Alex asked.

"The perks of living in the 21st century is that we have online forums. My paper is mostly online, which means that Iris can just work on the site from home until I'm able to open up a second office. Which hopefully shouldn't be too much longer, since Lena said there's a chance she'll provide financial backing." Kara said.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself into. Also, I can't wait to see what Cisco comes up with for your suit." Alex said.

"Neither can I." Kara said, right as there was a knock on her door.

"Who's that?" Alex asked.

"No clue." Kara said as she used her x-ray vision to check to see who was on the other side of it and she grinned when she saw who it was.

"It's fine." Kara said as she got up and opened the door to welcome Nia Nal into it.

"Hey, it's so good to see you again." Kara said as she hugged Nia.

"You too." Nia agreed as Alex got up and hugged her.

"Hey, I didn't know J'onn restored your memories?" Alex said.

"He did it before he left National City, only reason I wasn't here sooner is because I needed to start planning a trip home to Parthas." Nia said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because I want to get my mother's suit, since that was where mine came from. It has sentimental value." Nia said.

"I'll fly you out there tomorrow, since I need to talk to Clark about something and we can both go to Central City, since I want to this guy, Cisco Ramon, he's one of the best suit makers in the whole multiverse make mine and I bet he can upgrade yours to do some cool things too." Kara said.

"Sounds perfect." Nia said with a smile.

"Now, how about you join us." Alex offered.

"No, I don't wanna crash your sister night." Nia said.

"I hate to tell you this, but you kind of already did." Alex said.

"She's right. Besides, it can just be girls night for the Superfriends." Kara offered and Nia nodded.

"Okay then. Also, Kara, I could use a new job and I would definitely prefer having you as my boss than Andrea." Nia said.

"You're hired." Kara said immediately and Nia smiled.

"Thank you." Nia said and Kara smiled as she showed Nia inside.

* * *

The next day, Kara flew Nia out to Parthas before heading out towards Metropolis.

"Nia, what a wonderful surprise." Isabel Nal said with a smile as she hugged her younger daughter.

"Mom, it's good to see you." Nia said, happy to see that her mom was still alive and hopefully, she'd stay that way this time around.

"So, what brings you back to Parthas so soon?" Isabal asked.

"Mom, I think I'm the one who inherited your powers." Nia said.

"Are you sure?" Isabal asked.

"I'm positive. I've been dreaming about things that have actually happened, recently, this started." Nia said as she produced a smart burst of dream force energy.

"Nia, this is incredible. I'm so proud of you." Isabal said.

"But what about Maeve? She's spent her whole life believing that she'd be the one to inherit these powers, but I did instead. How is that even possible?" Nia asked.

"I don't know Nia, but you now have a destiny far greater than just being a reporter." Isabel said.

"I'm here because I could use your help learning to control these powers so that I can use them to help people the same way grandma did on Naltor." Nia said and Isabel smiled.

"Come with me Nia. I'll begin your training. How long are you in town for?" Isabel asked with a proud smile as she led her daughter inside.

"Just until my friend picks me up on her way back to National City from Metropolis." Nia said.

"Kind of out of the way?" Isabel said.

"She insisted." Nia said and Isabel nodded as they walked upstairs.

* * *

When Kara arrived in Metropolis, she found Clark waiting for her.

"Kara, I was wondering when you'd be paying us a visit after J'onn came by." Clark said with a smile as he hugged her.

"So, you remember everything?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I do. Which is why I'm glad you're here, since you've saved me a phone call." Clark said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"I asked Lois to marry me again, since we're no longer married in this reality." Clark said and Kara smiled.

"I guess that means we better start looking for Argo so you two have a place to honeymoon." Kara said and Clark smiled.

"Yeah, but what about you? Should I be expecting you to bring a plus one to the wedding?" Clark asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess it'll really just depend on how things play out." Kara said.

"You'll find your Lois someday Kara." Clark said.

"Thanks, though it will definitely be a man since I am not gay." Kara said and Clark smiled.

"I know, but you also know I wouldn't care if you were right?" Clark asked.

"Of course I do." Kara assured him.

"Good. Now anyways, I'm assuming you're here because you're planning on resuming your duties as Supergirl?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I just need a suit and I was hoping I could get some kryptonian fabric to let Cisco use to make it." Kara said.

"I hear he's the guy to go on this new earth. Depending on what he does for your's, I may let him upgrade mine." Clark said with a smile.

"I can't wait to see his reaction when I tell him that." Kara said and Clark smiled.

"I keep a cache of fabric up at the fortress, I kept it there for when you decided to walk the path." Clark said.

"Thanks Clark and tell Lois I expect to be a bridesmaid at the wedding." Kara said and Clark smiled.

"Considering that you two get along better than Lois does with Lucy, I would not be not surprised if you were the maid of honor." Clark said.

"I'll have J'onn restore Lucy's memories. That should help them reconcile, since Lucy deserves to be Lois's maid of honor. Though maybe she and James can make things work out this time around. I think that they'd work well together in Calvintown. J'onn restored James's memories right?" Kara asked.

"He did." Clark confirmed.

"Tell him that I said hi and that his place is fighting for justice in Calvintown, not trying to protect me." Kara said with a smile.

"I will." Clark agreed as they hugged and Kara flew out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

After Kara picked up Nia after a few days, since she also spent some time going through the Fortress's database for anything that could help Cisco with whole suit miniaturization tech, since working with alien fabric was different than human tech, not to mention, from what she'd heard from the Barry, the current suit ring Cisco designed really only worked for speedsters and other people with super speed. She was hoping that the data she'd found would help him make portable suits for everyone, since they really could come in handy for every hero to have instant access to their suits. If Cisco worked it out, she'd give the tech plans to Kate's tech guy to upgrade her suit to.

Anyways, after picking Nia up, they headed to Central City so that they could talk to Cisco about their suits and so Kara could offer Iris a position with DDN.

"So, what was it like seeing your mom again?" Kara asked Nia as they walked through Central City towards Jitters, since Kara knew that Iris still worked there now, which made it the best place for a surprise reunion.

"It was great. She taught me so much more about how to interpret my dream visions and she gave me a lot of Maeve's old research material to help me continue with it back in National City." Nia said.

"And how did Maeve take it when she found out that she got skipped over?" Kara asked, silently adding again, which Nia picked up on.

"About as well as she did before. Let's just say I will no longer be sending her a Christmas gift anymore. She crossed the same line she did before." Nia said.

"Nia, I'm so sorry." Kara said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault that Maeve is acting like a jealous brat. My parents on the other hand are very proud of me. Too bad I didn't tell them I wasn't going to be National City's primary superhero." Nia said and Kara laughed.

"Supergirl may be the cover hero of National City, but Dreamer is no less important." Kara said.

"I know and believe me, I prefer not being the title hero, it sounds like too much pressure." Nia said and Kara chuckled.

"You have no idea. I wouldn't give it up for a minute though. Being a hero, saving people, there's no greater feeling." Kara said.

"Believe me I know. You forget I had to cover for you after Lex framed you for attacking the white house." Nia said.

"Don't remind me about that dark time. Though I did manage to talk some sense into Lena. She's no longer out to get us or try to mind control the planet or whatever it was she was trying to do and I think we might actually be on the road to recovery. She still has to deal with Alex though." Kara said and Nia smiled.

"Please let me be there for that." Nia said.

"I'm thinking about charging admission." Kara said.

"So anyways, you think that Lena is back on our side?" Nia asked.

"Time will tell. Though she is going to help us expose Lex's true colors to the world." Kara said.

"Going for your pulitzer early this time around huh?" Nia asked.

"I'm trying to expose one of the biggest sociopaths in history to the world. The pulitzer thing is just a bonus." Kara said and Nia nodded as they approached Jitters.

* * *

Kara smiled when she spotted Iris, who quickly spotted her as well and then quickly moved to take her break before walking out to where she and Nia were standing.

"Kara, what a surprise." Iris said as she hugged her.

"Yeah, Iris, this is my friend Nia." Kara said.

"Nice to meet you." Iris said.

"You too." Nia said.

"What are you doing here?" Iris asked.

"Two reasons. The first of which I'm sure you can already guess." Kara said.

"Cisco." Iris said.

"Iris, Nia knows. She's a member of my team. She has a suit, but we want Cisco to upgrade it, along with making my suit." Kara said and Iris smiled.

"He spent a lot of time complaining about how he never got to make your suit." Iris said.

"Well now he can. But I also came here to see you." Kara said.

"Why me?" Iris asked.

"On this earth, I started my own media outlet, Danvers Daily News and I want to offer you a job with it." Kara said.

"Kara, I can't move to National City." Iris said.

"I'm not asking you to. Iris, I'm trying to build a national media outlet and Central City is the first place I want to start. And I want to put you in charge of it, since I can't cover every new hero coming out of the woodwork, so I'm counting on you to do it. You would be in charge of everything for the Central City office, like you were when you owned your own paper, with minimal oversight, you'd just need to check in with me every month. Though you would have to work online for the moment, since while I can afford to hire you, I can't afford to open up a second office." Kara said.

"This actually sounds like a great deal. I'd still get to be the boss, but I'd be able to rely on you for more of the administrative stuff and get your approval on things. I'm in and maybe I can help you out with opening a second office." Iris said and Kara smiled.

"Welcome to Danvers Daily News." Kara said and Iris smiled.

"Thanks Kara." Iris said.

"You're welcome. I'll email you everything you need to know and get you set up as an official employee when I get back to National City. Now, we need to go meet with Cisco and then I'm gonna say hi to Barry while I'm here." Kara said and Iris nodded as she went back inside to give Jitters her two weeks notice as Kara and Nia headed towards Star Labs.

* * *

When they arrived, they found Cisco waiting for them outside.

"Iris texted you didn't see?" Kara asked.

"She did and let me just say I am very excited to finally get to make your suit." Cisco said as he noticed the boxes.

"What are these?" Cisco asked.

"This is kryptonian fabric that you are to use only for my suit." Kara said as she handed it to him.

"Yay." Cisco said, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Ahem." Nia said.

"Sorry, I don't think we've met." Cisco said.

"I'm Nia Nal, but I also answer to Dreamer. I'm a part of Kara's team." Nia said.

"Huh, Dreamer. How'd you get that name, you sleep on the job?" Cisco asked.

"Kind of. My powers allow me to dream the future." Nia said.

"Got it. Have to admit, it's catchy, though not my name." Cisco said.

"No, it was my grandmother's mantle." Nia said.

"Got it. And what's this?" Cisco asked.

"My grandmother's suit. In the old universe, it also became mine. Kara said that you could give it some upgrades though." Nia said.

"I think I can figure something out." Cisco agreed.

"And one more thing." Kara said as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small drive.

"What's on this?" Cisco asked.

"Everything you need to know to make suit rings for non speedsters who can't just run into them. Courtesy of the archives at the Fortress." Kara said and Cisco grinned.

"I love this earth. Thanks. I'll let you know when they're done, but it might be awhile since I'm doing Barry's suit, then mine, then Caitlin's, and then I have Oliver's team to worry about and then I'll get to yours." Cisco said.

"That's fine." Kara assured him and Nia also nodded her agreement.

"Thanks for this. You won't regret it." Cisco said.

"I hope not. Because Superman said that depending on what you do with my suit, he might let you upgrade his." Kara said and she and Nia were not disappointed by his reaction.

"Cool." Cisco said simply.

"One last thing, where's Barry?" Kara asked.

"Check CCPD." Cisco said and Kara nodded.

"I'll be back in a bit. I can't stop by Central City and not say hi to Barry." Kara said and Nia nodded as she watched her fly off.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kara and Nia returned to National City and entered Kara's office, they were surprised to find someone else waiting for them.

"Hey Superfriends." Winn Schott said and Kara smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"It is so good to see you." Kara said.

"You too. And I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that this time, I plan on staying in the present." Winn said and Kara smiled.

"Aren't you going to miss the future?" Kara asked.

"Well yes, but honestly, there was always something missing while I was there. And that was my family. Which is exactly what you, Alex, J'onn and James are. Besides, my father is still alive now and I need to be here to help put him behind bars." Winn said and Kara nodded.

"You should know that James is actually in Calvintown. That town needs Guardian more than National City does." Kara said.

"Okay, but still, please tell me we'll eventually do some kind of team up, the original superfriends." Winn said and Kara smiled.

"Don't worry, we will." Kara promised, right as Nia coughed.

"Right sorry. Winn, this is Nia Nal. Our newest recruit. Nia, this is Winn Schott, he's a founding member of the team. He was a tech guy before he and Brainy switched teams." Kara said.

"Nice to meet you." Nia said as she held out her hand, which Winn shook.

"You too." Winn said.

"So, where do you work now?" Kara asked, since Catco was not in National City now.

"Actually, I work for Lord Technologies now." Winn said.

"Which makes you our inside man in dealing with Maxwell Lord. We need to make sure that he doesn't make the same mistakes he did before." Kara said and Winn nodded.

"I'm sorry, what am I missing?" Nia asked.

"Right. Maxwell Lord was kind of a secondary villain Kara's first year as Supergirl until they eventually came to an agreement and became frenemies." Winn said.

"He helped me beat Myriad, but yeah. I'd rather like to avoid having to toss him into a DEO prison for a few weeks and then keep him quiet by blackmailing him." Kara said.

"But yeah don't worry, I will keep an eye on Lord. Now, on a different topic, when can I start making your suit?" Winn asked.

"Sorry Winn, but I already have someone else working on my suit. I do have something else you can work on in the meantime." Kara said.

"Like what?" Winn asked.

"A base of operations." Kara said with a smile and Winn grinned, instantly forgetting his disappointment that he couldn't make Kara's suit, more than happy with building a base instead.

"Where do you want it?" Winn asked.

"The upper floor of this building. I've been trying to figure out what to do with that empty space since I own the whole building and now I know. We'll turn it into a base of operations for the Superfriends." Kara said and Winn nodded.

"I'll head up there now to start looking around so I know what I'm working with." Winn said and Kara nodded as he walked up.

"Wow, he's cute." Nia said.

"I thought you were interested in Brainy." Kara asked and Nia shrugged.

"Brainy was nice, but honestly, it was kind of complicated being with someone who was part computer. I think dating a human will be easier. Besides, Brainy is in the 31st century right now and I don't intend to waste my life pining after a guy that I might never end up seeing again." Nia said and Kara nodded in understanding.

"I guess I can understand that." Kara said.

"So what about you?" Nia asked and Kara shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever find that someone. My relationships seem to have a tendency to end badly." Kara said.

"Really." Nia said.

"Yeah I mean, Cat Grant's son Adam, James, Mon-El, they all ended up with me getting my heart broken." Kara said.

"Don't give up. I'm sure you'll find someone eventually. And in the meantime, you have me and Alex to watch your back." Nia said.

"Where is Alex anyways?" Kara asked, since she was surprised her sister wasn't waiting for them.

* * *

Alex was currently at Al's bar, trying to drown her sorrows, since ever since J'onn had restored her memories, Alex had started using the DEO's facial recognition technology to try and find Kelly in National City, she knew J'onn was pretending not to notice it when she did, but she hadn't found her.

"Hey Al, can I get another beer?" Alex asked him.

"Sorry Alex, but I think you've had enough." Al said, genuinely worried about her.

"Please Al." Alex said.

"I think Al's right Alex." J'onn said as he walked up to her.

"Hank, what are you doing here?" Alex asked, remembering not to call J'onn by his real name yet.

"Because I care about you and I think that you'd want to be somewhat sober for who I've brought with me." J'onn said and before Alex could ask what he meant, she actually smiled when J'onn moved out of the way to reveal Kelly standing there.

"Kelly." Alex asked.

"It's nice to see how much you miss me Alex." Kelly said with a smile as she took Alex's hand in her own.

"I searched all of National City for you, but I couldn't find you." Alex said.

"That's because I wasn't in National City until yesterday. I actually just moved to National City." Kelly said and Alex smiled at her.

"So, you wanna play a game of pool?" Alex asked and Kelly smiled.

"I'd love to." Kelly said and Alex smiled as they walked towards the pool table.

* * *

**In my version, Winn did not get married or have a child in the future for the sake of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

About a week after she and Nia returned from National City, Kara entered her office one morning to find two packages in her office, one on her desk and one on Nia's. Kara quickly used her x-ray vision on the boxes, since while there didn't appear to be any signs of forced entry and the alarm had been active when she'd arrived, she also knew of several different kinds of aliens and metahumans who had means of bypassing the alarms and security, though who would want to break in here was beyond her, since Danvers Daily News was not that popular yet.

However, she calmed down when she saw that both packages contained rings and she had a good idea of who sent them and how they got in undetected. Sure enough when she picked up the box, she found a note attached to it, written in Cisco's handwriting.

_I was able to make this suit a lot faster than the others since Kryptonian smart cloth is a lot easier to turn into a suit than the material I used to make the other suits. Plus I already had an idea of what the suit should like. I got these suits done first so that Thawne wouldn't find alien fabrics in Star Labs. Hope you like them. I also included an instructions manual on how to use the extra toys I built into the suit. Enjoy._

Kara grinned as she opened the box to find a gold ring bearing her family's crest on it on a blue background and quickly slipped it on her finger. However, to her surprise, nothing happened. Then she picked up the usb drive Cisco had included and quickly plugged it into her computer and pulled the instructions.

"To activate the ring for the first time, do not put the ring on, place it in front of the user, tap the emblem on it. This will cause the ring to scan and lock in your biometrics so that only you can activate the ring. Once this is done, place the ring on your finger and then tap it again to activate." Kara read out loud as she did what it said.

She took off the ring and placed it on her desk, the emblem facing her and pressed it. The ring emitted a glowing blue light that scanned her for a few minutes before it ended.

Kara smiled as she placed the ring back on her finger and grinned as she removed her glasses and let her hair down before tapping the emblem again and this time, it worked perfectly as nanites began swarming from the ring, materializing the form of her new suit, was basically the same as her suit from before the crisis, not that she was complaining, she liked the pants look better.

"You should be more careful, what if someone who didn't know your secret walked in." Lena asked with a smile as she entered the office.

"Lena, what brings you here?" Kara asked.

"Well, as of right now, I am admiring your new suit. Who made it?" Lena asked.

"Cisco Ramon, he's Barry's tech guy and literally the best super suit maker in the multiverse. Don't tell Winn I said that." Kara said and Lena laughed.

"Deal. So, I saw it come out of the ring?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, I guess Cisco wove nanites into the fabric I gave him so that it would fit in a ring for easy storage. I'm guessing he did the same thing for Nia's suit." Kara said and Lena nodded.

"So, how does the suit come on and off?" Lena asked.

"Well, it came on when I pressed the emblem on the ring. I'm guessing that when I do this," Kara said as she tapped the emblem on the suit and sure enough, it shrank back into the ring.

"Cool, though I have to admit, having to press a button, it seems kind of time consuming." Lena said thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking?" Kara asked.

"Back while I was trying to fix the world using mind control, I experimented with Q-Waves." Lena said and Kara raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?" Kara asked.

"I think that I can use my Q-wave research to modify the ring to connect to your subconscious so that you can summon your suit at will." Lena said.

"How long will that take?" Kara asked, eager to finally get to resume her work as Supergirl.

"If you can get me schematics, not long. I'll also upgrade Nia's." Lena said.

"Sounds good." Kara said.

"I'm curious, what exactly are you planning doing for a base since I'm assuming you're not planning on operating out of the DEO?" Lena asked.

"I have Winn working on that. You're more than welcome to help. It's being built upstairs." Kara said.

"Smart, building it in a building that you own." Lena said.

"Yeah, but I actually just remembered that while we might be friends again, your brother and mother want to kill me." Kara said.

"You're worried they might use any Luthor Corp Tech I use to spy on you." Lena said.

"Pretty much. I mean Lex has to know that we've made up since I'm sure he had your office bugged." Kara said.

"Look, I talked to him the same day we made up and told him that I was just putting on an act to gain your trust. He thinks I still hate you and I've cleared my office of listening devices he put in and threatened to report it to the police if he did spy on me." Lena said.

"And you really that will work?" Kara asked.

"Of course not, but I also installed a dead zone in my office to keep him from listening in." Lena said.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure." Kara said as she handed the ring to Lena.

"I'll get to work on this one and Nia's and have them done as soon as I can." Lena said and Kara nodded.

"Great." Kara said, since she couldn't wait to get it done.

* * *

Lena returned both rings to their owners a few days later and both Kara and Nia were very eager to try them out.

That was why they were standing on top of the office building, with Lena.

"Oh Nia, while I was experimenting with your suit, I discovered that this Cisco guy might be a bigger genius than Brainy." Lena said.

"Really how?" Nia asked interestingly.

"It looks like he found a way to modify your gauntlets to allow you to use your dream energy to fly." Lena said and now Nia was excited.

"Really?" Nia asked eagerly.

"Yep. Now, you'll still need to need to touch the emblems on your rings to allow the Q-Waves to sync up with your minds." Lena said and Kara and Nia both nodded as they touched the rings and immediately, the Q Waves took effect and Nia's ring also took her biometrics.

"Okay, so now you just need to think about the rings activating and they will." Lena said and Kara and Nia both nodded as they did exactly that and sure enough, both of their rings glowed a bright blue before their suits materialized around them.

"I missed this." Kara said and Nia nodded her agreement.

"How do I fly?" Nia asked.

"I'm sure Cisco gave us instructions for that. And once you figure it out, I'll teach you flight technique." Kara promised and Nia nodded.

"Well, as much as I love posing in our suits, I think that we need to wait for the right moment to reveal ourselves to National City. We can't just appear out of nowhere." Kara said.

"Fine." Nia said, though Kara could tell that she was no happier about it than she was.

However, before they could take their suits off, the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake." Lena shouted as she began to lose her balance.

"I guess we're getting our chance earlier than we thought." Nia said, right as Lena fell off of the roof of the building, though Kara flew after her and quickly brought her safety.

"Thanks Supergirl." Lena said with a smile.

"No problem. Now, I guess we'd better get to work." Supergirl said with a smile as she flew off and Dreamer used a dream whip to get down to the ground so they could both help the people of National City.

"Looks like the Superfriends are back in business." Lena said with a slight smile as she quickly got inside the building to take cover from the earthquake.


	7. Chapter 7

A school bus full of kids was hanging off a bridge that had been damaged in the quake and was quickly starting to slip off, the kids screaming in terror as the bus started falling, only to stop suddenly.

They all grinned when they saw a familiar red cape as the bus was pushed safely back onto the road.

"It's Superman!" one boy said, only for the person responsible to float in front of them.

"Not quite." the woman said.

"Who are you?" one young girl asked and the woman smiled.

"I'm Supergirl." Supergirl said with a smile as she flew off to help the rest of National City through the earthquake.

"Supergirl, there's a fire raging on 7th and Wilson, the NCFD will not get there in time to contain it." Lena's voice said in her ear.

"Lena, I didn't realize we had comms." Kara said, surprised.

"The Q-Wave sensor wasn't the only upgrade I made to your suit. Winn and I rigged up a communication frequency and installed in it both of your suits." Lena said.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I have to admit, it is nice to have you in my ear." Kara said.

"Well, we could've been doing that on the old earth if you'd told me sooner." Lena said.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm on my way. Focus more on helping Dreamer navigate the city, I can use my senses." Kara said.

"Got it." Lena said as she got off comms.

* * *

Dreamer was rushing through National City since she hadn't figured out how to fly yet and now did not seem like the ideal time to learn.

"Dreamer, come in." Lena's voice said in her ear.

"Lena, did you install comms?" Nia asked.

"Yep. Look, Supergirl can handle the damages caused by the earthquake, but it seems like the thugs in this city are trying to take advantage of the chaos it caused, so you're on that, since no offense, but that seems more like something your powers can help with." Lena said, right as Dreamer noticed a bit of debris from the broken bridge fall and was about to crush some civilians.

"Hold that thought." Dreamer said as she summoned her dream energy and harnessed it into a lasso and used it to pull the civilians to safety.

"Whoa. Who are you?" one of the guys she saved asked.

"I'm Dreamer." Dreamer said with a grin as she tossed her dream energy like a grappling hook towards the nearest rooftop and swung away.

"You were saying?" Nia asked, since she knew that Lena had been watching through surveillance cameras.

"I stand corrected. Go, I'll help you prioritize with Supergirl and emergency services." Lena said.

"Copy that." Dreamer said as she got to work.

* * *

"Today, after being hit by a brutal earthquake, National City was saved by not one, but two new superheroes. While no one knows where they came from or why they chose now to reveal themselves to the world, we can say for sure that we're glad they did, since authorities have confirmed that the damage and casualties would've been much worse." a news reporter said on TV as Kara, Nia, Winn, Lena, Alex, Kelly and J'onn all gathered in Kara's office for a celebratory toast.

"You heard her. This calls for a toast. To Supergirl and Dreamer." Alex said with a smile as they raised their glasses.

"Listen, there's more." Winn said.

"While both of these women are heroes, the one that's really taken National City by storm is the one wearing the same symbol as the man of steel, using very similar powers to him as well and is even calling herself Supergirl, making all of us wonder, what is her connection to the man of steel." the reporter said.

"Figures you get more credit." Nia said good naturedly.

"Hey, it's not my fault that people pay more attention to the S." Kara said and Nia rolled her eyes.

"Well, since we're all here, there's something Lena and I want to show you what we've been working on." Winn said with a smile as he pressed a button on Kara's desk, revealing a hidden elevator.

"Is that a secret elevator?" Kara asked with a grin.

"Figured that since we can't have people walking upstairs, so Lena and I put this together." Winn said eagerly as they all walked into the elevator.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, Kara and Nia were the first ones out as they looked around what had to be their new lair. The walls were reinforced with blue metal and lighting fixtures were hanging from the ceiling, monitors were mounted on support columns and off to one side was a computer hub, along with a lounge area including a conference table and a couple of couches.

"Okay, this place is cool, and I can't believe how quickly you guys were able to finish it." Kara said.

"Well, we actually used this experimental nano tech that I've been working on for Lord Tech and Lena upgraded it so we used it to build this place cheaply and quickly." Winn said.

"So wait, this entire place is made of nanotech?" Alex asked.

"If we were in the 31st century, yes. But since 21st century technology is more limited, no, this place is not made out of nano tech. We just used it to build the tower. Used the nanobots as unpaid construction workers that don't stop until the job is done." Winn said.

"Really, that's impressive." Nia said.

"Yeah, remind me of why you decided to settle for being an IT person at Catco?" Kara asked.

"Lapse of judgement." Winn said simply.

"What's this?" Nia asked as she referred to a few other doors in the Tower.

"That door leads to the armory, since while you, Kara and J'onn all have powers, but Alex, Lena and I, we need weapons." Winn said.

"What else is here?" Kara asked and Lena smiled.

"There's also a small R&D lab so that Winn and I can continue to make gadgets to help you guys out, a fully stocked medbay, completely equipped with yellow sun lamps, along with a prison cell designed with Lex's power dampening technology so that you can hold criminals here without having to give them to the DEO first. No offense." Lena said.

"None taken, there are certain prisoners that we don't want in the DEO. Like Kara's aunt." Alex said.

"What?" Nia asked.

"Long story, though I'm sure we'll be hearing from her soon now that I've made my presence on this earth known." Kara said.

"I promise not to put a sword through her chest again, especially if J'onn restores her memories." Alex said and J'onn nodded.

"And what's in there?" Kara asked, nodding towards the last room.

"Oh, that's the one I'm really proud of. That's the training room. It's reinforced with Nth metal so that no matter how crazy things get, nothing gets damaged. We also designed with power dampeners so that you guys can practice fighting without your powers." Winn said.

"I'm also working on less lethal version of lexosuit technology to use as training bots." Lena said and Kara and Nia both nodded.

"This place is incredible. Man, Barry and Oliver are going to be so jealous when they see it." Kara said, since it was clear that her clubhouse was way cooler than either of theirs.

"I think Oliver may fire Cisco as his base designer and give the job to you." Alex said to Winn.

"Cool." Winn said eagerly.

"Is there anything else we need to know about?" Kara asked.

"Oh this." Winn said as he tapped a button on the computers, causing a wall panel to slide away, revealing a row of mannequins.

"What are these for?" Nia asked.

"Your suits. I know that you'll keep them in those rings when you're not here, at the same time, I think that after each mission you guys should put your suits here so that we can scan them for damages. Plus, it'll look cool." Winn said and Kara and Nia both as they looked above the mannequins to see symbols above them.

"To indicate who gets each mannequin. Kara's is the one in the middle, Nia, your's is the one with the swirl above it, since I always thought that it would represent your dream blasts." Winn explained and Kara and Nia both nodded.

"The other symbols, well the one with the DEO symbol over it is for Alex's suit, since I think it's a good idea if your suit is not government property." Winn said and Alex nodded in agreement.

"That one is for James, since I've already sent him his Guardian armor." Winn said, nodding towards the one with the shield over it.

"Or maybe it could be for me." Kelly said, causing all eyes to turn to her.

"Wait what?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I have actual combat training from my time in the military and I know how to work that shield. I got so nervous about losing you in the field, but maybe the best way to make sure I don't is if I have your back in it." Kelly said.

"James will kill me if I make you a suit." Winn said.

"I'll protect you, since I have to admit, I've missed having an Olsen have my back in the field." Kara said and Winn nodded.

"Okay." Winn said.

"But you're not going out in the field until you've put in some serious hours in the training room. One of the reasons why I was so against James being Guardian is because of how untrained he was. If you're going out there Kelly, I need to know you can handle yourself." Kara said and Kelly nodded in understanding.

"What about the other mannequins?" J'onn asked.

"Those are for when visiting heroes from other cities come to play. The other S is for Superman obviously, the lighting bolt is for Flash, the Arrow is for the Green Arrow, since I heard about him in the future, the bat is for Batwoman, since no one knows what happened to Batman." Winn said.

"I need to talk to Kate about that next time I see her." Kara said briefly.

"And the others are just extra for now, likely for their teammates." Winn said.

"Okay then. We've got our suits, our names and the Tower, I think we're ready to be heroes." Kara said with a grin.

"First, shouldn't you start writing the exclusives that will make Danvers Daily News a legitimate media firm?" Nia asked.

"She's got a point. But maybe this should all wait until tomorrow, since I think we could all use a good night's sleep." Alex said and Kara nodded.

"You heard her. We'll regroup tomorrow, but for now, let's try to relax and have a goodnight's sleep and start fresh in the morning." Kara said and they all nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kara returned to her apartment that night, she was surprised when she heard someone already inside due to her super hearing. However, instead of just rushing in, Kara used her x-ray vision to see who was inside and when she saw who it was, she nearly squealed with joy and relief as she entered her apartment to find her aunt waiting for her.

"Hello Little One." Astra said and Kara smiled.

"Aunt Astra. How, I thought you were on Fort Rozz." Kara said.

"How did you know I was a prisoner there?" Astra asked, shocked, since she didn't think Alura would tell Kara the truth.

"I kept asking mom why you stopped visiting until she finally told me what happened. Everything. Including Myriad." Kara said.

"So you know that I was trying to save Krypton." Astra said.

"You might've saved the actual planet, but you lost sight of the fact that Krypton is not just a planet, it's a people. It's an ideal. And I think that if you'd succeeded with using Myriad on Krypton, it still would've died, just not the planet." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Astra asked, not understanding.

"You wouldn't have just been taking away people's free will, you'd be taking away their emotions. Their ability to recognize each other." Kara said.

"Kara, I was trying to save you." Astra said.

"I know. You once told me that you couldn't love more than if Rao had given you a child of your own. Well if you'd gone through with your plan, then you still would've lost me, because I wouldn't even recognize you. No one would've recognized anyone. The planet might've survived, though honestly, considering how far along the damage was by the time people finally woke up and realized what we were doing to our planet, I doubt that it would've worked. Krypton was too far gone to be saved. But anyways, I wouldn't recognize you anymore. And honestly, I'm not even sure if you'd recognize me. You'd lose the very person you claim to have been doing this for." Kara said, trying desperately to get through to her, since she didn't want to lose her again due to them being on opposite sides of this fight and she could tell that she was succeeding.

"I was trying to save our home." Astra said, since while deep down, she knew that Kara was right, but she didn't want to admit that she was wrong.

"Aunt Astra, please, this planet is not as far gone as Krypton was. We can find another way to save this planet from Krypton's fate. A better way." Kara said.

"Kara, I can't leave. If I do, then Non will take over my forces and he will not be as understanding. And worse, he will likely blame you for making me weak. I can't put a target on your back like that." Astra said.

"I did that the moment I put that S on. Both Kal-El's enemies and the prisoners my mother sent to Fort Rozz will be after me. I knew that the moment I put on that S. But instead of trying to shelter from this, train me in how to fight." Kara said, since her aunt had been one of the best warriors in the military guild and Astra nodded, finally accepting that her niece was right. Myriad was not the way.

"I am still a fugitive on this planet." Astra said.

"I know the man in charge of the organization that would likely be in charge of taking you into custody. I'm sure I can convince him to work out a deal for you." Kara said, since she knew that both J'onn and Alex would be very agreeable to this, since she also wanted to see if J'onn could restore her aunt's memories, since he'd managed to restore Clark's, not that she knew how he'd been able to do that, but still.

Astra smiled at her.

"Even if you can't, the time we'll have before I get sent back to prison will be enough." Astra said as she hugged her little one again and Kara actually felt like she was a child again, finding so much comfort in her aunt's arms as she wondered whether or not her mother and Argo existed on this earth as well.

* * *

Kara wasn't the only one who received an unexpected guest when she returned to her apartment that night. Only Lena's guest was not someone she was eager to see.

"What are you doing here Lex?" Lena asked him, annoyed that he'd decided to just enter her apartment without even calling to let her know he was in town. Last she'd heard, he was back in Metropolis, secretly trying to bring down Superman and Supergirl. Not that she'd let him lay a finger on either of them now.

"Checking in on you. After all, with Supergirl returning, you must be angry." Lex said.

"I made my peace with Kara." Lena said simply.

"Really? Last time I checked, you were furious with her for lying to you." Lex said.

"Then she reminded me of all the secrets I've kept and the problems they created. And working with you was one of the biggest." Lena said as she covertly tapped the display on her new watch.

"Well that is disappointing." Lex said as he walked up to her.

"So, I'm guessing this is where you tell me I'm fired?" Lena asked, sarcastically.

"Well yes, but more than that." Lex said he pulled out a knife.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked nervously as she moved back from him.

"I kept your mind intact because I was hoping that remembering Kara Danvers' betrayal would sway you to my side. But since that didn't work, well, I do owe you for shooting me several times." Lex said.

"You realize that they'll put you away for life for Sororicide. You'll go from being a respected genius back to being the lunatic you really are." Lena said.

"You really think that I'd leave proof behind?" Lex asked as he walked towards his sister menacingly.

"Lex, don't do this?" Lena said, even though she knew it was futile.

"I really am sorry about this Lena, but I can't risk you exposing me." Lex said as he noticed Lena trying to find the nearest escape route.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother with that." Lex said as Mercy and Otis Graves both walked in from different areas of the penthouse and each restrained her.

"You know Supergirl will burn you for this." Lena said.

"How can she when I have her secret identity to bargain with?" Lex asked with a smug grin and in one fell swoop, Lena gasped in pain as she felt the knife pierce her stomach.

"I really am sorry sis. But you know I have to look out for myself first. But don't worry, this won't kill you. It'll just teach you a lesson." Lex said as Mercy and Otis let Lena go and let her fall to the ground.

"Why don't you just finish her?" Mercy asked and Lex smiled.

"Because she's family." Lex said as they moved to leave the apartment, only to find themselves blocked by some kind of forcefield.

"What the?" Otis asked as Lena chuckled weakly.

"New security system. One way forcefield. It lets people in. But then they can't get out." Lena said.

"Oh, you should save your strength dear Lena. And you really think that this will hold me? I always was smarter than you." Lex said.

"If that was true, then you would've known you're about to have company." Lena said, right as Supergirl flew into the penthouse.

"Lex, I was wondering when I'd get to punch you again." Supergirl said.

"Now, you have a choice Supergirl. Stop me, or save her. What's it going to be?" Lex asked.

"I choose both." Supergirl said as the door to the penthouse flew open and Dreamer burst into it, trapping all three of them in a lasso of dream energy.

"Night, night." Dreamer said as she blasted Lex, Mercy and Otis into unconsciousness.

"J'onn's on his way with Alex now." Dreamer said to Supergirl, who nodded as she got on comms.

"Winn, use the camera in my suit to get Lex's biometrics to access his personal records on the Luthor Corp system. Erase any evidence or backup memories he might have stored, since when J'onn arrives, I'm gonna have him erase Lex's memories of the old earth." Supergirl said over comms.

"Copy that. But in the meantime, Lena's watch is measuring her vitals and they are spiking hard. She is not going to make it if you just wait for Alex." Winn said.

"Well what can I do?" Supergirl asked desperately.

"You can use your heat vision to cauterize the wound shut. It'll hurt Lena like hell, but it'll keep her alive until Alex is able to treat her." Winn said.

"Got it." Supergirl said as she walked over to Lena and lifted her shirt slightly.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked, despite how lightheaded she was feeling.

"Saving your life. Though I have to warn you, this is going to hurt like hell." Supergirl said.

"Can't be any worse than what I'm currently feeling." Lena said.

"Yeah, remember that." Supergirl said as she carefully used her heat vision to cauterize Lena's wound shut, though that didn't stop her from screaming in pain at the feeling before she passed out and Supergirl then used her freeze breath to soothe the pain as they waited for the remaining superfriends to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know some of you might be surprised by the way I wrote the last chapter, but honestly, I was just trying to capture some of that classic Lex Luthor evil. The hilarious arrowverse version will be returning soon. Hope it wasn't too dark for you guys. The story will be returning to its usual mood in this chapter.**

* * *

When J'onn and Alex arrived, Alex rushed over to Lena's side.

"How is she?" Kara asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but since you acted in time, she should pull through." Alex said as she began running a more thorough exam of Lena while J'onn took a look at the other three people who were unconscious in the room.

"So, Lex Luthor and Mercy and Otis Graves. Quite a haul." J'onn said.

"This might be our only chance for you to wipe Lex's memories of the old multiverse and give us a chance to stop him before he has a chance to try and take over the country." Kara said and J'onn nodded as he walked up to Lex.

"Wait, wouldn't Lex have likely found a way to shield himself against J'onn's powers?" Nia pointed out.

"She's right. I'm going over plans in Lex's personal archive in the Luthor Corp mainframe and he's developed a psychic shield specifically designed to protect him against J'onn's powers. It'll take some time to shut down, even if I was on site." Winn said over the comms.

"Actually, I'll be fine." J'onn said.

"How do you know?" Kara asked.

"When Lex created that device, he likely didn't take Mar Novu into his equation." J'onn said.

"What does the Monitor have to do with anything?" Alex asked.

"Aren't you curious on how I was able to restore Superman's memories?" J'onn asked.

"Novu enhanced your powers didn't he?" Kara realized and J'onn nodded.

"Nothing too dangerous, but it was similar to when he restored Cisco's powers during the crisis. He enhanced my powers to the point that they would work on Kryptonians, though it was mainly so that I could restore Superman's memories. He did it shortly after I left National City." J'onn explained.

"So you think you can bypass Lex's shield?" Alex asked.

"Considering the fact that I'm able to read his mind right now, yes." J'onn confirmed as he placed his hand on Lex's temple and his eyes glowed as he accessed Lex's mind. While it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be and without the additional power Novu had given him, J'onn knew he wouldn't have been able to accomplish this, but he managed to break through Lex's mental defenses and proceeded to wipe every memory he had of Supergirl's identity, the Superfriends, the DEO and the old multiverse. Not exactly an easy feat, since it was clear that while Lex's defenses were not strong enough to keep him out, they did put up one hell of a fight until finally, the device overloaded due to not being able to handle J'onn's psychic energy and he was able to finish the job.

When he was finished, J'onn fell to his knees as Kara and Nia rushed to his side.

"J'onn, are you okay?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, that experience was just more draining than I thought it would be. But it's done. I've wiped Lex's mind completely clean of the old multiverse. Thankfully, it appears that Novu gave him the memories of his counterpart on this earth as well, so he'll still have those to go on." J'onn said and Kara nodded as she turned to Alex.

"How's Lena?" Kara asked.

"I've done everything I can to help her, but considering how much blood she lost, we need to get her to the hospital for a blood transfusion." Alex said and Kara nodded.

"I'll take her. Call National City General, let them know they've got an incoming knife stab victim." Kara said as she picked Lena up and flew out of the apartment via the terrace.

* * *

After she dropped Lena off at National City General and making sure that she was well taken care of, she returned to her apartment to find her aunt waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Astra asked.

"I was helping a friend. I just took her to the nearest hospital." Kara said.

"Is your friend okay?" Astra asked.

"She will be." Kara said, since Lena was currently receiving blood transfusions.

"What happened?" Astra asked.

"Her brother, who happens to be one of Kal-El's greatest enemies, tried to kill her." Kara said.

"Then why isn't he in prison? Your mother would have him sent to Fort Rozz in a heartbeat." Astra said.

"Huh, that's an idea." Kara said, wondering why they'd never thought of just sending Lex into the Phantom Zone. She'd have to talk to Clark about that later.

"Kara." Astra said.

"Sorry. But it's not that simple. Right now Lex Luthor is seen by the public as a beloved figure. Kal-El has been trying to get proof for years of Lex's villainy and before you start talking about this incident, one thing Earth and Krypton have in common is corruption in politics. Part of why he's been able to get away with everything he has is because Kal is certain that he has people in the government on this planet. Not to mention, he's rich and the rich have a tendency to buy their way out of trouble. We need incontrovertible proof of Lex's atrocities in order for him to be unable to get his way out of it. We'd also need to expose his corruption in the government." Kara explained and Astra nodded.

"Kara, speaking of crimes and the government, we both know it's only a matter of time until the government of his country comes for me." Astra said and Kara sighed.

"But you haven't done anything wrong on this planet. They have no grounds to take you into custody." Kara said.

"You know that won't matter to the people of your government. I'm an escapee from Fort Rozz. It won't matter that I haven't done anything wrong yet, I'm an alien and not just any kind of alien." Astra said.

"You're a kryptonian." Kara said and Astra nodded.

"Having an alien that's the same species as Kal-El will be too great of an opportunity for them to pass up." Astra said.

"And I will burn them alive if they try to take you from me." Kara said.

"No, that will only brand you a criminal." Astra said.

"Aunt Astra, I promise, I will protect you." Kara said.

"No Kara. I can tell that you are meant for great things on this planet. Things that you cannot accomplish if I am here weighing you down." Astra said.

"I lost you once. I can't lose you again." Kara said.

"It is not for you and I to decide." Astra said.

"My sister works for the organization that would likely be taking you into custody. I'm sure I could talk to her." Kara said.

"Kara, please, I don't want to cause you any trouble." Astra said.

"I'm not going to give up. Besides, I think you're forgetting something." Kara said.

"Really, what might that be?" Astra asked.

"You have information that the government will want. They work out those sort of deals with humans all the time, I'm sure that they'd be willing to work out some kind of deal with you." Kara said.

"And you forget that there are also those in this government that don't believe that those laws should apply to people who are nonhumans." Astra said.

"I'm still going to talk to her." Kara said, since she knew that Alex and J'onn would both agree to the deal and she also knew that she'd never allow General Lane to touch her aunt this time around.


	10. Chapter 10

When Kara arrived at the tower, she found J'onn and Alex waiting for her.

"Okay, what was so urgent that it couldn't wait until morning?" Alex asked.

"My aunt is back in my apartment." Kara said.

"Wait, Astra came to you?" Alex asked.

"She did and I've managed to convince her that Myriad is not the solution." Kara said.

"Now you want to know what the DEO intends for her." J'onn said.

"I won't let you lock her up." Kara said.

"Kara, she's still a criminal." Alex said.

"She hasn't done anything on this planet yet, which means that you have no real right to hold her. Your authority is only towards aliens who have actually committed crimes on this planet and she hasn't." Kara said.

"She's got a point." Alex admitted.

"Perhaps there's a way we all can benefit from this." J'onn said.

"How?" Kara asked.

"I can restore Astra's memories and then, since her sister is still alive on Argo, we can have her search the stars for it." J'onn said and Kara nodded.

"Astra can see that my mother did take her warnings seriously and she can bring my mom back to Earth." Kara said and J'onn nodded.

"It basically sounds like we'd be deporting her." Alex said.

"Can we please not call it that. And it's not like we'd be banning her from the planet. She can come back. But since Krypton is where Astra committed her crimes, it's only fair that we send her there to face them, though hopefully, my mother will be more lenient this time around." Kara said and Alex nodded.

"Okay, let's do it then." Alex said, though Kara could tell she was nervous.

"You're afraid of what Astra will do when she remembers you killed her." Kara said.

"I mean, she'd have a right to be angry." Alex said.

"She's also a soldier and she'll remember that you were just doing your duty as one as well. You were protecting your comrade." Kara said.

"I hope so." Alex said.

"Don't worry, she may be my aunt, but I won't let her harm my sister." Kara promised her.

"I don't want you to have to choose between your family." Alex said.

"And I won't have to. Astra is bound to know how much you mean to me." Kara said.

"I hope so." Alex said, since while she loved her sister and her optimism, she also had to be realistic about the chances of Astra forgiving her for what she'd done.

"I'm gonna go bring Astra here, say that you guys would feel more comfortable meeting her someplace that could be considered neutral ground. Not my apartment, but also not the DEO headquarters." Kara said.

"Sounds reasonable." J'onn said and Alex nodded in agreement.

"Great, I'll be right back." Kara said as she flew out of the tower.

* * *

Astra was still sitting on Kara's couch, just like she'd left her, though now she was watching TV, since despite her willpower, she quickly began to understand why her niece and practically every other inhabitant of this planet, human and alien alike, were obsessed with television, when she heard someone enter the apartment from the balcony. She assumed it was Kara, until she heard a voice that definitely did not belong to her niece.

"What are you doing?" Non asked as Astra got up to face her husband and a few other troops.

"I could ask you the same question. What are you doing here Non? How did you even know I was here?" Astra asked.

"It was not hard to guess that you'd seek your niece out once you learned she was still alive. But why are you still here now? You should've returned to us." Non said.

"I've had a change of heart on Myriad Non. It's not the way." Astra said, expecting her husband not to react well and he did not disappoint.

"We gave up everything to develop Myriad, it is the key to saving this world and now you don't want to use it." Non said.

"It might save the planet, but the people will become mindless drones. The planet will not be worth living on anymore." Astra retorted.

"I see. You've only had your niece back in your life for a short time and she's already weakened your resolve. I know what I have to do." Non said as he turned to leave, only to have Astra stop him.

"You touch her and death will seem merciful compared to what I will do to you." Astra threatened.

"So be it." Non said as he then gripped Astra by her throat and choked her.

"You dare to attack your superior officer?" Astra choked out as she did her best to fight him, but his grip appeared to be too strong.

"If you do not believe in our cause, then I suppose this is a mutiny." Non said as his troops exchanged looks.

Before any of them could react however, Kara dropped down on the terrace, a look of fury on her face.

"Put my aunt down." Kara growled as she fired her heat vision at Non's hand, forcing him to drop Astra, causing her to drop to the ground and start hacking.

"That was a mistake girl." Non said.

"It's Supergirl. And I'm not the child I once was Non." Kara spat.

"Maybe so, but do you really think you can beat all of us?" Non asked.

"Let's find out." Kara said, since she'd honestly faced far worse with far greater numbers than Non and these troops.

"Don't make me laugh girl." Non said, only to have Kara speed up and use her cape to pull his legs out from under him and then held him up against her to act as a shield against his troops.

"Because I was in a good mood before you showed up, I'll make you a deal. Stand down and swear on your honor as kryptonians and warriors to leave peacefully and I will let him go and let you all leave in peace to fight another day." Kara said.

"And if we refuse?" One of the troops asked as Kara held up her unused arm to reveal her watch.

"Refuse and I call in my whole team, which will take all of you in. Your call." Kara said.

"You're bluffing." Non growled, only to have Kara squeeze him tighter. Normally she wouldn't treat someone like this, but seeing him almost kill her aunt brought out strong feelings of protectiveness, since if she was honest with herself, she'd always blamed Non for her aunt's death, since she knew that it was Non who'd perverted Astra's ideals into what they were.

"I'd do as she says." Astra warned as she got up.

"Fine, we agree." one of the troops said and Kara nodded as she threw Non to the ground.

"Get moving. Before I change my mind." Kara said.

"You really think we'd do that?" Non asked.

"Commander, we swore on our honor." one of the troops said and Non sighed.

"Fine. But this is not over." Non warned as he and his troops flew out.

"I know. And I'll be waiting." Kara promised as she turned to her aunt.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." Astra said.

"I lost you once. I'm never going to go through that again." Kara said as she hugged her aunt, even more sure of her decision to restore Astra's memories.


	11. Chapter 11

Both Alex and J'onn were getting worried by how long it was taking Kara to go get her aunt, since honestly, it should not be taking her this long. However, their worries died down when both Kara and Astra flew into the Tower.

"Aunt Astra, welcome to the Tower." Kara said as she showed her aunt around.

"An impressive headquarters." Astra said.

"You must be Kara's aunt." Alex said and Astra nodded.

"I am Astra. And you must be the sister she told me of." Astra said.

"You'll know exactly who I am in a minute." Alex said, confusing Astra until she saw J'onn shift to his green martian form.

"I thought all of your kind were wiped out." Astra said.

"Everything will become clear in a moment." J'onn said and before Astra could do anything, J'onn placed his hand to her temple and after giving Novu a silent thanks for boosting his powers to allow him to do this as he restored Astra's memories.

"You killed me." Astra said to Alex as she recovered from the mental overload.

"I was defending my boss and my friend. I had no other choice since Kara was preoccupied with your husband." Alex said.

"Aunt Astra, please do not force me to choose between you and her, since I will side with Alex." Kara said.

"You'd side with her over your own blood?" Astra asked.

"Family is more than blood and she is family who hasn't spent time in prison or tried to kill me." Kara reminded her and Astra sighed, since she knew her niece was right. As a warrior, Astra understood the position she'd put Alex in, since she knew that she'd do the same thing if their roles were reversed and Alex had acted far more like family to Kara than she had since they both arrived on Earth.

"I can understand why you did what you did Alex and the warrior part of me even respects you for putting your emotions aside to do this. And if Kara is willing to forgive you for what you did, then I can learn to as well." Astra said.

"You actually won't have to see me for long." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Astra asked.

"Didn't J'onn bring you up to speed on everything that happened after you died?" Kara asked and Astra quickly thought about it before realizing what her niece meant.

"Argo survived." Astra said.

"And my mother along with it. And we've already located where it is right now, but I can't leave Earth right now. So we decided that you should look for it, since Non's forces will be coming after you and I'll be able to focus more on stopping them if I'm not also worrying about you." Kara said.

"And I can make amends with my sister." Astra said, since honestly, she missed the relationship she used to have with Alura before she allowed Non to get in her head and pervert her desire to save Krypton to his own ends.

"So you'll do it?" Kara asked and Astra nodded.

"Do you have a way for me to track it?" Astra asked and Kara nodded as she walked over to the computers and pulled out a device and handed it to her aunt.

"This device will sync up with the navigation system of any ship you take to track the energy signal of the substance Argo uses to power itself. You can use it to find Argo. However, you won't be able to contact them or us, since the barrier that keeps Argo safe blocks all signals from getting in or out of the city." Kara said and Astra nodded.

"Do you have a ship I can use?" Astra asked.

"I'll actually be going with you, so we'll take my ship." J'onn said.

"Why are you going?" Astra asked.

"Because J'onn is not the last Green Martian." Kara realized and J'onn nodded.

"I was not aware that others had survived." Astra said.

"Two others did and they are both related to me. My father, M'yrnn J'onzz, is on Mars and is being held prisoner by the white martians. The other is my brother Malefic, who is actually currently imprisoned in the phantom zone, since he betrayed my people to the Whites." J'onn said.

"And you still wish to free him?" Astra asked.

"Malefic only turned out the way he did because of a rare condition he had growing up that caused his own people to ostracize him." Kara said.

"It's a long story that I will tell you on the way, but we will be stopping at Mars on the way back from Argo, since I'm sure Alura will want to come back with us and I could use both of your help freeing my father, since I'm planning on restoring her memories, along with the memories of my family." J'onn said and Astra nodded.

"You're in charge of the DEO while I'm gone Alex." J'onn said and Alex nodded.

"Of course." Alex said.

"We should leave immediately. Since Non will no doubt be quick to take command of my forces and begin our plan, the sooner I can get off earth the better." Astra said.

"Wait, you're running?" Kara asked.

"No. But Non is no doubt tracking me somehow. I suspect that after my betrayal, he'll want to pursue me personally." Astra said.

"So you think you can lure him away?" Alex asked.

"Possibly. And if Non leaves, the soldiers will be in disarray. And since you already know where we're working out of, you can stop them and leave Non weakened with no army to lead." Astra said.

"Not a bad idea." Alex said and Kara nodded.

"We'll be back soon." J'onn said and Kara and Alex nodded as they both hugged him before Kara turned to her aunt.

"Tell my mom I love her and I can't wait to see her." Kara said and Astra nodded as she hugged her niece.

"Good luck my little one." Astra said with a smile.

"Thank you. For listening to me." Kara said.

"Thank you for making me see the truth." Astra said as she and J'onn left the tower.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea sir?" one of Non's troops asked him as they approached a seemingly abandoned house.

"Astra was too soft to realize what great allies they could be for our cause. If our intel is correct, they share similar goals to us. We can help each other." Non said confidently as the ground began to shake.

"Show yourself." Non said, not at all intimidated by these tricks.

The ground continued to shake until the earth began to rise until it took a humanoid form.

"Hello Non. I was wondering when you'd come here." the man said.

"Rama Khan. We have much to discuss." Non said with a smile, since he knew that this would be the beginning of their new campaign.

"What could we have to discuss kryptonian?" Rama Khan asked.

"We are both survivors of lost worlds from the same system and we both seek to ensure that this world does not suffer the same fate. We can help each other." Non said.

"Perhaps. But before I'm willing to consider an alliance with you, you'll need to prove that you're worthy of it." Rama Khan said.

"I have information that will make your mission easier." Non said.

"What kind of information?" Rama Khan asked.

"Information I know you and your associates have been trying to get for years. The real names of Superman and Supergirl." Non said.

"Keep talking." Rama Khan said.

"I'm sorry, but I will only disclose this information to my partner." Non said and Rama Khan nodded.

"I understand. Trust must be earned on both sides." Rama Khan said and Non nodded.

"Once we've cemented our partnership, then I will give you the information. I need reassurance that you won't double cross me once I tell you." Non said.

"And we need assurance that you won't turn on us after our partnership ceases to benefit you." Rama Khan said and Non nodded.

"Perhaps we should discuss this further inside." Non said and Rama Khan nodded.

"Only you will be permitted inside. Your associates will not." Rama Khan said.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" one of Non's troops asked.

"I need to do what it takes to make this work. Besides, if they double cross me, I have no issue revealing their location to those pursuing them." Non said and his troops nodded as they flew off.

"Let us speak now." Rama Khan said as he showed him inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Since her aunt was off world and Non had gone silent for right now, Kara decided that she might as well use this time to take the next step in expanding her company beyond National City. She'd been trying to decide which city to expand to next after Central City when the answer had been sitting in front of her all along.

That was why she was flying to Calvintown to talk to an old friend.

And sure enough, she found him at the Calvintown Gazette and smiled when she saw him hard at work.

"Knock, knock." Kara said with a smile as she knocked on the doorframe. James Olsen looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Kara, what brings you out here?" James asked as he got up from his desk and moved to hug her.

"Oh you know, just paying a visit to a friend who doesn't call or visit." Kara said, raising an eyebrow at him as they hugged.

"I know, I know, I'm the worst about that, but honestly, things have been moving pretty quickly here and it just slipped my mind, even after J'onn restored it." James said and Kara smiled.

"All's forgiven, but you really should come visit National City, especially since Winn is back in our time. Oh, speaking of, I have a present from him and Lena." Kara said as she handed him a ring with a shield logo on it.

"What's this?" James asked.

"The latest in super suit storage. Your entire Guardian suit is loaded up inside that ring. Figured Calvintown could use it's Guardian." Kara said with a smile as James slid the ring in his pocket.

"So, last time you did everything in your power to stop me from being Guardian before and now you're actually giving me the tools to do it?" James asked and Kara smiled.

"Well, now I know that you can handle yourself. You've proven to me that you have what it takes to be a hero. And honestly, I'm glad that you're out here, so you can have the freedom you need to be a hero without coming in second to a cape." Kara said and James smiled.

"Thanks. And I promise that I will come visit. But hey, it's not like we won't see each other Clark and Lois's wedding." James said.

"Yeah, you're the best man right?" Kara asked.

"Yep and forgive me if I'm wrong, but didn't Lois ask you to be her maid of honor?" James asked and Kara sighed.

"Yeah she did. But I have to admit, I do feel bad about taking that role away from Lucy." Kara said.

"Kara, even if J'onn restored Lucy's memories, there's a lot of bad blood between them. Not as much as there is between Lois and her father, but still, it's gonna take more than one conversation to fix things between them. Though I will admit, last time I talked to Lucy on the old earth, it sounded like they were on the road to recovery." James said and Kara nodded.

"Maybe, but still." Kara said.

"Kara, ever since you landed on this planet, you have been more of a sister to Lois than Lucy has been in years and honestly, you have more in common with her than Lucy does, that's why you two get along so well. Trust me, if Lois wasn't sure about her decision, she never would've asked you to be the maid of honor and honestly, even so, you didn't have to say yes." James reminded her.

"Fair point." Kara conceded with a smile.

"Anyways, is there any other reason you're here?" James asked, knowing Kara well enough to know that she had more than one reason for being here.

"Yeah, I'm actually buying the Gazette." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" James asked as Kara told him about her brand.

"Wow, you're trying to outdo Cat Grant." James said.

"Don't tell her." Kara said and James laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't. But still, Ms. Grant never would've thought to go national instead of just sticking to one hero in one city." James said.

"So, what do you say? You want to work for me?" Kara asked and James smiled.

"Of course. It will make it easier to do my job if I don't have to worry about that sort of thing. But are you sure you can handle running a national media empire and being Supergirl?" James asked.

"I'll figure it out." Kara said, since while she'd had similar thoughts when she'd first thought of this plan, she also knew that she could pull it off.

"Great, let's get the paperwork filled out." Kara said and James nodded as they started talking.

* * *

Lena had just been discharged from the hospital and now she was using the now large amount of free time she now had, since she'd checked while she was in the hospital and while Lex's memories had been erased of the old universe, he still remembered firing her and trying to kill her, though he'd kept his involvement in that a secret, looking for a new job when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Lena asked as she grabbed her phone and looked at the app that controlled her new security system and was a little surprised when she saw it was Andrea Rojas waiting on the other side and she felt a pang of guilt in her chest. Andrea was just another person she needed to apologize to, since after she and Kara had made peace, Lena had begun to think about the other people in her life that she'd pushed away just because she had been hurt and right now, Andrea was at the top of the list.

She quickly pressed the button on her phone to let Andrea in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Andrea asked her when she entered Lena's living room.

"Like crap. I have to ask though, what brings you here? After the way I treated you?" Lena said as Andrea sat down across from her.

"I won't deny that I was hurt by what you said, but I also know that you were hurt by what I did to you." Andrea said.

"No, Andrea, I've had a lot of time to think and I overreacted. And I'm sorry for that." Lena said and Andrea smiled.

"I forgive you. I also hear that your jackass of a brother fired you from Luthor Corp." Andrea said.

"Wait, are you offering me a job?" Lena asked.

"Only if you want it. I won't force you to take the job, but I think that you'd really like working at Obsidian. And it would help us become close again." Andrea said and Lena didn't have to think about it for long.

"I'd love to, but I can't leave National City." Lena said.

"I'm not asking you to. Obsidian North is relocating here to National City." Andrea said and Lena smiled.

"Then yes, I would love to come and work for you." Lena said.

"With me. You'll be my equal, not my subordinate." Andrea said and Lena smiled, since this would work out in more ways than one. Though it also brought up emotions that she wasn't sure exactly what they were or why she was feeling them.

"Can't wait." Lena said.

* * *

When Kara returned to National City, she got a text from Lena telling her to come to her apartment,so that's why she had just arrived at Lena's penthouse.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked as she handed Lena some soup she'd picked up on her way here.

"Better. Especially since I might have just found our way to take down Leviathan." Lena said, getting Kara's attention.

"I'm listening." Kara said.

"Andrea Rojas recently moved to National City, along with Obsidian." Lena said.

"What does that have to do with Leviathan?" Lena asked.

"Andrea works for Leviathan." Lena said, much to Kara's shock.

"Wait, are you sure?" Kara asked.

"Positive, she told me herself. She's actually that shadow woman you saw before at the DEO. She calls herself Acrata." Lena said.

"Lena, she could be the key to bringing down Leviathan." Kara said.

"I know, but Kara, I don't think that Andrea is really evil. I think she was just a desperate woman who took a deal when her back was pressed up against the wall. I think that if we can figure out what Leviathan has on her, we might be able to get her away from them." Lena said.

"Are there any other Leviathan agents you know of?" Kara asked.

"One that really shouldn't come as a surprise to either of us. Eve Tesmacher." Lena said.

"Of course. I'll see if Alex can track down Eve, since she could be the key to taking down both Leviathan and your brother." Kara said and Lena nodded.

"Well, I start working with Andrea once I've healed up, so I can be our eyes inside." Lena said and Kara nodded as they continued talking.


	13. Chapter 13

When J'onn's ship finally dropped out of lightspeed, Astra felt her breath hitch a little at the sight of Argo city, still intact.

"Are you okay?" J'onn asked her.

"The last time I was in Argo City was right before I was sentenced to Fort Rozz." Astra said as J'onn placed a hand on Astra's shoulder.

"Kara said that when she first found Alura on Argo, it turns out your sister regretted what she did and she actually regrets not listening to you." J'onn said.

However, before Astra could respond, suddenly, the ship was caught in a tractor beam.

"Looks like we've been spotted." J'onn said.

"Looks like Zor-El was busy fortifying the city." Astra said as they were pulled towards the city.

* * *

When the ship landed, J'onn and Astra found themselves surrounded by caretaker bots.

"Remain where you are." one of the caretakers said as Astra prepared to fight them.

"Stand down caretakers." a new voice said as Astra turned to see her sister, leading a bunch of other citizens towards them.

"Alura." Astra said, pretending to be shocked at seeing her.

"Astra. How?" Alura asked as she cautiously walked up to her sister.

"It's a long story. And it looks like we should exchange them." Astra said.

"Who is this?" Alura asked of J'onn, right as J'onn shifted to his true form.

"I thought your kind were wiped out?" Alura asked him.

"I am one of the few survivors." J'onn said.

"How did you find her?" Alura asked of her sister.

"Fort Rozz crashed on Earth, where he was hiding." Astra said.

"Earth. Astra, do you know?" Alura asked and Astra immediately knew what her sister was asking.

"Kara is alive. Kal-El as well. They are both on Earth now. Kara is actually the one who sent me." Astra said.

"I don't understand." Alura said.

"Perhaps I can provide some clarity." J'onn offered and Alura, knowing of the powers of his people, nodded, since she knew it would be easier if he just psychically brought her up to speed.

J'onn then placed his hand to her temple and restored Alura's memories of the old earth and also brought her up to speed on what had happened on Earth.

"Astra." Alura said when he was done, turning to her sister, tears now in her eyes as she hugged her sister tightly.

"I am surprised by how welcoming you are towards me." Astra said.

"Perhaps if I'd listened to you before, our world would still exist. Come with me. Both of you. There are people I want you to see." Alura said as she led Astra and J'onn towards the city.

* * *

When they arrived at Alura's home, J'onn and Astra were both surprised by who was there.

"Zor-El." Astra said, shocked at seeing her brother-in-law alive and now regretted that Kara had not come with them.

"Astra. What a surprise." Zor-El said and to Astra's surprise, he was perfectly welcoming towards her.

"Zor-El was one of the few who heeded your warnings. He's the one who created a shield to protect Argo city when Krypton exploded." Alura explained.

"It's because of you that I was able to salvage a bit of our planet." Zor-El said.

"And she also knows what became of Kara." Alura said.

"Where is she?" Zor-El asked.

"On Earth with Kal-El. Had I known that you'd both be here, I would've brought her along." Astra said and Zor-El smiled.

"I assume this means we are going to earth?" Zor-El asked and Alura nodded.

"Not permanently, but we are going to see our daughter again." Alura said, since she knew how excited Kara would be to see her father again.

"You said there was someone else we needed to see?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, J'onn, come with me." Alura said as she left her sister and husband to get reacquainted so Astra could tell Zor-El everything she knew of Kara's life on Earth, since it seemed like right now, restoring Zor-El's memories was not the way to go.

"Who else is here?" J'onn asked.

"Someone else that I know Kara holds very dearly." Alura said simply as they arrived at another residence.

"Who?" J'onn asked again and Alura just smiled.

"You'll see." Alura said as she knocked on the door and J'onn was surprised by who answered it.

"Alura, what brings you by?" Mon-El asked with a smile, which Alura shared and J'onn now understood why Alura was so eager to bring him here.

"This is J'onn J'onzz, there's something he needs to speak with you about." Alura said.

"Okay." Mon-El said, a bit confused.

"Well, it's more like a reminder." J'onn said as he then proceeded to restore Mon-El's memories.

"J'onn." Mon-El said as he got his bearings.

"Hello Mon-El. I have to admit, when I came to Argo, I was not expecting you to be here. How did you find your way to Argo?" J'onn asked him.

"When my pod was sent away, I did go to the well of stars like I did before, but after it escaped, my pod was knocked off course by a meteor and I crashed here. The people of Argo City took me in and Alura herself began to educate me on how to be a decent being, since I wouldn't be treated the way I was before on Daxam." Mon-El said.

"Once he realized that while we would not persecute him, we would not treat him the way he had been on Daxam, he became a quick learner." Alura said.

"And now I'm going back to Earth with you." Mon-El said and J'onn chuckled.

"I suspected as much. Kara will be very happy, since who knows, maybe now you two will finally have a real chance together." J'onn said and Mon-El smiled.

"I've lost her twice already. I can't lose her again." Mon-El said and J'onn smiled.

"It looks like my ship will be a bit more packed than I expected. I might have to drop you off on Earth before going to Mars with Astra." J'onn said.

"You're going after your father?" Mon-El asked.

"I am." J'onn agreed.

"Actually, it might not be necessary." Alura said.

"What do you mean?" J'onn asked.

"Zor-El managed to salvage one ship and he's been repairing it ever since, in order to search for Kara. Now that we know that she made it to earth, we can just follow." Alura said and J'onn nodded.

"I guess that we and Zor-El can go in that ship while you and Astra go to Mars." Mon-El said and J'onn nodded as they continued talking as J'onn brought them up to speed on what they'd missed since they'd both left.


	14. Chapter 14

Before they left Argo, Alura had pulled J'onn aside.

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"J'onn, do you think that we should restore Zor-El's memories?" Alura asked.

"What do you mean?" J'onn asked.

"What I mean is that we both know that if Kara still has feelings for Mon-El, it would be easier for them to be together if Zor-El is made aware of the truth. However, I'm not sure if that would work, considering that he died before Kara found Argo the first time around." Alura said and J'onn nodded.

"Kara does still have feelings for Mon-El, since honestly, I think that even though she got over him in the old earth, it was only due to circumstances. Plus, I can also use my powers to bring Zor-El up to speed on what occurred since he died, especially since Kara also knows about Medusa and I'm sure that while she's forgiven her father for creating it, I'm sure that she'd liked to talk to him about it." J'onn said.

"I thought that keeping Zor-El in the dark would be best, but maybe it's better if he does remember the truth, so that he can fully understand the impact both of our actions have had on our daughter." Alura said and J'onn nodded.

"Zor-El, can you come over here?" Alura called her husband away from their ship.

"What is it?" Zor-El asked.

"There are a few things about Kara's life on Earth that Astra did not tell you about, so I'm going to use my psychic powers to bring you up to speed." J'onn said and Zor-El nodded as J'onn used his powers to restore Zor-El's mind to the original universe and also bring him up to speed on what he'd missed since his death.

"That was intense." Zor-El said as he looked at his wife.

"I thought it would be best if you knew the truth. Especially since Kara is bound to have anger pent up towards you when she sees you." Alura said.

"But not you?" Zor-El asked.

"Kara and I cleared the air between us in the old earth. You never had the chance to do so." Alura pointed out.

"Fair enough. How angry will she be at me?" Zor-El asked as he looked at the martian, since it was clear that J'onn knew Kara best.

"She was horrified and disgusted with you when she discovered Medusa. But she slowly came to terms with the fact that both of you were not the people she thought you were and I do think that she forgave you when she discovered that you gave your life to preserve a piece of Argo, but I also know that she will want to confront you about it." J'onn said as Zor-El then turned to where Mon-El was talking to Astra.

"I don't like him anymore." Zor-El said and both J'onn and Alura smiled at that.

"I understand your hesitation Zor-El, but from what Kara told me, she and Mon-El were deeply in love and the only reason they separated was because his mother was very old fashioned and she was forced to give him up to save Earth. He is a good man and he loves our daughter and if she chooses to fall in love with him again, we will be supportive of that." Alura said and Zor-El nodded.

"It's just hard to think that when I see Kara, she'll be old enough to actually fall in love." Zor-El said and both Alura and J'onn nodded.

"You're still going to Mars right?" Alura asked J'onn, who nodded.

"Yes, my father is imprisoned there and Astra has agreed to help me rescue him. Then we are going to return to earth to use the phantom zone projector Kal-El keeps in his hidden fortress to release my brother." J'onn said.

"Well, we'd better leave soon. We've been separated from our daughter long enough." Alura said.

"I have to ask though, why not just stay on Earth?" J'onn asked.

"For one thing, Ms. Luthor has the formula to make Harun-El, which we need to get so that Argo can continue producing the only thing that makes our atmosphere livable." Alura said.

"And the other?" J'onn asked.

"I want to keep an eye on Selena, discover if she's still plotting with the worldkillers and if so, stop her. Once that is done, we will move to Earth for good." Alura said and J'onn nodded.

* * *

Kara and Nia were sparring in the Tower as Winn manned the computers, since Lena was still on bedrest after Lex tried to kill her and Alex was running the DEO with J'onn gone, right as the computers beeped.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"Scanners detected an incoming alien craft. It's heading for us. And it's not J'onn's ship." Winn said.

"What? Who is it?" Kara asked.

"Unknown." Winn said, right as the building shook slightly.

"They're on the roof." Kara said as she and Nia both held their rings out towards the mannequins their suits were on, only to have them be sucked into the rings, only for them to then have the suits appear on their bodies.

"Let's go see who it is." Supergirl said as she flew out the window of the Tower, with Dreamer, who'd recently figured out how to use her powers to fly, following her up to the roof to see a spaceship land on the roof and it was clear that Supergirl recognized the design.

"It's a kryptonian ship." Kara said.

"Your mom." Nia said and Kara nodded.

"Things have clearly changed, since Argo did not have any ships in the old universe." Kara said, as the ship's hatch opened and to Kara's shock, her mother was not the only one getting off the ship. There were two other people getting off the ship, neither of which she ever thought she'd see again.

"Mom, dad?" Kara asked.

"J'onn restored both of our memories, Kara." Alura said.

"So, you both know the truth?" Kara asked as she looked at her father.

"Yes. J'onn also brought me up to speed on everything that had happened in your life since I died." Zor-El said.

"We'll talk about that later." Kara said as she looked past her parents to see who the last person getting off the ship was and she had to admit, her heart did start racing a bit at who it was.

"Hey Kryptonian." Mon-El said with a slight smile and Kara knew that despite her thinking that she'd moved on from him, she still loved him in her heart. And that was something that likely wouldn't change.

"Daxamite. You're looking well." Kara said as she tried to keep her composure, but she knew she was failing miserably.

"So are you. You look great." Mon-El said and before Kara even knew what she was doing, she sped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much." Kara said as she felt Mon-El hug her just as tightly.

"I missed you too." Mon-El said as they pulled apart slightly to look into each other's eyes and then kissed, both of them feeling happier than they had in a long time in both this universe and the old one.


	15. Chapter 15

When Kara returned to the tower, she found her parents waiting for her.

"So, what was so important you had to leave us right after we arrived on this planet?" Alura asked her daughter, who smiled sheepishly at them.

"I am sorry about that, but I owed Oliver Queen, since he's the reason this new world exists, so I figured the least I could do was go and thank him properly and answer his request for a meeting, since I know he wouldn't ask me to leave my city abruptly unless it was important and it was." Kara said as she held out a briefcase.

"A briefcase?" Zor-El asked.

"It's what's inside the briefcase that's important." Kara said as Alex, Winn and Mon-El joined them.

"It's some kind of computer." Alex said.

"It belongs to a government organization called the ASA. Or at least it used to." Kara said.

"Where did you get it?" Winn asked.

"From a guy from Freeland calling himself Black Lightning. He's a metahuman, which is what we call humans with powers on this planet." Kara said that last bit for her parents' benefit.

"What is it?" Mon-El asked.

"It's a mainframe that consists of every metahuman that the ASA came in contact with and exposes about a century's worth of crimes and corruption committed by the organization, some of which was even covered up by the rest of the government." Kara said, looking at Alex, since she was sort of the Superfriends liaison with the government.

"I've never even heard of the ASA before, but they honestly sound a lot like Cadmus. J'onn might know more about them, considering he's the director of the DEO right now." Alex said.

"Anyways, Winn, I want you to copy and transfer all the data in this thing to our network so I can return it to Black Lightning like I promised, but I can use the information in it to expose the ASA and the government's corruption." Kara said.

"How?" Zor-El asked.

"I'm what's known as a reporter on this planet dad. So is Kal-El. We report the news to the people of this country, often exposing corruption and criminal activities." Kara said.

"So, you and Kal-El work together." Zor-El said, pleased to hear this.

"Not exactly. Kal works for a separate media outlet in Metropolis called the Daily Planet while I own my own media outlet." Kara said.

"But you two are close, correct?" Zor-El asked.

"Of course. I love him like he's my brother, not my cousin, even if he wasn't always there for me when I first landed on this planet." Kara said.

"What do you mean he wasn't there for you?" Zor-El asked as Alura already knew this and she'd talked to Kal-El about it when he and Lois had stayed on Argo, but Zor-El hadn't.

"When I first arrived on Earth, Kal-El sent me to live with the Danvers Family. And honestly while I was angry at him for it at first, I talked to him about it a few years ago and now I'm grateful for it." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Zor-El asked, concerned, since family had been one of the highest ideals on Krypton and the fact that Kal-El had appeared to have abandoned Kara did not sit well with him.

"Being with Kal when I first arrived on Earth wouldn't have been a good idea, since all it would've done was remind me of Krypton and the fact that I failed the very reason you sent me here in the first place. If I'd been raised by him, then it would've just served as a reminder of my failure. Besides, he made sure I was well taken care of with the Danvers family and he visited a lot. For a long time, I was the one who pushed him away. But when I did need him, he was there." Kara said.

"Still, I'd like to speak to him about this." Zor-El said.

"We do need to let him know about this development. He'll be so jealous when he finds out that you got this scoop over him." Alex said and Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Perhaps we should have brought backup." Astra asked J'onn as they got out of his ship on Mars.

"No. A large group would raise too much suspicion." J'onn said as he heard someone approach them.

"Are you sure that our spaceship did not tip them off?" Astra asked as suddenly, a ring of white martians appeared around them.

_"Who are you?"_ One of the white martians said in the martian language, but J'onn recognized their, or rather, her, voice and simply shifted to his green martian form.

_"I am J'onn J'onzz." _J'onn said as the same white martian he'd spoken to shifted to the form of none other than the green martian form of M'gann M'orzz.

_"I am M'gann M'orzz, leader of the White Martian Resistance and you J'onn J'onzz, are welcomed among our ranks. Who is it you have brought with you?" _M'gann asked.

"I am Astra of the house of El of Krypton. I am an ally of J'onn J'onzz and I have come to aid him." Astra said as M'gann nodded.

"We'll speak english for your convenience." M'gann said.

"Thank you." Astra nodded.

"What brought you back to Mars?" M'gann asked, though both J'onn and M'gann could tell that she knew.

"I sensed a presence here that I have not sensed since before the great war. My father." J'onn said.

"He is alive. And he is safely at our base. Come with us. We'll take you to him." M'gann said and J'onn nodded.

"First though, could I speak to you in private M'gann?" J'onn asked and M'gann nodded as she led J'onn away from the group.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" M'gann asked.

"This." J'onn said as he touched his hand to her forehead and restored her memories, causing her to shift into her human form.

"J'onn." M'gann said as he returned to his human form as well.

"You remember me now." J'onn said.

"Yes and as much as I want to return to Earth with you, I know I am needed here more." M'gann said.

"When I return to Earth, I intend to release Malefic from the Phantom Zone and restore his memories, along with my father's as I did your's and then I intend to send him back here to help you end this war once and for all." J'onn said.

"I hope so, since he was like a gift from H'ronmeer himself. We were finally starting to achieve peace." M'gann said and J'onn smiled.

"Hopefully someday, that peace can be achieved and we can return here, if only to visit, since Earth has become my new home, but to see this planet restored to its former glory." J'onn said.

"And when this war is over, I intend to join you on Earth, since I was happy there and I will be happy with you. On whatever planet we choose to be on." M'gann said and J'onn smiled as they kissed.

"Now, my father." J'onn said and M'gann nodded.

"Of course. And, there's another surprise waiting for you at the base. Let's go." M'gann said as J'onn looked at her curiously, but nodded and followed her, since he knew she'd take precautions to keep him from reading her mind, so he just followed her.


	16. Chapter 16

When they arrived at the White Martian Resistance base, J'onn was confused about what it was that M'gann was hiding from him, but he was hoping that not that they were at the base, maybe he'd get some answers.

"Okay M'gann what exactly are you hiding from me?" J'onn asked.

"Like I told you J'onn, it's a surprise. And honestly, you wouldn't have believed me if I told you. It's something you'd need to see for yourself." M'gann said.

"Okay, but what is it?" J'onn asked.

"There are two freedom fighters I want you to meet." M'gann said, confusing him further until he saw who was approaching them.

"It can't be." J'onn said as he saw two female green martians, both of whom looked as though they were in their teenage years, approach them. But it wasn't the fact that they were green martians that shocked him. It was who they were that shocked him.

"J'onn, you know them?" Astra asked him.

"Yes, I do." J'onn said, still trying to wrap his head around it.

"M'gann, who are they and how does he know us?" one of the green martians said as J'onn then shifted to his green martian form and now both of the other green martians had similar reactions that he had held when he first saw them.

"Father?" one of the girls said.

"K'hym, T'ania." J'onn said tearfully as he rushed up and pulled both of his daughters into his arms and held them tightly.

"How, we thought you were dead." T'ania asked.

"I thought the same of you. I thought that you both had died at the camp." J'onn said.

"M'gann saved us. She tried to get us and mother out of the camp, but we were ambushed." K'hym said as J'onn looked over at M'gann.

"We were ambushed by the worst of the whites during our escape. M'yri'ah told me to get her children to safety while she bought us time. I tried to protest, but she insisted that her children's survival was more important than her own. I have lived with the shame of my failure since." M'gann said.

"Don't, you did as she wanted and you saved K'hym and T'ania. You did a better job of protecting my daughters than I did. I am forever in your debt." J'onn said.

"But what about you father? How did you escape?" T'ania asked.

"To this day, I still do not know. I managed to get lucky and escaped the camp. I fled to Earth and until recently, I hid there, living in my shame. I should've known you survived." J'onn said, trying to figure out how he hadn't sensed them.

"Do not blame yourself J'onn. After I rescued the girls, I taught them to suppress their psychic signatures to prevent the whites from locating them." M'gann explained and J'onn nodded at her gratefully.

"I'm here because I sensed my father was alive as well. I came here to get him and bring him back to Earth with me and now both of you are coming as well." J'onn said.

"Father, we cannot leave our home." K'hym protested.

"No girls, he's right. If I'd known your father was alive, I would've sent you both to him for your safety. Besides, Earth is a wonderful planet to call home. From what I've heard." M'gann said.

"But we will come back right?" T'ania asked.

"Of course we will. But for now, my priority is getting you two and my father to safety." J'onn said.

"I'll take you to M'yrnn." M'gann said and J'onn nodded as she led him to a side chamber where he found his father waiting.

"Give us a minute so I can restore his mind. He needs to know what I did." J'onn said.

"He understood before. He will again." M'gann said as J'onn nodded as he walked up to his father.

"My son. You have returned." M'yrnn said, surprising J'onn, since M'yrnn had refused to believe he was really J'onn right away.

"I have. I'm surprised you're so quick to accept that." J'onn said.

"My grandchildren are alive. Something I once thought to be impossible, but if they are alive, then I see no reason to reject the idea that you survived as well." M'yrnn said as they hugged.

"Father, I have missed you so much." J'onn said tearfully.

"And I have missed you my son. How I have dreamed of this reunion." M'yrnn said and J'onn took a deep breath.

"Father, there is something else I must tell you. Or rather, show you. If you'll let me in?" J'onn asked and M'yrnn nodded as J'onn took a deep breath before restoring his father's memories of both the old universe and more importantly, Malefic.

When he was done, he looked at his father, but was still a little shocked at his smile.

"You're not angry at me for what I did?" J'onn asked.

"I already told you J'onn. All you did was alleviate this old man's pain and what I am proud of is that you succeeded where I failed. You got through to Malefic and brought him back into our family." M'yrnn said and J'onn smiled.

"And when we return to Earth, I intend to release Malefic from the Phantom Zone and restore his mind as I did your's and M'gann's so that you may make your peace with him in person and because I believe he may be the key to finally ending this war between the Green and White Martians." J'onn said and M'yrnn smiled.

"You truly have become your own version of a man of peace." M'yrnn said.

"I am doing my best. But, are you ready to leave yet?" J'onn asked.

"You cannot leave yet." M'yrnn said.

"Why not?" J'onn asked.

"You must retrieve the staff of Kolar. You cannot allow it to remain here for the time being." M'yrnn said and J'onn nodded.

* * *

While they waited for Kal-El to arrive, Zor-El decided that it was time to have a talk with his daughter.

"Kara, can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" Zor-El asked and since Kara had an idea on what this was about, she nodded as she guided her father over to a more private corner of the tower.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kara asked.

"J'onn told me how you reacted when you learned about Medusa." Zor-El said and Kara sighed.

"Dad, I was horrified when I learned what you did. You always told me that you were saving lives, but I guess that the only lives you cared about were kryptonian ones." Kara said.

"I know. Your uncle Zor-El had a very similar reaction when he learned of Medusa's existence. But I truly believed that what I was doing was right." Zor-El said.

"Mom said the same thing about sentencing Aunt Astra and countless other people to Fort Rozz, many of them for minor offenses. It doesn't make what you did any less terrible. Did you even think about what would happen if an enemy got their hands on Medusa and reworked it so that it could be used against Krypton. Your perfect weapon could've become the perfect weapon to use against any planet if it fell into the wrong hands with the right knowledge?" Kara shouted at him and Zor-El simply looked down in shame, knowing there was truth in every word she said.

"Kara, just like your mother, I had a lot of time to reflect on my previous actions after Krypton's end. I regret that I created Medusa and every other thing I've done. It was only after we lost you and everything else that I realized how wrong I was. I am sorry." Zor-El said as Kara calmed herself down.

"I know you are. And I forgave you for what you did after I learned that you gave your life to preserve Argo City. But still, I never realized how much I needed to get that off my chest until you brought it up." Kara said.

"I understand." Zor-El said and they continued talking while they waited for Kal-El to arrive.


	17. Chapter 17

When Clark arrived at the Tower, he was surprised to find not only his Aunt Alura there waiting for him, but his Uncle Zor-El as well. Sure Kara had told him over the phone, but seeing it wasn't until now that he was actually seeing that he truly believed it. His uncle was alive. His father's brother. For so long he'd been alone in the universe, he'd thought of himself as the last survivor of Krypton. Then Kara came around and he knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Then he'd discovered Argo and his paternal aunt still being alive as well. But now he was meeting the only other blood related family he had besides Kara.

"Kal-El." Zor-El said at the sight of him.

"Uncle Zor-El." Clark said as he approached his uncle.

"You look so much like your father." Zor-El said, since he honestly felt like he was staring at a younger version of Jor-El.

"I wish I'd gotten to know him." Clark said and Zor-El placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know that Kara and Alura have both told you so much about him and your mother, but there are things about them that only I know, since he and I were best friends long before I ever met Alura. If there's anything you want to know about either of them. Just ask." Zor-El said and Clark nodded.

"Thank you." Clark said.

"However, there is something I do need to ask you." Zor-El said.

"You want to know why I didn't raise Kara myself when she landed on Earth?" Clark asked and Zor-El nodded.

"To protect her. When Kara landed on Earth, I had already revealed myself to this planet as Superman and in doing so, I'd made several dangerous enemies. Enemies that I knew would not hesitate to use Kara against me if they found out about her. Not to mention all the criminals Aunt Alura sent to Fort Rozz were just released on Earth and I knew that if they found out about her, then they'd come after her before she was even able to control her powers. I knew that the best thing for Kara and her safety would be if she was raised away from me. But whenever she needed me, I tried to be there for her." Clark said and Zor-El nodded, having seen his point.

"Okay, I understand that." Zor-El said.

"And honestly, I think that sending Kara to live with the Danvers is part of what helped her become the person she is today. A hero that honestly puts me to shame." Clark said.

"Clark." Kara said.

"No Kara, it's true. I told you before that you are so much stronger than I am. Not physically, which you are, though it pains me slightly to admit it," Clark said and Kara rolled her eyes at that, "but also, you're a better person then I am. The call you made to end the Daxamite invasion, it's not one I'd be able to make. You gave up your own happiness to save the entire planet." Clark said.

"What did she do?" Zor-El asked.

"My mother didn't react well when she found out I'd fallen in love with a kryptonian, especially one of your house. She blamed Kara for my not wanting to return to Daxam with her, so she took it out on the people of earth. And in order to stop the invasion after my mother went against the Dakam Ur vow of trial by combat, she employed a weapon that rendered the air toxic to daxamites." Mon-El said.

"Really." Zor-El said, looking at his daughter, honestly impressed.

"I did what I had to do to protect my planet. Even if doing so broke my heart." Kara said.

"And as much as I hate to say it, I don't think I would've been able to make the same call. She's a better hero than I am or ever will be." Clark said.

"That's true. I seem to recall Kara being a paragon, one of the 8 beings of the highest order of heroes, while you are not." Alex said smugly as she entered the tower.

"Who are you?" Zor-El asked.

"Dad, this is my foster sister Alex. But honestly, we couldn't be closer sisters if we were blood. She is honestly the one person who made me feel more at home here on Earth than anyone." Kara said as her sister smiled at her.

"Then our house owes you a great debt." Zor-El said and Alura nodded her agreement.

"Now, what exactly is a paragon?" Zor-El asked and Alura nodded, also curious.

"8 beings of the purest will, basically the multiverse's last line of defense. Both Kara and J'onn are among them. Kara is the paragon of hope and J'onn is the paragon of honor." Alex said.

"Did I hear my name?" J'onn asked with a smile as he entered the tower with his father, Astra and two human girls.

"J'onn, not that it isn't good to have you back, but would you mind explaining why you brought two teenagers into our secret base without telling us?" Kara asked.

"Show them girls." J'onn said as the two nodded and shifted to familiar green martian forms, or at least, familiar to Kara, since she'd seen them before. Once, in a memory.

"J'onn, are these?" Kara asked and J'onn nodded with a bigger grin on his face than Kara or Alex had seen him and that was when Alex put the pieces together.

"Alex and Kara Danvers, meet my daughters, Kh'ym and T'ania J'onzz." J'onn said and both Kara and Alex smiled.

"Then they are welcome here any time." Kara said.

"Good because I am actually leaving them in your care for the moment." J'onn said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"My father and I are going to the Fortress of Solitude to use the phantom zone projector and I don't want to put them at risk." J'onn said.

"I'd better go with you. Kelex is programmed to target intruders and your father would likely qualify at that moment." Kara said and J'onn nodded.

"I actually set up a martian protocol at the Fortress, back in the times when we didn't trust each other." Clark said and J'onn nodded.

"I will let Alex discuss what to do with the DEO's kryptonite with you, since I am resigning from it now to spend more time with my father and my daughters." J'onn said and Clark nodded as he turned to Alex.

"We'll talk about it more later, since while I hate the idea of kryptonite existing, I also think that we can't leave ourselves vulnerable if another kryptonian like Non or Zod show up. But we can discuss measures to protect you all from kryptonite." Alex said.

"Once Lena's recovery is finished, I'm going to have her build me an anti kryptonite suit. I'm sure she'd be willing to build one for you to Kal." Kara said.

"And you trust her, despite what she did?" Clark asked.

"We've made amends and I trust her with my life." Kara said and Clark nodded.

"Okay then." Clark said.

"We should get going. Malefic shouldn't have to suffer any more than he already has. Alex, have Kelly prep the medbay to restore Malefic's full powers." Kara said and Alex nodded as Kara, J'onn and M'yrnn flew out of the tower.


	18. Chapter 18

When Kara, J'onn and M'yrnn arrived at the Fortress of Solitude, M'yrnn looked around the Fortress in awe, since he'd never seen it before.

"This place is truly incredible." M'yrnn said and Kara smiled.

"Yes it is. Clark told me that he built this place to have a bit of our old home in our new home. Of course, that was before we knew about Argo, but still, this place is truly beautiful." Kara agreed, right as Kelex approached.

"Hello Kara Zor-El, may I ask why you've brought Martians into the Fortress. I am preparing to execute Martian Protocol." Kelex said.

"Do it and I'll blast you. You are to give J'onn J'onzz and M'yrnn J'onzz guest level clearance." Kara said, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course lady Kara. How may I assist you today?" Kelex asked.

"Prepare the Phantom Zone projector to locate Malefic J'onzz and bring him here. And lockdown the fortress to ensure he cannot escape." Kara said.

"As you wish Lady Kara." Kelex said.

"Thank you for your help Kara." J'onn said.

"You're welcome, but how do you plan to get Malefic to let you enter his mind. I seem to recall that trying to force your way in could kill you both." Kara said.

"By apologizing to him and offering him a way into my mind. Once the connection is established, it can't be stopped. When he enters my mind, I will be able to enter and restore his." J'onn said and Kara nodded.

"I am here if you need my help." Kara said and J'onn nodded at her gratefully.

"Thank you." J'onn said as they walked up to the projector, where Kelex was waiting.

"Have you located the target?" Kara asked.

"I have." Kelex said and Kara took a deep breath.

"Anti martian escape protocols are in effect correct?" Kara asked, since she had no intention of letting Malefic leave the Fortress until she was sure his threat was neutralized.

"Yes, the fortress is sealed and is vibrating at a frequency Kal-El discovered is impossible for any martian to phase through." Kelex said.

"Good. Now, turn the projector on." Kara said as she took a deep breath as Kelex turned on the projector.

About a second later, Malefic J'onzz exited the portal.

_"So you have finally released me brother."_ Malefic asked in their native tongue.

_"Yes, to atone for what I did to you. I am so sorry Mal. And to make it up to you." _J'onn said as he knelt down.

_"What are you doing?" _Malefic asked.

"I am letting you into my mind." J'onn said in English for Kara's benefit.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Malefic asked.

"Because it is the only way that I know you will believe my words are true." J'onn said as he stood up and let Malefic approach him.

"How do you know that I won't just kill you?" Malefic asked.

"I don't. But I'm hoping that when you see my remorse, you will forgive me." J'onn said as Malefic placed his hand on J'onn's temple, initiating the bond, but before he could make a move, J'onn quickly restored his brother's memories before pulling away.

"J'onn." Malefic said, all anger leaving him as he looked at his brother.

"Hello brother. It is good to see you again." J'onn said as the two of them hugged.

"Hello my son." M'yrnn said, making Malefic realize that his father was here.

"Father, I am so sorry for the pain I caused you. It was so great that J'onn had to erase me from the hive mind to ease your suffering." Malefic said, but M'yrnn shook his head.

"No my son, it is I who owe you an apology. I should never have treated you the way that I did. H'ronmeer tested me and I failed. But I will not fail again, now that I remember you." M'yrnn said as he hugged his younger son gratefully.

"Father, you know I cannot stay here. I must return to Mars and fix what I helped to break." Malefic said.

"Well hopefully, we can make one stop first." J'onn said.

"What do you mean?" Malefic asked.

"My daughters are alive Mal. And I want them to meet you." J'onn said.

"Are you sure?" Malefic asked.

"Yes I am. And M'gann will be waiting for you when you do return to Mars." J'onn said and Malefic nodded.

* * *

When the four of them returned to the Tower, J'onn smiled when he saw all three of his daughters interacting happily, since he still considered both Alex and Kara to be his daughters, even though he knew that both of their real parents were still alive. Which reminded him, they needed to start looking for Jeremiah.

"Everyone, this is my brother, Malefic." J'onn said.

"I didn't know you had a brother." K'hym said as she looked at her uncle in surprise.

"That's because I did not get along with your father or grandfather very well until recently. I brought shame on our family and I was sent away because of it. But now, I have a chance to redeem myself." Malefic said, not wanting his nieces to know that he was a traitor.

"What do you mean?" Alura asked.

"I know how the White Martians think. I believe that I can bring our races together." Malefic said.

"How do you know them?" T'ania asked and J'onn sighed.

"Because your uncle worked with them during the war. He was born with a rare disorder, and our people ostracized him for it. So, we hid him away. I hid him away." M'yrnn said shamefully.

"I don't understand." K'hym asked and Malefic looked down at her and T'ania.

"I lack the ability to connect with the Martian Hive Mind. However, instead, I can affect it negatively, hurting green martians, particularly your father and I also have the power to incept. However, I grew angry at J'onn and father and the rest of our kind for treating me the way they did. So, when the White Martians discovered me and offered me my freedom and revenge, I took it. Now I am ashamed of my actions." Malefic said.

"The only reason you took those actions is because we left you no choice but to. And for that, I am sorry." J'onn said.

"Your father sent me to the Phantom Zone after he caught me." Malefic said.

"And then, to soothe my father's anguish, I erased Malefic from our hive mind. It wasn't until shortly before I returned to Mars that I myself was reminded of him and my shameful act." J'onn said.

"Can we trust him?" T'ania asked, eying her uncle suspiciously.

"We formed a mental bond and restored our brotherly bond. He is family, not the enemy." J'onn assured his daughters.

"And I believe that I can end the prejudice between the Green and White Martians once and for all." Malefic said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"While I was in the Phantom Zone, I had a lot of time to think. I used to wonder why H'ronmeer cursed me the way he did with power, as it seemed to do nothing but make people miserable, but now I've realized that this was always his plan. He made me this way so that I could be the one to bring his children together." Malefic said.

"The one son of the Greens who understands the whites." J'onn said.

"Yes, since I understand both sides, I believe that I can be the one to unite our people for the first time since Phobos and Deimos." Malefic said and M'yrnn smiled.

"I know you can, my son. And I am so proud." M'yrnn said, but Malefic shook his head no.

"No father. Do not say that to me yet, for I have not truly earned it. But I will someday. After I have helped bring an end to the same war I helped to ignite and make Mars a safe place for you, J'onn and the girls again." Malefic said and M'yrnn smiled.

"And I believe that day is soon in our future my son. But I will be happy living here with J'onn while you work to end the war." M'yrnn said.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind some company." Astra said, surprising them all.

"What do you mean?" Malefic asked.

"You are not the only one who has sins to atone for. I cannot help this planet. Not the way my niece does. But my experience as a soldier may be of use to the resistance. They know how to fight martians, but not a kryptonian." Astra said and J'onn nodded.

"Not a bad idea. Not to mention it could be used as your parole." J'onn said and Alura nodded.

"When I return to Argo, I will make the same proposal to the council." Alura said and Astra nodded as they continued talking and celebrating the reunion both J'onn and Kara's families.


	19. Chapter 19

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon aunt Astra." Kara said as she, her mom, J'onn and M'yrnn escorted Astra and Malefic to J'onn's ship.

"Look at it this way my little one. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back. This isn't goodbye forever. While I don't know when or how it will be, we will see each other again." Astra promised her.

"Okay." Kara said as she hugged her aunt tightly.

"Take care my sister. I am so proud of how far you've come." Alura said as she hugged her sister.

"I will bring honor to our house." Astra said.

"I know you will." Alura said as she hugged her sister.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets back in one piece." Malefic said.

"Please, if anything she'll be the one saving your green ass." Kara said as J'onn and Alura chuckled.

"She's not wrong." Astra said as Malefic turned to his father.

"I will make you proud father." Malefic said and M'yrnn smiled at him.

"You already have my son. You came back to face your past and now you're going to set things right." M'yrnn told him and Malefic smiled as he hugged his father before turning to his brother.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." J'onn said.

"Thank you for reminding me of what's really important." Malefic said and J'onn smiled as the two brother's hugged.

"By the way, M'gann, she's an amazing woman. One who doesn't deserve a lover who's on another planet." Malefic said with a smile.

"Try anything and you'll wish I'd left you in the Phantom Zone." J'onn threatened, but there was no real threat in his words and Kara smiled at the joking nature of the two.

"Relax, I wouldn't dare." Malefic promised.

"Good. Tell her I'll see her soon. I'm sure that between the three of you, Mars will finally know peace." J'onn said with a smile as he hugged his brother again before watching him and Astra get into the ship and fly off.

"So, what now?" Alura asked.

"Now, we make the most of the time we have left before you and dad go back to Argo. Remind me again about why you're doing that?" Kara asked her mother as J'onn and M'yrnn flew off.

"Well for one thing, we need to deliver your friend Lena's formula for making Harun-El to Argo so that our people can begin making an indefinite supply of the substance to maintain Argo's shield. But more importantly, I want to keep a closer eye on Selena, since if I can find proof of her and the other children of Juda Kal creating the worldkillers, then they will be arrested and maybe will stop the worldkillers before they are even activated. What is your plan for that by the way?" Alura asked.

"We can't be certain that the worldkillers are the same people they were before. Until we have confirmation, we can't risk using the Harun-El on the same people they were before unless we wanted to risk turning innocent people into additional worldkillers, we're going to have to wait for them to make the first move. No matter how much I don't want to." Kara said and Alura nodded as they took off and headed back to the Tower.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kara asked when they arrived at the tower to find computers beeping.

"What is that?" Alura asked.

"I'm not sure." Kara said as she rushed over to the computers to find out what was going on.

"What is this?" Kara asked as she saw it was some kind of tracking program that was going off, but she couldn't believe what it was tracking. Or rather, who it was tracking.

"I have to go." Kara said as she began programming the coordinates into the transmatter portal.

"Kara, where are you going?" Alura asked.

"This program has been trying to track down my foster father Jeremiah Danvers. He's been missing for years and we thought he was dead." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Alura asked.

"When I came to earth, Alex's parents, Jeremiah and Eliza, took me in, since they were the ones who helped Kal-El learn to understand his own powers. About a year later, the DEO, which was a lot different back then than it is now, found out about me and in order to keep the real Hank Henshaw from taking me in and experimenting on me, Jeremiah agreed to work for the DEO. We thought he died not long after on the mission that was actually to kill J'onn. Things didn't go as planned when Jeremiah realized that J'onn wasn't a threat, but a refugee like me, so he turned on Henshaw and we thought they both died in the process and J'onn took on Henshaw's appearance to reform the DEO to it's true purpose. But it turns out that the anti alien organization Lena's adopted mother Lillian, who shares the same ideals as her son, who is Kal's greatest enemy, found them both in the jungle and saved them. She forced Jeremiah to work for her under the threat of killing Eliza, Alex and myself. We found out he was alive around a year after I became Supergirl on the old earth and we've been searching for him ever since. We found him, but it turned out to be a Cadmus trap, but he came to his senses and escaped and we haven't found any trace of him since." Kara said.

"And now you've found him." Alura said and Kara nodded.

"And now I'm going to bring him home." Kara said as she also sent out a message to the other superfriends to get to the Tower immediately.

* * *

"Okay Kara, what was so important that we all had to rush here in the middle of the night?" Alex asked as she, J'onn, Nia, Winn and Mon-El, entered the Tower.

"We've found Jeremiah." Kara said simply, causing Alex to turn to face her and Kara could tell that she had her sister's full attention now, that she didn't have it before.

"Huh, it actually worked." Winn said, causing all eyes to turn to him.

"What worked?" Alex asked.

"Lena and I decided to create a satellite search program to search for him using basically every satellite orbiting the planet and we didn't tell you because we didn't want to get your hopes up in case it didn't work." Winn said and Kara and Alex both nodded.

"So, where is he?" Alex asked.

"Peru. Not far from where he and J'onn first met." Kara said.

"But what if it's another trap?" Mon-El asked.

"Why do you think I called in the team before rushing out there. We're not leaving empty handed. Suit up" Kara said as she and Nia both activated their suits and J'onn shifted to his martian form.

"I don't have a suit." Mon-El said.

"Actually, you do." Winn said as he tossed a ring to Mon-El.

"Just finished it. I think you'll find the design very familiar." Winn said as Mon-El saw that the ring resembled a Legion Ring.

"Nice." Mon-El said as he slid it on and after activating it, the Q-waves synced up with his subconscious, since while Lena was still on bedrest from her brother's attack, she had given Winn her plans for the Q-Wave suit rings and Winn had used the knowledge he'd gained from the future to modify it to serve as a 21st century version of Legion ring, and after a flash of light, Mon-El was in his red and blue suit.

"Nice." Mon-El said.

"That's not the best part. The best part is that the ring will also allow you to fly, thanks to both my time spent in the future and some tech I've been developing at Lord Technologies." Winn said.

"Great, so now I'm the only member of this team who doesn't have a super suit, fly or have any kind of powers." Alex said and Kara rolled her eyes.

"What about Winn?" Kara asked.

"I meant out of the people on this team who go into the field." Alex said and Kara nodded.

"That just makes you even more of a badass when you win." Kara said and Alex nodded, happy with that before going to strap up with gear from the armory as Winn powered up the transmat portal.

"Come on, remember, we're not coming back empty handed." Kara said as Alex joined them.

"Let's go." Kara said as the portal turned on and the superfriends walked through it.


	20. Chapter 20

Jeremiah Danvers was currently running for his life, since after he learned that Lillian Luthor was planning on reneging on their deal and killing Kara now that she'd become Supergirl and he knew that he had to get away and warn her. However, he wasn't sure if he'd live long enough to warn anyone, since the Cadmus facility was located deep in the jungle in Peru, far from civilization and he was currently being pursued by several Cadmus soldiers, including the real Hank Henshaw.

"You'll never escape Danvers!" Henshaw shouted at him as he fired a ray from his cybernetic eye at Jeremiah, who barely managed to jump out of the way in time, but not before being shot in the leg by another soldier.

"One chance Danvers. Come back with us and finish your work or you can die here for real this time." Henshaw said.

"You broke our deal Henshaw. Our deal was that in exchange for my help, you'd leave my family alone." Jeremiah said.

"Things changed when Kara Danvers decided to become Supergirl. She's a threat to Cadmus and threats must be eliminated." Henshaw said.

"I won't help you try to kill my daughter." Jeremiah said.

"She's not your daughter. She's a parasite who cost you your family. If you'd just handed her over to me all those years ago, you could've avoided all this." Henshaw told him.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Jeremiah said.

"So be it. Goodbye Jeremiah." Henshaw said as he raised his gun, only for them both to be distracted by a strange noise, right before two blue beams of light hit Henshaw dead center in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"What the?" Jeremiah asked as he turned in the direction that the blast came from to see Kara standing there, dressed in her Supergirl suit and her eyes still glowing blue with power and she wasn't the only one standing there. Also there was J'onn, who Jeremiah recognized immediately, along with a brunette woman in a blue and white suit, a dark haired, bearded man wearing a reverse color scheme version of Clark's Superman suit without the S on it, but what really got his attention was the sight of Alex wearing a DEO tactical uniform. Even after all this time, he still recognized her. Both of his daughters were all grown up.

"You." Henshaw said, though none of them could tell if he was talking to Kara or J'onn.

"Dreamer, put him to sleep." Kara said and the woman in blue and white nodded.

"With pleasure." Dreamer said as her fist glowed with blue energy and blasted Henshaw back as Kara and J'onn flew up quickly and took out the remaining troops as Alex rushed up to her father.

"Dad, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Aside from being shot, yes. How'd you find me or even know I was alive?" Jeremiah asked as Kara and J'onn joined them.

"J'onn, do your thing." Kara said and J'onn nodded as he leaned down and restored Jeremiah's memories.

"Alex, Kara, J'onn, you came for me." Jeremiah said as he recovered from the headache J'onn had given him, along with the memories of his old life.

"Of course we did. Alex, how bad is the damage?" Kara asked.

"He's losing blood fast." Alex said.

"I can cauterize it to buy time to get him back to the Tower." Kara said.

"Do it." Jeremiah said as he braced himself for the pain as Kara did exactly that.

"Done." Kara said.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Alex said.

"You can't leave yet." Jeremiah said as he grimaced through the pain.

"Why not?" Kara asked.

"Because the Cadmus facility I escaped from had other alien prisoners." Jeremiah said.

"Then we can't leave yet. Alex, get Jeremiah back to the Tower, since you're the only one of us with medical experience." Kara said and Alex nodded.

"Wait, the entire facility is covered with power dampeners." Jeremiah said as Winn came over the comms.

"Actually, that won't be a problem for Kara, Nia and Mon-El, since when Lena and I upgraded your rings, we also gave them the ability to bypass power dampening technology." Winn said.

"Awesome." Supergirl said.

"What about me?" J'onn asked.

"I have another version of the tech here at the tower, if you come back with Alex, I can give it to you and then transmat you back to the facility." Winn said as the transmat portal reopened.

"Where's the facility?" Kara asked Jeremiah.

"A few miles in that direction." Jeremiah said as he pointed back in the direction he'd come from.

"I'll meet you there." J'onn said as he helped Alex carry Jeremiah through the portal.

"Okay then, let's do this." Supergirl said as she, Valor and Dreamer flew towards the facility.

* * *

When the trio arrived at the facility, Supergirl made them an entrance by flying through the roof and Mon-El and Dreamer followed her.

However, the moment Kara entered the facility, she nearly fell out of the sky due to the amount of kryptonite that was stored in the facility and Mon-El was barely able to catch her in time.

"Winn, this place is full of kryptonite, it's affecting Kara already." Dreamer said over the comms.

"Tell Mon-El to press the emblem on her suit. Lena built an additional surprise into it." Winn said as Mon-El did just that as he tapped the S on Kara's suit and immediately, Kara was encased by the kryptonite suit Lena had built her for once and had apparently done so again.

"Supergirl, are you okay?" Mon-El asked as Kara regained consciousness.

"Yeah. Remind me to thank Lena for building the suit later." Kara said as she shook off the dizziness as they were surrounded by Cadmus agents.

"We have you surrounded." the lead agent said.

"Maybe, but you're outmatched." Supergirl asked as she flew upwards before flying back to the ground at super speed and slammed her fist into the ground, creating a shockwave sending the Cadmus soldiers flying back and knocking most of them unconscious.

"I really wish I could kiss you without that helmet." Mon-El said and Kara smiled from behind the visor.

"Come on, we need to find the security center so we can release the prisoners and also turn off the power dampeners." Kara said as a transmatter portal opened up and J'onn jumped out of it, a new bracelet on his wrist.

"That's your bypass device?" Supergirl asked and J'onn nodded.

"Winn also gave me this hacker to allow him to access Cadmus's system from the Tower. We just have to plant it on their computers." J'onn said.

"Let's do this." Supergirl said as they got moving into the facility.


	21. Chapter 21

Supergirl, J'onn, Dreamer and Mon-El proceeded to fight their way through the Cadmus facility and Supergirl was very glad that Lena had built her the kryptonite suit and it was clear that these Cadmus agents had been depending on the alien power dampeners and and their kryptonite reserves, since they weren't even that decent fighters compared to the training the four of them until they finally arrived at the computer hub.

"We're in." Supergirl said as she planted the hacker.

"Uhg, too many firewalls. It would take me at least an hour to hack into the system even if I was on site." Winn complained and then Supergirl got an idea.

"What if you could make the system think that you were Cadmus?" Supergirl asked.

"What do you mean?" Dreamer asked.

"Winn, you rigged a remote to let me control Henshaw during the Daxamite invasion, you could do it again." Supergirl said.

"I'm on it. I'll have Alex plan the bug on him and bring him there, since she's gotten Jeremiah stabilized." Winn said.

"Copy. Please tell Alex to be careful." Supergirl said, since honestly, there were few she'd be able to stand losing more than her sister.

"Why would she start now?" Winn asked and Kara smirked when she heard a slapping sound.

"Seriously Alex?" Winn complained.

"You should've waited until she left to say that." Supergirl said, though she agreed with Winn about Alex.

"I'm heading out Kara." Alex said.

"Be careful Alex." Supergirl said.

"I will." Alex promised as she walked through the portal.

* * *

When Alex returned to the jungle, she was surprised to find that Henshaw was gone. Considering how much force Kara had put into her attack on him would've been enough to have rendered him still knocked out, even with his cybernetics.

"Where are you Henshaw?" Alex asked, only to dodge just in time to avoid a blast of heat vision and turned to see Hank Henshaw, already back on his feet.

"You looking for me?" Henshaw asked from where he stood.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. After the attack my sister dealt you, I thought you'd still be out cold." Alex said.

"Please, every bit of my hardware was designed to be able to deal with creatures like her. Why you'd call that parasite your sister is beyond me." Henshaw said and Alex glared at him.

"No one insults my sister like that and gets away unscathed. And after what you put my father through already, you're lucky that my sister needs you operational. However, she never said you have to be unscathed." Alex said as she pulled out her gun and fired at Henshaw, who simply shrugged off the bullets.

"You really think bullets are going to work against me?" Henshaw asked.

"I figured we won't know if we don't try and now we know." Alex said, since it appeared that Henshaw's upgrades were much tougher than they had been in the old universe.

"I'll give one chance. Stand down and I'll be merciful. Otherwise, well, lets just say your mother will be throwing a funeral after all." Henshaw said.

"You already know my answer." Alex said.

"Yep, just thought I'd try being merciful. Thank you for giving me an excuse to do this." Henshaw said as he fired at Alex again, but this time, she wasn't able to dodge in time as she felt the heat vision blast through her DEO gear and send her flying back and knocking her into a tree, causing her to let out a scream of pain before she blacked out and actually started bleeding out.

"One down, three to go." Henshaw said as he turned around, only to find himself on the receiving end of a super speed indestructible fist, sending him flying.

"That was a mistake. No one hurts my sister." Supergirl snarled at him angrily as she retracted her kryptonite suit so Henshaw could see the anger on her face.

"She's not your sister. She's a traitor to our species and you're nothing more than a parasitic leech." Henshaw said.

"And you are nothing more than a bunch of circuits posing a monster in human skin." Supergirl said as she proceeded to slam her fist into Henshaw's head as hard as she could short of killing him before getting on the comms.

"J'onn, you're in charge of this operation now. Get Henshaw for what you need him for." Supergirl said over the comms.

"What's wrong?" J'onn asked.

"Alex is hurt badly. I need to get her back to the Tower." Supergirl said.

"Go. She's more important. Mon-El, Dreamer and I will handle this. Let me know if you need anything." J'onn said and Supergirl could hear the anger in his voice.

"Just promise me that once Henshaw is no longer useful to you, that whatever you do to him, make it hurt as much as possible." Supergirl said.

"Oh trust me, I will." J'onn said.

"Winn, open up the portal now." Supergirl said.

"On it." Winn said as Kara rushed over to her sister and did a quick x-ray vision scan to see that Alex had several serious injuries, right as the portal opened up and Kara picked her sister up carefully and rushed her through.

* * *

When J'onn returned to the data center of the Cadmus facility, he tossed Henshaw to the ground.

"Winn, how is Alex?" Mon-El asked Dreamer, since he knew how devastated Kara was and how much more devastated she would be if Alex didn't make it.

"Her injuries are too extensive for our equipment to treat. Kara took her to National City Hospital." Winn said.

"What about Jeremiah?" J'onn asked.

"He's recovering." Winn said.

"We'll be by to check on them both once we're done here." Dreamer said.

"Copy that. J'onn, did you plant the bug I made on Henshaw?" Winn asked.

"Yep, what do we do now?" J'onn asked.

"Just plug him into the data core and I can use the bug to make him access the database and give me remote access to it. Once the uplink is complete, you can tear his arm off for all I care." Winn said.

"Don't tempt me." J'onn said darkly as he gripped the arm he knew contained Henshaws cybernetic port and connected him to the mainframe and after a few minutes, Winn came over the comms.

"Okay, I'm in and the power dampeners are now disabled. However, there is something you guys should see." Winn said.

"What?" Dreamer asked as Winn accessed the cameras.

"I was going through the log of the prisoners and you guys should look at this." Winn said as he remotely pulled up surveillance footage of one of the cells and Dreamer was especially shocked at who it was.

"Is that Brainy?" Dreamer asked.

"Looks like it." J'onn said.

"J'onn, what should we do?" Mon-El asked.

"Mon-El see if you can find transportation to get these prisoners out of here. Dreamer and I will get to Brainy. If it is him, I'll restore his memories and we'll get him back to the Tower. Winn, once Mon-El has found transportation, use the PA system to direct the prisoners to the transport. You get those aliens to the DEO and then meet us there." J'onn said and Mon-El and Dreamer both nodded as they headed out of the security center to their different missions.

* * *

**Don't worry, I am not killing off Alex, but what I'm doing with her is setting up an arc that I've been wanting to do for awhile. You'll understand soon enough.**


	22. Chapter 22

"J'onn, can you confirm it's him?" Dreamer asked J'onn when they entered the coluan's cell.

"They're keeping him sedated. Smart move, considering all the damage he could do, even with the power dampeners." J'onn said.

"Well, can you confirm that this is our Brainy and if so, give him a brain dump so we can get out of here." Dreamer asked and J'onn nodded as he did a quick psychic scan and confirmed that this was the new earth counterpart of Querl Dox, so J'onn restored his memories.

"He'll wake up with a headache, but he can also tell us how and why he's here." J'onn said.

"Winn, open up the transmat portal, I might need you to reboot Brainy if he doesn't come back online on his own." Dreamer said.

"Copy that. Mon-El is starting up the frigate now, so the alien refugees should be at the DEO shortly." Winn said.

"Winn, have you heard anything about Alex?" J'onn asked.

"Kara called and said that she's in surgery, but hasn't heard anything yet." Winn said.

"Let's get back to the tower." Dreamer said as the portal opened and the two of them dragged the unconscious coluan through the portal.

* * *

"Get him to the medbay." Winn said as he helped J'onn and Dreamer pull Brainy through the Tower.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Dreamer asked.

"Cadmus may have done more than just sedate him. Remember, Coluans are basically just living computers, which means that they are susceptible to computer based glitches. I'll need to run a diagnostic on Brainy's AI core to figure out what's going on." Winn said as they got Brainy situated.

"Winn, any word on Alex?" J'onn asked.

"No, but you should head there, since Kara has called Eliza. You should be there to restore Eliza's memories so that she doesn't question why you or Jeremiah are there." Winn said.

"Go, I'll meet you there later and I'll tell Mon-El to head there after he gets those aliens to safety." Nia said and J'onn nodded his agreement.

"J'onn, any chance you can give me lift?" Jeremiah asked as he got up from his own cot.

"You sure you're up for that?" J'onn asked.

"Alex patched me up before she went back for Henshaw." Jeremiah said and Winn nodded in confirmation.

"Then let's go." J'onn said as he grabbed Jeremiah and they flew towards the hospital.

* * *

Kara was waiting anxiously for any news about Alex when she saw J'onn and Jeremiah enter the waiting room.

"Any word on Alex yet?" Jeremiah asked.

"Not yet. I'm getting really worried. Kelly is in the restroom right now and Eliza is on her way here now." Kara said.

"Kelly?" Jeremiah asked.

"Alex's girlfriend. She's James' sister and honestly, she and Alex adore each other." Kara said.

"What happened to that Maggie woman Alex was dating?" Jeremiah asked.

"They were actually engaged, but Alex called it off when she found out that Maggie didn't want kids." Kara said as Kelly joined them.

"Hey, has there been any word on Alex yet?" Kelly asked.

"Not yet. Oh and Kelly, this is Jeremiah." Kara said.

"Alex's father." Kelly said as she held out her hand to Jeremiah, who shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Kelly. The fact that you're here for Alex right now is enough to put you in my good books." Jeremiah said and Kelly smiled as a nurse came out.

"I'm looking for the family of Alex Danvers." the nurse said as Kara and Jeremiah were the first to get up.

"That's us." Kara said.

"I'll need to know your relationships with her?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her sister Kara Danvers and this is her father, my foster father, Jeremiah Danvers." Kara said and the nurse nodded as Kelly and J'onn got up.

"We're coming too." J'onn said.

"I'm sorry, but only Mr. and Ms. Danvers are on the approved list right now." the nurse said.

"Put both of them on it right now. That's Alex's girlfriend and her boss and a very close friend." Kara said.

"Names." the nurse said.

"Kelly Olsen." Kelly said.

"John Jones." J'onn said, giving the human form of his name, since he didn't want to give the real Hank Henshaw a chance to get back to Alex.

"Are there any other names you want to approve?" the nurse asked.

"Alex's mother Eliza Danvers is on her way here now and I also want you to let Winn Schott, Nia Nal, James Olsen, Lena Luthor, Clark Kent and Lois Lane." Kara said, since they hadn't determined human identities for her parents or J'onn's family yet.

"What is the news on Alex's condition?" Jeremiah demanded.

"While we were able to stabilize her, I'm afraid that her injuries were very severe." the nurse said.

"How severe?" Kara asked.

"She's suffered a large amount of damage to her spine, particularly her L4, L5 and L6 vertebrae." the nurse said.

"Does that mean?" Kelly asked.

"I'm sorry, but modern medicine can only do so much. She's paralyzed from the waist down." the nurse said and Kelly cried into Kara's shoulder.

"Can we see her?" Kara asked.

"Right this way." the nurse said as she led all of them back.

* * *

When Alex woke up, she groaned as she felt stiff and in a ton of pain.

"What's going on?" Alex groaned as she got her bearings and realized that she was lying in a hospital bed with her father, sister, girlfriend and boss all standing around her.

"Alex, I've got some bad news." Kara said but before she could go on, Alex realized something important.

"I can't feel anything below my waist. Why can't I feel my legs?" Alex asked.

"Alex, calm down." Jeremiah said.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" Alex demanded as she desperately tried to move her legs, but they wouldn't work.

"Alex, when you were attacked by Henshaw, it broke your back." Kara said gently.

"Wait, so I'm paralyzed?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry Alex. I never should've let you go out there with us tonight." Kara said, blaming herself.

"Kara, I knew the risks and I chose to accept them anyways. I always knew that there was a possibility this could happen." Alex reminded her.

"Maybe so, but Alex, I'm sorry, but you can no longer go into the field." J'onn said.

"I know. And it will take some getting used to, but I'll adapt." Alex said, though they could all tell that she wasn't as okay with this as she was pretending to be.

"Alex, you don't have to put on a brave face for us. You can let it out." Kelly said.

"No, I'm fine." Alex said.

"Alex, I don't need to be a mind reader to know that you're lying. Just let it out." J'onn said and Alex knew that she wouldn't be able to get away with keeping her brave face up and honestly, she didn't want to as she finally let her tears fall and Kelly immediately crouched down to hold her girlfriend.

"There has to be something we can do." Jeremiah said.

"There might be one way." Kara said softly so Alex wouldn't hear them.

"Kara, are you sure about this?" J'onn asked.

"It's the only thing I can think of on this planet that could completely heal Alex and it would make sure that she doesn't get hurt like this again." Kara said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jeremiah asked.

"A substance called Harun-El. It's the same substance that powers Argo City, but Lena Luthor discovered a way to use it to give humans superpowers. We used it to heal James after Lex had him shot in the old should be able to heal Alex." Kara said.

"But she could never figure out how to stabilize it. Alex would be dependent on the serum or else it would kill her." J'onn said.

"My dad understands the harun-el better than anyone else in the universe. I'm sure he could improve Lena's formula to make it permanent." Kara said as she looked at her weeping sister.

"We should ask Alex what she thinks about this, since it's her body that would be affected by the serum." J'onn said.

"What serum?" Alex asked as she finally began to calm down.

"The harun-el." Kara said.

"Of course. It healed James, there's no reason it shouldn't be able to heal you too and it would give you superpowers." Kelly said.

"But wouldn't I need regular injections of the serum to keep me stable?" Alex asked.

"My father knows the rock even better than Lena does. I'm sure he can find a way to stabilize the serum so that once you're injected with it, it's effects are stable and permanent." Kara said.

"I have to admit, it would be cool to have my own superpowers after being jealous of yours for so long." Alex said.

"So is that a yes?" Kara asked and Alex nodded.

"Yes, if your dad and Lena are able to create a one time use harun-el injection, I will take it." Alex said as Kara smiled as she gently hugged her sister.


	23. Chapter 23

"Lena, you made it." Kara said, relieved to see her friend back on her feet as Lena entered the hospital waiting room.

"I was actually here earlier today getting the all clear. It seems like just when the Superfriends get one back, we lose another." Lena said.

"Actually, we've also gained another." Kara said, though she didn't disagree with Lena's statement.

"Who?" Lena asked.

"We found Brainy at the Cadmus facility. Winn and Nia are with him at the Tower, trying to reboot him, since J'onn restored his memories while he was unconscious." Kara said.

"I'll head over there later to see if I can help Winn, since while I know Winn probably has more experience with that sort of thing due to his time in the future, I might still be able to help." Lena said.

"Actually, I want you to focus on helping Alex." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"The real Hank Henshaw did a lot of damage to Alex's body, she's paralyzed." Kara said.

"You want to use the harun-el to cure her." Lena said.

"Not just that, but I want to give Alex real powers, especially if she insists on continuing to do this. She's gotten incredibly lucky up until now, but honestly, it feels like her luck is starting to run out. If she wants to get back in the field with the Superfriends, then I want her to have a better chance at defending herself." Kara said.

"I get that, but Kara, while the serum would give Alex kryptonian powers, she'd need to take repeated injections of it in order to maintain its stability." Lena said.

"Not if my dad refines your formula. He knows even more about the Harun-El than you do, considering he used it to create the shield that protected Argo." Kara said and Lena nodded.

"Alright, only one dose, after that, I want J'onn to wipe any trace of that formula from my memories." Lena said.

"Wait, what?" Kara asked.

"Kara, I've lost track of how many times my work has been stolen and used against both of us. The lead dispersal device was stolen by the Children of Liberty, who used it to poison our air to you and your cousin, both Lex and Ben Lockwood stole the harun-el to use against us, it's too much of a risk. I trust your father with that formula, but honestly, as long as it exists in human memories, there's always a chance that it could fall into the wrong hands." Lena said.

"You really have learned from your mistakes haven't you?" Kara asked.

"Yes. I know now that there are some things that shouldn't be created, no matter what the intentions behind them were, since they could always be used for evil." Lena said.

"Okay then." Kara agreed.

"Good. So, where is your dad staying?" Lena asked.

"He and my mom are staying in the living quarters in the Tower, though they should be here soon." Kara said.

"What about Eliza?" Lena asked.

"I asked Superman to pick her up." Kara said.

"You mean Clark Kent?" Lena asked smugly.

"How did you?" Kara asked.

"Honestly Kara, after I learned your identity, it was pretty easy for me to put the pieces together. Honestly, I'm kind of surprised that Lex and my mother haven't put it together. And don't worry, I won't say a world." Lena promised.

"I know. I trust you Lena. It's Clark who might not." Kara said.

"That's understandable, but I will get him to trust me." Lena said.

"If you can get me to trust you again after everything you did, then I know you can win Superman over." Kara said.

"I hope so." Lena agreed.

* * *

"You know, I don't have to be a mind reader to know something is troubling you my friend." J'onn said as he sat down next to Jeremiah.

"Not troubled. Nervous." Jeremiah said.

"Alex is going to be fine. From what I just heard, it sounds like Lena has agreed to make the serum, so once it's made Zor-El modifies it, Alex will be even better than she was before." J'onn said.

"I'm not nervous about Alex. It's Eliza." Jeremiah said and now J'onn understood.

"She'll be happy to see you." J'onn said.

"Until you restore her memories. The last time Eliza saw me was right before I betrayed our entire family. I lied to her." Jeremiah said.

"If Kara and Alex can forgive you for that, I'm sure she can too." J'onn said.

"I hope you're right." Jeremiah said, right as said woman entered the room.

"Eliza." Kara said, getting up from where she was talking to Lena.

"Kara, thank you for arranging such a quick ride here." Eliza said.

"Where is Clark?" Kara asked.

"Dropping my stuff off at your apartment." Eliza said and Kara nodded.

"Eliza, there are two people here that you need to see." Kara said.

"Who?" Eliza asked before she noticed Jeremiah and J'onn standing there.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked.

"It will all make sense in a moment Dr. Danvers." J'onn said as he placed his hand on Eliza's forehead and restored her memories.

"J'onn." Eliza said as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you again Eliza. Despite the circumstances." J'onn said.

"You too. How is she?" Eliza asked.

"Resting as best she can. Kelly is back there with her now. You can see her a little later." J'onn said as Eliza turned to Jeremiah.

"Hello Eliza." Jeremiah said a bit awkwardly.

"Jeremiah. I'm assuming if you're here then it means that this time, it's genuine?" Eliza asked.

"It is. J'onn can prove it." Jeremiah said and Eliza turned towards the martian, who nodded.

"I read his mind, this time it's genuine." J'onn said and Eliza then hugged her husband, who was surprised, but hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you Liza." Jeremiah said.

"You were doing what you had to do in order to protect our girls. But I have to ask, why didn't you come back after you defected from Cadmus the first time?" Eliza asked.

"I was too ashamed of what I did to face you and the girls. And I knew that Cadmus would be looking for me and after you barely managed to get them off your case, I didn't want to risk them using any of you to get to me." Jeremiah said.

"What were you doing after you left Cadmus anyways?" Kara asked curiously.

"I was helping alien refugees in a town not far from where I originally met J'onn." Jeremiah said.

"Anyways, how long are you in town for Eliza?" Kara asked.

"As long as Alex needs me, since Kara, between building up your media platform, I'm very proud of you for that by the way and your other duties, you won't have the time needed to take care of her as she adjusts to her new lifestyle and Kelly has a full time job, she can't just drop everything to help her girlfriend, no matter how much I know you both want to." Eliza said.

"Actually, Alex's paralysis may not be permanent." Kara isad.

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked.

"Lena has agreed to prepare a dose of her harun-el serum, which my father can modify to make it completely compatible with Alex's genome so it will give her powers permanently." Kara said.

"I'm sorry, your father?" Eliza asked, since while she knew that Kara's mother was alive on Argo, though she'd never had the chance to meet the woman, she thought that Zor-El had died with the rest of Krypton.

"Yeah, both of my parents survived Krypton's destruction in this universe and they're actually here right now. They're at our base of operations, the Tower. I'll take you there later." Kara said and Eliza nodded as they continued talking while they waited to hear if Alex was ready for more visitors.


	24. Chapter 24

"Any idea why Brainy hasn't woken up yet?" Nia asked Winn as he attempted to reboot Brainy.

"No. Fortunately, fixing Brainy is a bit easier for me to do then it is any of the rest of you." Winn said.

"What do you mean?" Nia asked.

"Well, Coluans are basically walking, talking and sometimes annoying computers, which means that I can run a computer diagnostic on him and if all else fails, I should be able to restore his operating system, But first, I'm going to see if I can figure out what's causing this malfunction, since Brainy should've woken up by now." Winn said.

"Don't talk about him like a computer. He's still a living being." Nia said.

"I know that Nia, but while he is that, he's also basically a computer. Anyways, I'll see if I can pinpoint the problem." Winn said as Nia's phone rang.

"Kara, hey, sorry we haven't made it to the hospital yet, Mon-El's on his way there now. How's Alex?" Nia asked.

"Paralyzed from the waist down, but we've got an idea on how to remedy that. How's Brainy?" Kara asked.

"Still unconscious, Winn is trying to figure out how to wake him up." Nia said.

"Keep me posted." Kara said.

"I will. Best wishes to Alex in her recovery. And good luck to all those dealing with her rehab." Nia said, smirking, knowing that Alex would likely be a nightmare as she recovered.

"Wipe the smirk off your face or your next assignment as both a Superfriend and one of my reporters will be to wait on Alex hand and foot." Kara said, not even needing to see Nia or hear the smirk in her voice to know it was there.

"Sorry, but come one, we both know that Alex is going to be a nightmare while she adjusts." Nia said.

"I know. God bless Kelly for offering to stay with Alex while she recovers." Kara said.

"So, how exactly are you planning on curing Alex's paralysis?" Nia asked curiously.

"The same way we cured James after Lex had him shot." Kara said.

"You're going to use the harun-el to cure her." Nia said.

"After my dad refines Lena's formula, yes, we are. And honestly, I'm not just using it to heal her. Ever since I found out that Alex works for the DEO, I've been worried that something like this would happen." Kara said.

"So you're using the harun-el to give her powers." Nia said.

"Exactly. And not just any powers, I'm giving her kryptonian powers, since I know that she's always been jealous of mine." Kara said.

"Not to mention it would allow for some role reversal, since you'd be the one training Alex instead of it being the other way around." Nia said.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to that. But anyways, good luck with Brainy." Kara said.

"Thanks. I'll come see Alex as soon as I can." Nia said as she hung up before turning to Winn.

"Any luck.

"Actually yeah. I think I figured out what the problem is. Brainy's dots have to go." Winn said.

"Wait what?" Nia asked.

"They're personality inhibitors, I don't know why he wears him, but I discovered that while I was in the future and they're keeping him from being properly calibrated with the Coluan Hive mind and it's also preventing his system from properly integrating the new memories into his old ones. If I remove the inhibitors, it should recalibrate Brainy's system and solve those issues." Winn said.

"How do you know so much about Coluan physiology?" Nia asked.

"I studied it while I was in the future, since how could I stop Brainy's cousin, a Coluan, if I didn't understand not only their AIs, but also their physiology." Winn asked.

"Fair point." Nia said as Winn put gloves on and then walked over to Brainy's head and proceeded to carefully remove each of his inhibitors and Nia was surprised as she watched Brainy's skin turn from blue to green and his hair turned from white to blonde.

"Okay, I was not expecting that." Nia said.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm running a diagnostic and it looks like removing the inhibitors did the trick. Brainy should wake up anytime now." Winn said, right as Brainy woke up.

"What is going on. Why is my hand green?" Brainy asked as his hand reached up to his forehead and found that his personality inhibitors were gone.

"We had to remove your inhibitors to properly reboot you with your memories of both timelines." Nia explained.

"Well thank you, but can I have them back now?" Brainy asked.

"Why would you want to put them back on?" Nia asked.

"Winn, I'm assuming you've been made aware of my ancestor's less than savory past?" Brainy asked and Winn nodded.

"You mean how you guys shrink planets and shove them in bottles?" Winn asked a bit insensitively.

"Yes, that." Brainy said, shooting Winn a look that he quickly read as shut up.

"Wait what?" Nia asked and Brainy sighed.

"Yes. An unfortunate common practice of my ancestors was to shrink down and bottle planets." Brainy said, ashamed.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain anything." Nia said, trying to wrap her head around the idea.

"When I was young, I went on a trip with my parents. It was beautiful and the snow, I'd never seen it before. I never wanted to leave, so my mother, she bottled the planet for me." Brainy said.

"What?" Nia asked.

"Yes and when my father found out, he was horrified. So he freed the planet and I was so young and angry at him for taking my planet away. That anger, it terrified him, he was afraid I would become like my mother, so he placed those inhibitors on me. I continue to wear them to this day to protect the people I love from that darkness." Brainy said.

"Brainy, no offense to your father, but he did things wrong. Inhibiting your personality is not the right way to deal with something like that. If you're not allowed to fully be yourself, then you're not fully living your life. I understand that you think there is a darkness in you, but here's a newsflash for you, we all have that same kind of darkness inside us. And the reason we don't succumb to it isn't because we try to stop ourselves from feeling emotions. We have the people close to us to keep us from succumbing to that darkness. So please, let us be that for you." Nia said.

"Okay. I guess I can't be a productive member of the Superfriends if I'm functioning at full capacity." Brainy said and Nia nodded.

"Plus, it might be easier for you to find balance in a relationship if you're not always forced to function at an all or nothing capacity." Nia said.

"So, you still want to be in a relationship with me?" Brainy asked and Nia nodded.

"I want to help you find out who this new Brainy is. I have a feeling I'm going to like him." Nia said with a smile as she hugged him.

* * *

**I know some of you were expecting Winn and Nia to pair up and honestly, that is what I was originally planning on doing, but after I decided to bring Brainy into this story, I decided to go with the canon Nia and Brainy pairing. Sorry to disappoint any of you who were hoping for Winn and Nia, but I'm not changing it, so please, don't start complaining about it.**


	25. Chapter 25

As they waited to hear if Alex was ready for more visitors, Eliza couldn't help but notice how much her other daughter was avoiding looking at her and she had a feeling she knew why.

"Kara, can we talk?" Eliza asked and Kara nodded as she let her foster mom lead her out into the hall.

"Kara, I don't blame you for what happened to Alex. It wasn't your fault." Eliza said.

"Yes it was. I never should've sent her to get Henshaw." Kara said.

"Kara, Alex told you herself that she knew the risks and she accepted them. And do you honestly think I haven't been prepared for something like this since I learned Alex was a DEO agent? Things like this, they happen in the line of work that both you and Alex have chosen. I don't blame you, Jeremiah doesn't blame you and Alex doesn't blame you. In fact, I'm pretty sure that the only person here who does blame you is you." Eliza said and Kara actually smiled as she felt a bit of weight be lifted from her shoulders knowing that no one in her foster family hated her for this.

"Deep down, I know that, but you also know how hard I am on myself when I'm not able to save someone and considering it was Alex I failed to save, I guess I'm even harder on myself about it." Kara said.

"I know. But feeling guilty about something that you couldn't control isn't going to help Alex recover and she is going to need all the help and support we can give her." Eliza said.

"You honestly expect her to ask for help at first?" Kara asked and Eliza chuckled, since they both knew it would take Alex some time to accept that she'd need other people to help her do things she used to be able to do herself.

"No, but that won't stop us from being there for her regardless. Though I suggest that you tell Lena and your father to work on that serum as hard and fast as they can, before Alex says something she'll regret or hurts herself further trying to prove that she doesn't need anyone to help her." Eliza said.

"I will pass along the message." Kara said, since she honestly agreed, since knowing Alex's personality, she likely wouldn't be able to accept her change in lifestyle until she faced something that forced her to and when she did, it likely would not be pretty for her or anyone else involved at the time.

* * *

A little while after she talked to Eliza, Kara saw Brainy arrive with Nia and Winn and after hugging him, they all found out that the reason Brainy was in the present was because his cousin had created the same virus to wipe out all other AIs again and he'd fled to the past for safety, but he refused to tell them anymore, which they all understood since Brainy couldn't tell them much about the future without risking changing it.

Kara had also gotten in touch with her father, who agreed to refine Lena's research to make the serum stable and permanent to both heal Alex and give her powers.

Anyways, about a week later was Alex's discharge day and Kara, Kelly and J'onn were helping her up to her apartment.

"I appreciate the help you guys, I can still wheel myself to and from my apartment." Alex said as Kara opened the door to her apartment and Kelly pushed her wheelchair inside.

"Alex, I know you're annoyed that you have to start depending on other people for stuff you used to be able to do for yourself, but please, just let us fuss over you while we can, since my dad is in the Tower's lab right now, looking over the Harun-el research Lena gave him." Kara said.

"Fine." Alex said.

"Hey, it's just temporary and you'll come back from this stronger. Literally." Kelly said.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Alex said.

"Alex, I get it. It will just take time for you to adjust and who knows, maybe you won't even need to." J'onn said.

"Please don't get my hopes up. We don't know how long it will take Zor-El to modify Lena's work." Alex said.

"Well my dad said that he and my mom aren't going back to Argo until it's done. So I guess it's a somewhat good thing that this happened while they were still on Earth." Kara, ever the optimist, said.

"I guess. But I have to admit, I'm kind of surprised that there isn't a party going on right now." Alex said.

"The party is going to be after you can walk again. Not much to celebrate now." Kara said and Alex had to acknowledge that.

"Fair enough. But Kara, promise me that you won't put taking care of me ahead of either of your jobs. The world needs Supergirl and running Danvers Daily News has been your dream since you learned what a reporter does. Besides, you've still got at least one big story to finish working on." Alex said.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help with that J'onn." Kara said, since J'onn had used his DEO clearance to get her more information on the ASA for her expose.

"No problem. I'm concerned that the ASA has been able to operate for as long as they have. I've also been keeping tabs on Amanda Waller and Argus after what Oliver told me." J'onn said.

"I'll start working on that once I'm done with the ASA." Kara said, right as her phone rang and while normally she would've ignored it, when she saw who was calling, she picked it up.

"Kate, this is a surprise." Kara said.

"Kara, this is not a social call." Kate said.

"Okay then, why are you calling?" Kara asked.

"Because I thought you'd be interested in knowing that my dad, who runs a private police force in Gotham called the Crows, is very anti vigilante and it sounds like he wants to use those resources to, instead of keeping Gotham safe, to actually wage war on vigilantes, including you and your cousin." Kate said.

"Okay then. How obsessed is he?" Kara asked.

"He'd rather focus on killing vigilantes than actually protecting Gotham from its current psychopath." Kate said and Kara sighed.

"Sounds like I'll be opening my Gotham office a lot sooner than I was planning on." Kara said.

"Wait, what?" Kate asked as Kara explained Danvers Daily News to her.

"Let me know when you head to Gotham. One of my company's new subsidiaries is a real estate firm." Kate said.

"I'll let you know when I head out there." Kara said.

"See you soon." Kate said as she hung up.

"That sounded serious." Alex said.

"Yeah, that was Kate Kane, giving me a heads up that her father is a lot like Sam Lane, very anti vigilante." Kara said.

"Jacob Kane." J'onn said.

"You know him?" Kara asked.

"Only by reputation. Former army colonel turned commander of a private security firm called the Crows. A few DEO agents are former Crows agents. How bad is he getting?" J'onn asked.

"According to Kate, he'd rather kill vigilantes than actually focus on protecting Gotham." Kara said.

"Sounds like something you should look into. Establishing your Gotham office would give your media firm a chance to expose him." Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"Kara go. It's not like much will change for me right now. Honestly, I'll feel better knowing at least one of us can still help people and it's not like you'd be gone for more than a week right?" Alex asked and Kara nodded.

"Okay. I might take Mon-El with me, since honestly, we have not had a date night since he got here." Kara said and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Have fun. We'll hold down National City until you get back." J'onn said and Kara nodded.

"Okay then. Look out Gotham, here comes Supergirl." Kara said.

* * *

**Instead of posting another chapter of Batwoman, I'm going to be posting a new part of this series that will be a crossover between Supergirl and Batwoman, along with a crossover between Flash and Black Lightning regarding the events of the ASA. The primary six stories will be put on hold until the crossovers are complete since I want to keep all the chapters even. I hope you guys understand that and I will get back to the main stories as soon as I can.**


	26. Chapter 26

When Kara returned to National City, the first thing she did was visit Alex before she went home.

However, when she arrived at Alex's apartment, she found Kelly waiting for her.

"Kelly, how's Alex?" Kara asked.

"Asleep. Look Kara, I know you want to see Alex, but it's been a long week and she just fell asleep." Kelly said and now Kara could see just how exhausted Kelly was.

"How difficult has she been?" Kara asked.

"Let's just say I expect compensation considering how rich you are now." Kelly said and Kara softly chuckled.

"Just send me a bill." Kara said.

"But seriously Kara, can you please wait until tomorrow to see Alex? I've been taking care of her all week and while I love her, I need a break." Kelly said.

"I get it. I'd offer to take over, but." Kara said, trailing off.

"Yeah, Alex needs a caretaker that doesn't have to take off at a moment's notice." Kelly said.

"Well, maybe we should do everyone a favor and not wait until my dad has stabilized the harun-el permanently." Kara said.

"Are you saying you want to inject Alex with the normal formula?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it would still heal her, we'd just have to keep having her take the serum until my dad can stabilize it." Kara said.

"I'm all for it, since honestly, I hate seeing Alex feel so depressed and it would be nice to not have to worry about her overexerting herself again." Kelly said.

"Okay, I'll call Lena tomorrow and ask her to bring the normal serum to my office." Kara said and Kelly nodded.

"Alex and I will be there tomorrow and I'm sure we'll all be relieved when she can walk again." Kelly said.

"Not to mention fly." Kara said.

"Yeah, still trying to wrap my head around that." Kelly said and Kara grinned.

"Well, I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow." Kara said, since she was honestly exhausted and wanted to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, when Kara arrived at her office, she called Lena, who agreed to bring the imperfect serum to the Tower, since she kept a few extra vials on hand in case they needed it.

While she waited for Lena, Alex and Kelly to arrive, Kara sat down at her desk and opened her laptop to find she'd gotten a new email from Felicity and when she opened it, she found that it just contained a single message. Found this in the data from the ASA.

With a large file attachment included and when Kara attempted to open it, she found it was encrypted.

"Well, whatever this is, it's got to be good." Kara said, making a note to ask Lena to run her decryption program to crack it.

"What's got to be good?" Lena asked as she entered the office.

"Just the woman I wanted to see." Kara said.

"Yeah, I brought the serum." Lena said.

"Well yes, but I could also use your decryption skills." Kara said.

"For what?" Lena asked.

"This." Kara said as she showed Lena the file.

"Your friend Felicity encrypted the file?" Lena asked.

"Whatever it contains, it must be important if she didn't want to risk anyone else getting their hands on it." Kara said.

"Luckily, Winn and I built a decryption program into the Tower's system that should be able to crack this in about a minute." Lena said.

"Perfect." Kara said.

"What's perfect?" Alex asked as Kelly wheeled her into the office.

"Hey sis, how are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"Well, I can't feel anything below my waist, but besides that, I'm fine." Alex said.

"Actually, today is your last day being paralyzed." Kara said.

"Wait, did your dad stabilize it already?"Alex asked.

"No, but we can use the normal serum to temporarily cure you until my dad is able to make it permanent." Kara said.

"Is it safe?" Alex asked.

"We know it works from when I used it on James, you'll just need to take additional doses of it until Kara's dad finds a way to make it permanent." Lena said.

"Well, at least I'll be able to walk again, among other things." Alex said.

"Okay then, let's head upstairs so we can monitor your vitals while the process takes place." Lena said and Alex nodded as Kara made sure the office was empty before pressing the button that opened the secret elevator that took them up to the tower.

* * *

"Good timing." Zor-El said to his daughter as she and her friends entered the tower.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked her father.

"I think I've found a way to stabilize the harun-el in Alex." Zor-El said.

"How?" Kara asked.

"Actually Kara, it involves you." Zor-El said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Well, I believe that if Alex receives a transfusion of kryptonian blood and the harun-el serum at the same time, it should alter Alex's DNA and it will actually wrap kryptonian DNA into it." Zor-El said.

"Wait, you mean you'd basically be turning me into a kryptonian?" Alex asked, a bit concerned about changing her species all together.

"No, you'd still have human DNA, it would just become mixed with kryptonian DNA. You'd only be half kryptonian, but still half human, everything that makes you you will remain the same." Zor-El said.

"So, basically you'd be turning me into a kryptonian-human hybrid." Alex said.

"Exactly." Zor-El said.

"How dangerous is this?" Kara asked.

"Well, it won't be a painless procedure, but if we flood Alex's system with yellow sunlight, it should help jumpstart her new kryptonian DNA and start manifesting her powers sooner." Zor-El said.

"Okay, but I still don't see what this has to do with me?" Kara asked.

"Well, I thought that you'd want to be the one to give Alex the blood transfusion, since it would make you sisters in blood." Zor-El said.

"Absolutely." Kara said immediately.

"Okay then, Alex, do you want to do this?" Zor-El asked and Alex nodded.

"It'll be nice to not only be able to walk again, but also be able to fly." Alex said.

"You're not going into the field until I've taught you how to use every single one of your new powers and I'm going to make sure that J'onn agrees to that too." Kara said.

"Seriously?" Alex complained, since she didn't even have powers yet and Kara was already telling her how to use them.

"I'm serious Alex. And it's not just powers either. Fighting as a human is one thing, but fighting with superpowers, that's something else entirely. Basically, it's going to be a role reversal from when I first became Supergirl. I'm the teacher and you're the student." Kara said.

"Great. But all that aside, I do want to do this, so let's get started." Alex said.

"Okay then, first, Kara, I'll need to take a sample of your blood." Zor-El said

"While you do that, I'm going to start running the decryption program on the file Felicity sent you." Lena said as they moved to get the procedure started.


	27. Chapter 27

"Tell me again why you installed red sun emitters in here?" Kara asked Lena, since she was currently being flooded by red sunlight, dampening her powers and allowing her father to take her blood.

"They're actually yellow sun emitters, but I jury rigged them to replicate a red sun instead to make sure that your father wouldn't have to use Kryptonite to get the needle under your skin. This way is slightly less painful." Lena said.

"Fair enough. How's the decryption coming along?" Kara asked.

"It should be done soon, though honestly, I wasn't expecting it to take this long. I mean Winn and I developed it, and we're two of the smartest people on the planet and this Felicity's encryptions are actually beating it, but not for much longer." Lena said and Kara smiled.

"Yeah, I've heard it said that Felicity Smoak was likely one of the best hackers in the multiverse. We're lucky she's on our side." Kara said.

"Yeah, I'm both pissed that she's not working for Luthor Corp when I worked there and relieved that she's nowhere near Lex's influence." Lena said and Kara nodded her agreement.

"So, how tough is her encryption to crack?" Kara asked.

"It's been designed to evolve to defend against any decryption algorithm attempting to crack it, but I called in Brainy and I'm sure that he should be able to crack it." Lena said as the machine beeped, indicating that it was done taking Kara's blood, at which point Lena turned off the machine and removed the needle before hitting a button on the sun emitters, switching them back to yellow sunlight, quickly restoring Kara's powers to normal.

"Okay, we've got enough blood for the transfusion to work." Lena said.

"Great. Time to turn Alex into a super." Kara said with a grin, which Lena shared as she disconnected the IV bag containing Kara's blood.

"It's about time." Alex complained.

"You know, we can always not do this." Kara said.

"Sorry, it's just after being cooped up in this chair, even for a week, I'm a little impatient." Alex said.

"It's fine, I'm joking, trying to lighten the mood, since like my dad said, this is going to hurt." Kara said as Lena handed Zor-El the bag of Kara's blood.

"Okay Kara, help Alex onto the bed." Zor-El said, since he'd set up a special bed for the procedure.

"What's with the restraints?" Kelly asked as Kara helped her sister onto the bed.

"We need to keep Alex restrained and secured until the transformation is complete." Zor-El said.

"Which reminds me, bite down on this." Kara said as she handed Alex a mouthpiece to bite down on, inserting it into her sister's mouth while her father secured the restraints.

"Are you ready Alex?" Zor-El asked and Alex took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's do this." Kara said as she watched her father attach the IV with the Harun-El serum and the IV with her blood in it into Alex's arm.

"Is it safe to put two IVs into her arm?" Kelly asked.

"The two separate IVs need to be inserted at the same time to ensure that both substances enter Alex's bloodstream at the same time and the reason we don't just mix the two together is because then the harun-el would just react the way it normally it does to kryptonian biology, rendering the solution useless. Alex's blood, Kara's blood and the Harun-El have to be united at the same time for the solution to work, since all three components have equally important roles in making the compound work. The Harun-el mixing with Alex's blood triggers the transformation, Kara's blood mixing with the Harun-El stabilizes it and Alex's blood acts as a buffer to keep the harun-el from reacting the way it normally would to kryptonian cells on Earth." Zor-El explained and Kelly nodded as Zor-El began the transfusion.

Alex's breath hitched as she felt the two foreign substances enter her body and she immediately felt the transformation begin. At first it wasn't too unpleasant, the first thing she noticed was that she'd regained feeling in her legs and lower body. Then the pain really kicked in as she felt like every cell in her body was on fire.

"Turn on the sunlamps now." Zor-El said as Kara quickly directed the medbay's sun lamps around the bed and Lena switched them on, flooding Alex's system with yellow sunlight radiation.

"Remind me why that's necessary?" Kelly asked.

"The yellow sunlight will help trigger Alex's new healing abilities by stimulating her new kryptonian cells, causing her powers to manifest sooner." Zor-El said.

"I don't understand, when I injected James with the normal formula, he began developing powers instantly?" Lena asked.

"This is different. We're actually changing Alex's cellular structure permanently. Her cells will be exactly like Kara's were when she first arrived on Earth. It'll take time for her powers to fully develop, but this will help kick start her healing abilities." Zor-E explained and Lena nodded as they returned their attention to Alex, who was now screaming through the mouthpiece and her vitals were all over the place.

"She's fluctuating." Kelly said as she and Kara tried to hold Alex down as she struggled against her restraints.

"Come on Alex, hang in there." Kara begged her as Alex had tears in her eyes from the pain.

"Wait, look, her vitals are stabilizing and they're getting stronger." Lena said as they looked at the monitors.

"It's working." Kara said with a grin and Alex could feel the pain starting to subside as she began feeling stronger than she'd ever felt before.

"Alex?" Kelly asked as Alex felt the pain leave her completely and she felt better than ever as she spat out the mouthpiece.

"I feel great." Alex said as she grinned and broke out of all her restraints, especially the ones on her legs.

"Considering the fact that you just broke out of pure steel restraints, including the ones on your legs, I'd say you're better than great." Kara said with a grin as she watched Alex get up off the bed and actually walk towards them.

"Welcome back Alex." Kelly said with a smile as she walked towards her girlfriend.

"I can't believe it. I admit that it wasn't pleasant, but it was worth it, since I feel like I can do anything." Alex said.

"Alex, you know you still have training to do before I let you leave the Tower with your powers intact right?" Kara asked.

"I know, but Kara, give me an hour before you slap a dampener on my wrist." Alex said.

"Fair enough." Kara agreed as she watched Alex grin as she began floating off the ground.

"Wow, I'm flying." Alex said with a grin.

"Flying is the easy part. The hard part is landing without falling on your face." Kara said, honestly kind of hoping that happened, since Alex had laughed at her several times when she was learning to fly.

"I'll figure it out. But man, this is amazing. I finally truly understand why you like this so much Kara." Alex said with a grin as she marveled at her newfound power.


	28. Chapter 28

"Welcome back Agent Danvers." J'onn said with a grin as he and Brainy entered the Tower to see Alex standing up again.

"Thanks boss. I'm psyched to be on my feet again." Alex said.

"Did you bring it?" Kara asked.

"As promised." J'onn said as he handed Kara the dampener.

"Seriously?" Alex complained.

"Sorry Alex, until you master your powers, you are to wear this dampener whenever you're not training." J'onn said as Kara locked the dampener on Alex's wrist.

"The lock is coded so only J'onn and I can remove the dampener." Kara said and Alex groaned.

"Great. So I finally get powers and I can't use them unless my boss or my little sister says I can." Alex complained.

"At least you can still walk." Kelly said.

"Look, I promise, it's not forever, but do you remember how many accidents I had when I first started developing my powers." Kara reminded her.

"True. But still, it sucks." Alex said.

"Yeah, the fact that you have super powers but can't always is a real bummer. I'm sure we can find a way to remove them and put you back in the wheelchair if you'd like." Lena said.

"Very funny." Alex said.

"Trust me Alex, you're gonna thank me when the super senses start kicking in." Kara said.

"Eureka." Brainy said, cutting off whatever Alex was going to say and causing them all to turn to him.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"I believe I have cracked Ms. Smoak's cipher. It was quite ingenious, especially for one of this era, but in the end, I was able to crack it." Brainy said as they came over to where he was at the computers, looking over the files Felicity had sent them.

"So, what is it?" Kara asked.

"It's this." Brainy said as he pulled the files up onto the monitors.

"Whoa, this." Lena said.

"Is everything I need to expose Lex for the maniac he really is." Kara said.

"How did Felicity get her hands on this? It doesn't seem like something Lex would let be just lying around." Alex asked.

"She said that she found it in the data we sent her from the ASA. I'm guessing this is how they convinced Lex to do business with them." Kara said.

"This also exposes Lex's infiltration of the U.S. government. Cadmus, Baker, everyone." Alex said.

"Wait what's this." Lena asked as she accessed another document.

"Oh my god." Lena said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I think I finally found out why Eve betrayed us." Lena said as she showed them the file.

"Lex was threatening Eve's mother." Kara said and suddenly so many things about Eve's behavior made sense.

"We only know that's the reason in this universe." Alex said.

"True. But anyways, this is a treasure trove of information." Lena said.

"Clark and Lois are going to be so mad that I'm the one who got this scoop. This is everything I need to bring Lex's true colors to light." Kara said with a grin.

"You might as well start writing your pulitzer acceptance speech now." Alex said.

"Yeah I mean, between the ASA and now this, I think even Cat Grant will be wanting to ask you for your contacts." Lena said.

"Guess I'd better get started writing." Kara said.

"And my training." Alex said and Kara rolled her eyes, but nodded, nonetheless, right as the computers beeped in alert.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as Lena went to the computers.

"Looks like one of Superman's problems just arrived at your doorstep." Lena said.

"Which one?" Kara asked.

"Fortunately, one you've already dealt with before. Reactron." Lena said and Kara grinned.

"Kind of surprised Clark hasn't done that yet, since he knows how to beat him." Kara said.

"Reactron hasn't shown his face since the last time he and Superman clashed in this universe, which was before any of us woke up in it." Lena explained.

"Got it. Well, time to make him look bad by doing something he never could. Again." Kara said as she activated her suit.

"Want some backup?" J'onn asked.

"Just keep the area clear of civilians. I don't want any casualties." Kara said.

"I'll get the message to Dreamer." J'onn said.

"I'm coming too." Alex said.

"Fine, but without your powers. You just got them, no way you're ready to jump into a fight with them yet." Kara said.

"She's right about that. All the noise alone would immobilize you, since you don't know how to control your new super hearing yet." J'onn said.

"I've been fine so far." Alex said.

"That's because I've been running a sound stimuli loop through the tower's system to block outside audio until the power dampener arrived." Lena explained.

"Oh." Alex said.

"Yeah. Anyways, do we have any lead here in the Tower?" Kara asked.

"Actually, I didn't just design your anti kryptonite suit to protect you from kryptonite. I also created it to help shield you from enemies like Reactron, who's powers can actually kill you. The entire suit is lined with lead to shield you from radioactive materials and Winn and I actually designed that function for this exact eventuality. You should be all set." Lena said as Kara suited up.

"Perfect." Kara said with a grin as she tapped her emblem and the anti kryptonite suit appeared around her and she flew off towards the coordinates of the attack.


	29. Chapter 29

"Alright you, freeze." A cop shouted as the NCPD surrounded Reactron.

"You really think that will happen?" Reactron asked as he turned and fired an energy blast at him, but the cops just barely managed to hide behind their cars to protect themselves from the blast.

"I hope to god she shows up." the cop said as they cautiously approached him again.

"Where is she? Where is Supergirl?" Reactron shouted.

"I'm right here." a voice said from the sky and all the cops sighed in relief when they saw Supergirl floating in the sky, though in some kind of exosuit.

"Finally." Reactron said with a grin as he flew up to her.

"Ben Krull." Supergirl said.

"You know my name. Impressive, even your cousin didn't know that." Reactron said.

"I do my research. And what you're doing, it won't bring your wife back." Supergirl said.

"Oh I know that. But it will make Superman suffer." Reactron said as he blasted her, but to his shock, his blasts did not affect her one bit.

"What, how?" Reactron asked.

"A smart hero knows to prepare for anything. Including this." Supergirl said as she flew straight into him and sent him crashing into the ground.

"You really think you can stop me when Superman can't?" Reactron asked, as Supergirl reached down and wrapped her lead covered hand around the power core and removed it, shutting down Reactron's suit.

"And that is how it's done without breaking a sweat." Supergirl said as she held the core in her hand.

"Supergirl, you should get that thing away from the public now. We've already prepared a containment unit for it here." Alex said over the comms.

"I'm on my way." Supergirl said as she flew off.

* * *

A few days later was the day Kara was dreading, since her parents were finally returning to Argo, saying that while they had loved their time on Earth, they'd been away from home too long. Luckily, Zor-El, Lena, Winn and Brainy had managed to devise a way to allow easy contact between Earth and Argo, one transmitter being kept at the Tower and the other one being taken back to Argo with Zor-El and Alura.

"I wish you didn't have to leave already." Kara said as she, Mon-El and Clark joined Alura and Zor-El at their ship.

"We'll come back soon and you know to come and visit us on Argo. But we need to return home to Argo. Someone needs to keep an eye on Selena." Alura said as she hugged her daughter.

"I know. But that doesn't make it any easier." Kara said as she turned to her father.

"Thanks to your friends' help, we can communicate in a much easier fashion." Zor-El said and Kara smiled somewhat tearfully.

"Take care of our daughter Mon-El. Or else." Alura said as her eyes glowed in warning.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her with my life. Not that she needs it." Mon-El said as he took his girlfriend's hand.

"No she does not. If anything, I'll be the one who needs protection from her if I hurt her." Mon-El said.

"The threat of dropping a mountain on you is still good. In fact, I believe I still need to do that after revealing the fact that you were married to me on the old earth, since you have to admit, you didn't exactly do it in the best way." Kara said and Mon-El nodded, since he had to admit that was not his finest hour.

"Anyways, Kal, we're trusting you to keep an eye on Kara." Zor-El said to his nephew.

"She doesn't need it. If anything, she'll be the one saving me." Clark said.

"Considering that I can do your job better than you, of course I will." Kara said and Clark rolled his eyes as he hugged his uncle and then his aunt.

"Your parents would be so proud if they could see you now." Zor-El said.

"I hope so." Clark said.

"We will come back for your nuptials with Lois." Alura said.

"I hope so." Clark said as he watched Kara hug her parents one more time and once more silently wished that his own parents were still alive, but he supposed he should count himself lucky that he has Kara and his aunt and uncle.

"We'll see you soon Kara. Remember, no matter what happens, we are with you and we are so proud of you." Alura said and Kara smiled.

"I hate always saying goodbye." Kara said.

"Oh Kara, if that were true, you never would've had those aspirations as a child." Alura said with a smile.

"What aspirations?" Mon-El asked.

"I wanted to join the Exploration Guild on Krypton. I wanted to travel the stars. Maybe even restart the expansion effort." Kara said and Zor-El smiled.

"Perhaps if Krypton hadn't died, you could've." Zor-El said as he hugged his daughter.

"We'll see you soon." Alura said before she and Zor-El finally managed to bring themselves to board the ship and the remaining three watched as the ship took off and Kara had to stop the tears from falling as she watched her parents fly away, though it was a little easier knowing that she'd see them again.

"You okay?" Clark asked her and Kara nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kara said.

"Good, because I have to ask, was that article you posted about you taking down Reactron really necessary?" Clark asked and Kara rolled her eyes before grinning.

"Absolutely. And that reminds me, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Kara said.

"Okay and that is?" Clark asked.

"I'll give you one guess where I'm planning to open my next office." Kara said.

"Metropolis. Kara, you can't, the Daily Planet has already been losing subscribers to Danvers Daily News and if you open an office there." Clark said.

"I know that, that's why I'm planning on opening the office in Metropolis, since we both know that it's only a matter of time until the Planet goes under. This way all those employees will have a job waiting for them that won't require them to relocate." Kara said, since she honestly did feel a little guilty about what her newspaper was doing to the Daily Planet, so this seemed like a good compromise.

"You're always one step ahead." Clark said and Kara nodded.

"Yes, well, I want to offer you and Lois jobs as co editors of my new Metropolis branch, though I will probably pay her a little more." Kara said and they both chuckled, remembering that conversation from the old reality.

"I'll talk to Lois and give you a definite answer when you come out to Metropolis next weekend for bridesmaid dress shopping." Clark said and Kara nodded as she and Mon-El watched Clark fly away back towards Metropolis.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey, so how was Metropolis?" Mon-El asked his girlfriend as she entered the loft, with two bags over her shoulder.

"It was great. Took a little while and going to about 5 different shops, but we finally found bridesmaid dresses." Kara said.

"Did you get two of them?" Mon-El asked.

"No, Lois asked me to hold onto her wedding dress to make sure that Clark didn't accidentally see it." Kara said and Mon-El nodded.

"So, what did you do while I was gone? Besides cover for me?" Kara asked and Mon-El sighed.

"Continued my search to find a job, since while J'onn has offered to let me work at the DEO, that doesn't seem like me and neither is being a bartender anymore." Mon-El said.

"Well, it would be kind of nice if you could start bringing home a paycheck, since if we're gonna be in this, I want it to be an equal partnership and not just you mooching off me." Kara said.

"Hey, I'm not that guy anymore. I just need to figure out what it is I want to do." Mon-El said.

"Well, maybe you should consider enlisting in the NCPD. We could use a superfriend in the police department, since having Alex in the DEO is great, but both Team Arrow and Team Flash have members in their respective cities police departments. Maybe the superfriends should too. Besides, you always seemed happiest when you were protecting people, first as a superfriend and then as a Legionnaire." Kara said and Mon-El smiled.

"Just another reason I love you." Mon-El said as Kara placed the bags down and sat down on the couch next to him as they kissed and things quickly escalated from there.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't find Astra?" Non asked Rama Khan.

"I have searched the entire planet several times, I have even risked traveling to the kryptonian's fortress. Your wife is no longer on this planet." Rama Khan said.

"I never thought I'd see the day Astra would flee a planet in fear." Non said.

"But this does mean that we can continue on with our plans now that we no longer have to worry about her interfering." Rama Khan said and Non nodded his agreement.

"And what plans might those be?" a new voice said and Rama Khan turned and actually looked a bit nervous when he saw a beautiful blonde woman approach them.

"Gamemnae, what are you doing here? This does not concern you." Rama Khan said.

"Oh I think it does, considering the fact that you are clearly pursuing your own agenda without the approval of our leader. You know she does not like it when any of us make a move like this without her permission." Gamemnae said.

"My apologies, I was under the impression that Rama Khan had gotten the approval of your leader to work with us. I would never wish to disrespect your hierarchy." Non said, glaring at Rama Khan.

"I knew that the others would not understand, so I planned to keep it to myself until your plan succeeded." Rama Khan said, only to be blasted by Non's heat vision.

"I do not like being deceived." Non said as he turned to Gamemnae.

"Please accept my apology and I hope that we can enter a partnership that you all approve of." Non said.

"I am sorry Non, but that is not possible. While we do not intend to interfere in your plans, so long as you do not interfere with ours, the superior and I both think that at least at this time, it would not benefit us to work with you. I am sorry." Gamemnae said and Non nodded.

"I understand. But if I can ask, why?" Non asked.

"Because the Supers are searching for you and we both know it's only a matter of time until they find you. At least, at the current time, working with you would risk exposing our existence to the world and the Supers and we are not ready for that. But if you succeed in your plan, then maybe we can consider an alliance." Gamemnae said and Non nodded in understanding.

"I do have one request before you leave with Rama Khan in tow." Non said.

"And what might that be?" Gamemnae asked him.

"Help in locating my former wife Astra. She has clearly fled this planet and she is probably the biggest threat to Myriad." Non said.

"I'll see if we can find out where she is, since it's my understanding that you do not have the numbers to both successfully pull off your plan and hunt for her." Gamemnae said and Non nodded as he watched Gamemnae drag Rama Khan out of the ship.


	31. Chapter 31

Alex was surprised when she opened the door to her apartment to find Lena waiting for her.

"Lena, can I help you?" Alex asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." Lena said.

"And you came to me instead of Kara?" Alex asked.

"This is something that I feel would honestly be easier to talk to you about then her." Lena said.

"Okay then, come on in." Alex said as she showed Lena in.

"Is Kelly here?" Lena asked, since Kelly had moved in shortly after Alex's accident.

"No, she's visiting James in Calvintown." Alex said.

"How are you feeling? Is the harun-el working?" Lena asked.

"Well, the fact that I'm walking again says yes. Though it would be a lot easier if J'onn and Kara would take off this stupid dampener." Alex said as she glared at the device locked on her wrist.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be done with it in no time." Lena said and now Alex could tell that Lena was trying to avoid something.

"Okay, enough small talk. Want to tell me why you're here?" Alex asked her.

"I do, it's just hard." Lena said.

"Do tell." Alex said.

"You know my friend Andrea Rojas?" Lena asked.

"Your new boss until Kara exposes Lex?" Alex asked, since Lena had gone to work for Obsidian after Lex fired her.

"Yeah, but anyways, I've been spending a lot of time with Andrea, not just at work, but outside of it too and honestly, ever since I woke up in this reality, I've been having these strange feelings towards." Lena said and Alex smiled as she now understood why Lena had come to her and not Kara.

"What kind of feelings?" Alex asked, even though she was pretty sure she already knew.

"I can't describe them exactly. Honestly, it's something like what I once felt for James and Jack Spheer, but stronger." Lena said.

"And you're wondering if I ever felt something similar?" Alex asked and Lena nodded.

"Honestly, yes. Though it was a lot harder for me to realize exactly what it was. It first started when I met Maggie and she helped me realize that I'm gay." Alex said as she looked at Lena.

"And now I think I might at least be bi." Lena said for the first time and Alex could she seemed lighter now that she'd gotten it off her chest.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Lena." Alex said.

"I know, and I'm not. I'm just confused on whether these are my feelings or the feelings of my counterpart of this universe." Lena said.

"Well, I think that you just have to ask yourself if you've ever had any feelings like this before the crisis." Alex said, though honestly, she'd always had her suspicions about Lena, ever since she came out herself.

Lena thought about it for a moment before she had her answer.

"The answer is both. Honestly, I think I've had these feelings for Andrea since we met back at boarding school. I think that's why I was so hurt when she betrayed me." Lena said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I had a very similar revelation about a childhood friend when I first came out. But Lena, now that you've at least come out to me, you need to decide what to do next. I won't lie and say that coming out is easy, I mean, it was extremely hard for me when I came out to my mom and Kara, but life did become easier after I did." Alex said.

"The difference is that you already knew that the girl you liked was gay, while honestly, while I know that Andrea has no problem with homosexuality or bisexuality or whatever I am, I have no way of knowing if she even likes girls that way." Lena said.

"You could ask J'onn to help you with that." Alex reminded her.

"Yeah no thanks. I mean, don't get me wrong, J'onn is great, but I really don't need him interfering in something like that." Lena said and Alex laughed.

"Don't worry, I get it. But then your only option is to actually talk to Andrea." Alex said.

"I know. I wish I could give myself mind reading abilities so I could just read her mind myself." Lena said.

"So you're okay reading her thoughts yourself?" Alex asked and Lena chuckled.

"Don't judge me. Like you don't wish you could read Kelly's thoughts." Lena said.

"Fair enough." Alex said.

"You know, I think this is the most amount of time we've spent together without Kara acting as an intermediary." Lena said.

"I guess you're not so bad after all." Alex said and Lena chuckled.

"I guess not." Lena agreed.

"So, what are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"I think that before I come out to anyone else, I need to talk to Andrea, no matter how uncomfortable I am with the idea." Lena said.

"I agree. I promise I won't say a word to anyone until after you talk to her." Alex said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Lena said, right as both their phones went off with a message from Kara, get to the Tower.

"Guess that talk will have to wait." Alex said and Lena nodded as they both got up and left.


	32. Chapter 32

"What's going on?" Lena asked when she and Alex arrived at the Tower to find they were the last ones there, since Kara, Mon-El, Nia, J'onn, Brainy and Winn had already arrived.

"Non is making his first move to initiate Myriad, I'm still trying to figure out why it took so long for him to do it, since this is the first peep we've heard from him in months." Kara said.

"Maybe he was trying to find a way to reconfigure Myriad, since he probably figures that Astra would've told us how to disable it." Winn suggested.

"We can figure that out once we have him in custody." J'onn said.

"I'm surprised you've stuck at the DEO this long." Kara said.

"Well, Alex's injury made it difficult for me to leave." J'onn said.

"Anyways, back on subject, what is the plan? Where is Non attacking?" Lena asked.

"Obsidian North. Not sure why they changed from Lord Tech, but at least it means we won't have to deal with that arrogant jackass Maxwell Lord. No offense Winn." Kara said.

"None taken. I'm actually hoping I can get my job back at the DEO so I can quit." Winn said.

"Done." J'onn said immediately.

"Great. So, what's the plan?" Winn asked.

"Non is likely going to be planting the first part of Myriad into Obsidian's network. We stop him now and we stop the whole program." Kara said.

"Unless he's found a way to reconfigure it." Brainy pointed out.

"He's got a point. Non would likely have found a way to reconfigure Myriad after Astra defected." Lena agreed.

"That's why you both are going in, since not only are you both two of our brightest minds, but Brainy, you're part computer and Lena, as much as I hate to say it, no one in this room knows more about Myriad and mind control tech then you do." Kara said.

"Okay, so it sounds like we're finally getting to the plan." Alex said.

"A DEO strike team is already en route to Obsidian, but their orders are to get the civilians to safety." J'onn said.

"We'll be the ones doing the actual fighting. Two teams. One will engage the main attack force at the entrance of the facility and the other will use the transmat portal to enter Obsidian's server room, bypassing all the fighting." Kara said.

"Okay, so I'm assuming that Brainy and I will be on that team." Lena said and Kara nodded.

"J'onn, Mon-El and I will be on team offense, Nia and Alex, you two will go with Lena and Brainy to act as defense while they do their thing." Kara said.

"Does that mean I get my bracelet off?" Alex asked hopefully.

"No. Considering that you still haven't mastered super strength yet, no way you're going into the field with your powers yet. Besides, you don't need them." Kara said.

"I know, but they would make this easier." Alex complained.

"The answer is no and that's final. Winn, is the transmat portal locked on?" Kara asked and Winn nodded.

"It is, but why am I not going?" Winn asked.

"We need someone here to run mission control." Kara said and Winn grinned.

"And no one is better at that then me." Winn said.

"Exactly. Now, let's suit up and move out." Kara said.

* * *

Obsidian North was in chaos as Non's troops poured in.

"You know your objectives." Non said to his soldiers as he rolled his eyes as the pathetic human authorities rushed towards them.

"Freeze. Get on the ground now." the security guards shouted at him as they aimed guns at his troops.

"That might work on pathetic humans such as yourselves, but." Non said as he levitated into the air and blasted one of the guards with his heat vision.

"It will not work on me or my soldiers. I recommend that you run now. This will be your only warning." Non said as the guards looked at each other warily, as they slowly began backing up.

"Too slow." Non said, as he began to fire his heat vision again, only for it to be blocked by Supergirl, who landed in front of the guards and used her cape to shield them from the blast.

"You." Non said.

"Attacking innocent bystanders. That's low even for you." Supergirl said.

"They attacked me first." Non said.

"You provoked them. And besides, we both know that's a lie." Supergirl said.

"You really think that you alone can stop all my troops?" Non asked her.

"Who says I'm alone?" Supergirl asked as J'onn and Valor joined her.

"The DEO strike force is getting the civilians to safety." J'onn said.

"Good. Now let's keep their focus on us." Supergirl said.

"Yeah, I'd say mission accomplished." Valor said.

"Destroy the martian and the daxamite," Non said the word daxamite with such disgust Supergirl briefly thought of Rhea's feelings towards kryptonians, "leave my niece to me." Non said to his troops, who all nodded as both sides charged at each other.

* * *

At the same time, Alex and Dreamer were standing guard as Lena and Brainy attempted to access the server core and disable Myriad, but they were having a hard time accessing it.

"I don't understand, we've both analyzed Myriad and it shouldn't be this hard to access it. The program wasn't built with any defensive software." Brainy said.

"Wait, look at this." Lena said as she showed him her tablet, which had a copy of the code they were attempting to hack.

"That is alien code." Brainy said.

"Yes, but no one knows Myriad's programming better than I do and this is not it. It's not even kryptonian. We haven't been dealing with Myriad, we've been dealing with a trojan horse that's been preventing us from accessing Myriad. But even so, the way it's operating, repelling all our attempts, it's almost like." Lena said.

"It's alive." Brainy said.

"Yes exactly. Wait Brainy, what is it?" Lena asked.

"This code is not Kryptonian, it's Coluan. That is how Non has been repelling us, he has a Coluan guarding Myriad." Brainy said.

"Wait, a Coluan?" Alex asked as she and Dreamer joined them.

"Yes, in fact, one that you and Supergirl know quite well. My ancestor, I believe you know her as Indigo." Brainy said.

"So how do we get past this, since Supergirl, J'onn and Valor cannot hold Non's troops off forever and we need to stop Myriad before it's fully booted." Dreamer said.

"The only way to get past Indigo is to actually eject her from the system." Brainy said.

"And how do we do that?" Alex asked.

"If I change to my digital form, I can enter the computer core and attempt to subdue her." Brainy said.

"No, that's too dangerous to do without backup. Besides, it might not be necessary. Winn do you copy?" Alex asked over the comms.

"Yeah, what's up?" Winn asked.

"Indigo is guarding Myriad, any chance you can whip up that malware you used to beat her before?" Alex asked.

"No problem." Winn said.

"I can give you my access codes to upload them into the system remotely." Lena said.

"It won't work that way." Brainy said.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"I've run the statistics, while the malware would work and could even be configured to target any alien coding in the system, thus also eliminating Myriad, but any attempt to remotely upload it would be repelled. The only way to successfully upload the malware would be if Winn uploaded it directly into my AI core and then I entered the cyber realm, I can get past her defenses and upload the code directly into the system." Brainy said.

"Okay, let's do it." Dreamer said.

"Wait, Brainy, are you sure you want to do that? You know what could happen if you don't upload the code in time." Winn said.

"I know and it's a risk I'm willing to take." Brainy said.

"Mind filling the rest of us in." Dreamer asked.

"If I upload the code directly into Brainy's AI core, I'd essentially be infecting him with the malware too. It could destroy him if he doesn't transfer the code into his ancestor and the Obsidian mainframe in time, which means someone will have to go into cyberspace with him to guard him while he uploads it." Winn said.

"I'll go." Dreamer said immediately.

"Okay then, let's do it." Lena said.

"I'm giving Winn access to my AI core now." Brainy said.

"Beginning upload." Winn said over the comms.


	33. Chapter 33

After the malware had been uploaded into Brainy's AI core, he felt his internal security systems putting up a fight to protect his systems from the malware, he proceeded to use his telepathic crown to transfer both his and Dreamer's consciousnesses into the Obsidian mainframe.

"Wow, so this is the Obsidian mainframe. Not what I expected." Dreamer said, since it honestly looked a lot like the Obsidian server room they'd just been in.

"Focus. I need to get to work uploading the malware into the system. Winn modified it to specifically attack alien programming, especially coluan biology. My countermeasures are keeping it at bay, but by my calculations, I have about 10 minutes before the malware breaks through and the only reason I have that much time is because my 31st century processor is too advanced for 21st century malware to instantly breakthrough, even if Winn did use 31st century information to help create it." Brainy said.

"Then get to work. I'll stand guard." Dreamer said as she quickly helped her boyfriend make his way over to a terminal and watched him to get to work as she stood guard.

"You really think it will be that easy?" a new voice said and Dreamer turned to see a blue skinned coluan woman appear.

"You must be Indigo." Dreamer said.

"You know my name. Excellent. Now, know what happens when you get in my way." Indigo said.

"Brainy, keep working, I'll keep her busy." Dreamer said, since she knew her boyfriend needed as much time as she could give him.

"Please do, I do not think that I will be able to last long enough to have to start over again." Brainy said as Dreamer nodded.

"Let's get this over with quickly. There's a world that needs to be subjugated." Indigo said.

"Not today." Dreamer said as she blasted Indigo back, but she quickly recovered and lunged at Dreamer.

* * *

Dreamer was doing her best to put up a fight against Indigo, but it was clear that the Coluan had an advantage, since they were fighting on her turf.

"You can't beat me in here Dreamer." Indigo said as she turned her attention to Brainy, who was now half way through the upload.

"Dreamer, come in." Winn said in her ear.

"Winn, how?" Dreamer asked.

"I've been consulting the Flash's tech guy Cisco, he helped me modify the AI crown to include a communication functionality. Your vitals are spiking, what's going on?" Winn asked.

"I can't be her. My powers aren't enough here." Dreamer said.

"That's because you're too limited." Winn said.

"What?" Dreamer asked.

"Think of the server as virtual reality. You're only limited by what you think is possible." Winn said.

"Which means that I'm not just limited to my powers." Dreamer said.

"Exactly. Now go, Brainy needs your help." Winn said.

"Right." Dreamer said as she got to her feet.

* * *

Brainy was almost done with the malware code upload when he heard a voice behind him and turned to see his ancestor approach him, her clawed fingers curled.

"I don't know who you are, but did you really think that you could stop us?" Indigo asked.

"Yes, I do. Especially since I have backup." Brainy said with a grin without turning away from his work.

"What, that pathetic girl? She's too limited to be a threat to me." Indigo said, only to be blasted by heat vision, causing both her and Brainy to turn to see Dreamer standing there, her eyes glowing.

"Funny thing about my limits. They've just been lifted." Dreamer said as Brainy turned back to his work, now fully confident that his girlfriend could handle things from here.

"I see you're flashing some new powers." Indigo said

"Yep. And you should not be happy about it." Dreamer said as she flew into Indigo and began flaunting some impressive super strength to successfully beat Indigo back as Brainy continued working.

"Brainy, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold her off." Dreamer said, since Indigo was quickly adapting to the circumstances and was beginning to fight back.

"No need to. I'm done." Brainy said, panting in relief as the malware left his system.

"Then let's get out of here." Dreamer said as both she and Brainy exited cyberspace at the same time Indigo felt the malware enter her own systems.

"NO!" She screamed as she burst into pieces.

* * *

"Brainy, Dreamer, is it done?" Alex asked when the two woke up.

"Yeah it is, is it?" Brainy asked as Lena checked her tablet and grinned.

"The malware is consuming every piece of alien coding in the system." Lena said and they all grinned.

"Supergirl, both Indigo and Myriad have been disabled." Dreamer said.

"Perfect. Winn, portal Lena and Brainy back to the tower, since I'm sure that Brainy needs to recover from the malware and Dreamer and Alex, you two get up here and help us end this." Supergirl said.

"Gladly." Dreamer said as a portal opened and Brainy and Lena walked through it as the others headed upstairs to help end the fight.

* * *

"It's over Non. Myriad is history." Supergirl said as she punched her uncle backwards.

"I will find another way to save this planet." Non said.

"The only thing this planet needs saving from is you." Supergirl said as Dreamer and Alex joined the fight.

"Let's get this over with." Dreamer said as she blasted another soldier.

"Show off." Alex said, still annoyed that she couldn't use her own powers, but she was relieved at the same time that she didn't need them as the fighting was quickly ended as the Superfriends quickly subdued Non's forces.

"This isn't over." Non said.

"Yes it is. You and all your troops are going back to prison." Supergirl said as she then proceeded to punch her uncle out before the DEO troops came inside to take them into custody.

* * *

"So, what do we do now that Non and his soldiers are captured?" Winn asked as the Superfriends regrouped at the tower.

"Well, we need to be sure that the malware did clear all traces of Myriad from the Obsidian system and then we can focus our attention on Reign." Kara said, right as the computers beeped.

"Actually, we might have a more pressing concern." Brainy said as he rushed over to the computers.

"What is it?" Kara asked as Brainy worked.

"It appears that your family is contacting us via the signal your father set up to connect to Argo." Brainy said as he pulled up the mission to reveal Alura broadcasting a message during what appeared to be an attack.

"Kara, thank Rao." Alura said.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kara asked.

"We're under attack, the Daxamites are here, they're searching for Mon-El." Alura said as they heard an explosion in the background.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Kara said, preparing to throw Rhea off Argo into space herself if necessary this time around as the transmission cut out.

"So, what's the plan?" Alex asked.

"I'm gonna call Clark and then he, Mon-El and I are going to Argo to deal with this, the rest of you protect National City while we're gone." Kara said and they all nodded.

"But how are you going to get there without a ship?" Alex asked, since Malefic and Astra had taken J'onn's ship back to Mars.

"With this." Brainy said as he tossed Mon-El a set of keys.

"Is this what I think it is?" Mon-El asked and Brainy grinned.

"How else do you think I got here from the future? It was a parting gift from the Legion." Brainy said and Mon-El nodded.

"Okay then, let's get going." Mon-El said as he and Kara left the tower.


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, before I start the chapter, I want to make something crystal clear. I'm aware that the next season of Supergirl will be the last and while I'm disappointed about it, I do not want to see my reviews section be filled up with comments about it. Any reviews about it will be deleted if I can. I'm sorry I had to add this AN, but honestly, I felt like I had no choice.**

**Also, on an unrelated note, I'm not sure if you've all heard, but Melissa had the baby! Huxley Robert Wood has been born. Congratulations to Melissa and Chris and I wish them the best of luck.**

**And now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

"You know, this is the first time I've ever been on a Legion ship." Clark said as he and Kara watched Mon-El fly the ship through space.

"Yeah well, it's about the same as traveling in any other kind of spaceship. I just wish we didn't have to go for the reason we are." Kara said.

"You mean my parents attacking Argo trying to find me?" Mon-El asked.

"Pretty much. I'm just glad Winn and Lena rigged our suits to have a yellow sun function to allow us to keep our powers." Kara said, since she knew she'd need her powers if she was going to stop the war.

"You and me both. I just hope that my father can at least be made to see reason. My mother on the other hand." Mon-El said.

"We'll deal with that when we come to it." Kara said as the ship dropped out of lightspeed just in time to see the Daxamite ship firing on Argo.

"Okay then, so, what's the plan?" Clark asked.

"There's no safe place to land on Argo, get the Daxamite ship's attention. Lar Gand and Rhea are likely hiding there anyways, not willing to get their hands dirty." Kara said and Mon-El nodded as he took a deep breath before targeting the ship's weapons on Daxamite ship and fired on it.

"That should get their attention." Mon-El said as the computers indicated that they were being hailed.

"What is that?" Clark asked.

"My parents ship is hailing us." Mon-El said as he looked to Kara.

"Answer them. Maybe we can get an invitation on board the ship and get your parents to call for a cease fire." Kara said and Mon-El nodded as he opened the hailing frequency so that they could see Lar Gand and Rhea.

"Attention unidentified vessel, why have you fired on us?" Lar Gand demanded.

"Wow father, I thought you'd be a bit happier to see me." Mon-El said and it was then that both of his parents noticed him.

"Mon-El." Rhea said.

"We fired on you to draw your attention away from Argo." Mon-El said.

"We?" Rhea asked as she sneered when she saw who her son was with.

"You're traveling with kryptonians." Rhea sneered.

"They are not the enemy mother. Please, just let aboard the ship and I'll explain." Mon-El said.

"Of course." Lar Gand said as he ended the transmission.

"Okay, now I'm glad J'onn gave us a memory gun." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"I think we should use it on Lar Gand to remind him of Rhea's treachery, since while he was eventually able to see that Mon-El was happiest on Earth, Rhea never will." Kara said and Mon-El nodded.

"Not to mention there's also the fact that he'll remember that she killed him." Mon-El said.

"Okay then. Now, let's see if we can prevent war." Clark said as the ship headed for the now open hangar on the ship.

* * *

When Mon-El, Kara and Clark exited the ship, they found Lar-Gand and Rhea waiting for them.

"Mon-El." Lar Gand said as he held out his arms for a hug, which his son happily gave him.

"Father, I am so relieved that you're both alive." Mon-El said as he then moved to reluctantly hug his mother.

"And we are just as relieved to find you alive as well. We tracked your pod's ion trail to the well of stars and then here to Argo City. These kryptonians took you prisoner." Rhea said in disgust and Mon-El knew he had to act quickly before his girlfriend blasted Rhea with her heat vision.

"No, that's not what happened at all. The people of Argo city didn't abduct me, they saved me." Mon-El said.

"What?" Lar Gand asked, now feeling guilty about this attack, since he knew that the surviving kryptonians would see this as an act of reopening hostilities.

"Perhaps we can explain everything after you call off the attack on my people and also bring representatives from Argo here to serve as an envoy in an attempt to keep this from escalating into a new war between our peoples." Kara said and Lar Gand nodded his agreement.

"Send word immediately to all troops on Argo to withdraw and extend an invitation to any other members of the House of El, since I have a feeling they'd be the most willing to not to declare war against us the moment they arrive on this ship." Lar Gand said, wondering how they were going to avoid war after this, since this time, it would be clear that his people were the aggressors, not the Kryptonians, which meant that it would be easier for Argo to find allies than it would be for the daxamites.

* * *

"Mom, dad." Kara said as she rushed forward and hugged her parents when she saw them enter the ship, both of them looking a bit bruised from the fighting, but overall they were okay.

"Thank Rao you came." Alura said.

"Did you have any doubt I would?" Kara asked her.

"How bad is the damage?" Mon-El asked.

"We're still assessing, since we can only hope that the Daxamites did not find and destroy Argo's harun-el supply, since there isn't enough time to make more of it." Zor-El said, glaring at the Daxamites.

"Wow, so the Kryptonians took me in when my pod crashed on Argo and treated me like one of them and in return, you tried to destroy them. I know which side I'm going to be on during the war." Mon-El said.

"Surely there's a way we can avoid a war, since neither of our people would survive that." Lar Gand said.

"That's why we should've finished our attack and wiped them out." Rhea said, causing Lar Gand to look at his wife in shock.

"Rhea, how could you say that?" Lar Gand asked.

"Like this." Mon-El said as he pulled out the memory gun J'onn had given them and fired it at his father.

"My king." one of the guards shouted, but Lar Gand waved him off.

"I'm fine. But take Rhea into custody." Lar Gand said.

"What?" Rhea asked.

"I don't want you anywhere near these negotiations and I am well aware of your plans to overthrow me, since you were the one who launched the first strike against Argo." Lar Gand said as the guards looked at each other before nodding and taking the queen into custody.

"I'm sorry about that, though Mon-El, was the blast in the head really necessary?" Lar Gand asked.

"I needed to make sure you remembered mother's true nature." Mon-El said.

"Fair enough. Thank you. And I am honored to get to meet your girlfriend's parents." Lar Gand said as he turned to Zor-El and Alura.

"Wait, you remember?" Alura asked.

"The gun I shot him with was a gift from J'onn that replicates his powers. I restored my father's memories so that he'd remember that in the old universe, my mother killed him." Mon-El said.

"Okay then." Alura said.

"To be honest, I never truly loved or trusted Rhea, I only married her because my father arranged it." Lar Gand said.

"That explains a lot." Mon-El said.

"Anyways, maybe now we should discuss a way to prevent either of our races from declaring war?" Kara asked.

"I can think of one way and I don't think anyone in this room would object too badly to it." Alura said.

"How?" Clark asked.

"Perhaps if there was a way to physically unite our peoples, we could avoid war." Alura said.

"But how?" Kara asked, but Mon-El was the first to get it.

"The same way Imra and I fostered peace between Titan and Earth in the future." Mon-El said and now Kara understood.

"Wait, you want us to get married?" Kara asked, since while she had no problems with the idea, this wasn't exactly how she wanted to get married.

"I know it's not ideal, but think about it, Kara, the prince of Daxam marrying the daughter of one of the most honored houses of Krypton, it could be the basis of a real, stable peace between our planets." Alura said and Kara nodded.

"It's just not how I wanted to get married, I mean, my sister isn't even here." Kara said.

"Who says this has to be the only wedding we have. Think about it, we can have a small wedding here on Argo to prevent war between our planets and then when we return to Earth, we can have a real one." Mon-El said and Kara sighed.

"Okay then. Let's get married." Kara said, wondering how she was going to get Alex to calm down enough to explain why she got married without her there. Though she had to admit, she was actually thrilled to finally be marrying Mon-El despite the circumstances and that in this universe, she was the first member of the trinity to get married.


	35. Chapter 35

Okay, I just want to point out early on that I don't know a ton about kryptonian marriage ceremonies, so this will probably seem more like an earth wedding then a kryptonian or a daxamite wedding, since those are easier to write.

Also, I took the chapter down and reposted it because I decided I wanted to add more to it after I originally posted it.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Alura asked her daughter from where she was standing in her old bedroom on Argo.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm thrilled that Mon-El and I are finally getting married. I honestly did not think that would ever happen. Thought something would come between us again." Kara said.

"But this isn't how you imagined it." Alura said.

"You mean getting married a thousand miles from Earth, from my sister and all my friends there, only doing it here to stop my race from going to war with my fiance's race, yeah, not my first choice." Kara said and Alura chuckled.

"Well, at least you get to get married here, on a chunk of your home planet, with your parents." Alura said.

"I know that, but still, Alex is going to kill me when I tell her I got married without her there." Kara said.

"Has she mastered her powers yet?" Alura asked.

"Not yet, but trust me, Alex does not need powers to kill me." Kara said.

"Kara, you heard Mon-El, you can still have a big wedding with her and all your other friends back on Earth and honestly, if things weren't the way they are right now, I'd say just wait until you get back to have this wedding, but considering how close we are to war, we need a show of good faith to help solidify peace between our worlds." Alura said.

"I know, but still, of all the times I've imagined getting married, even on Argo, this wasn't one of them." Kara said.

"No one's wedding day is ever how they imagine it." Alura said, trying to make her feel better.

"Look mom, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this isn't how I wanted to get married, but sometimes duty has to come before feelings." Kara said.

"Well, this is a bit of both. Now can you honestly tell me that you're upset about marrying the man you love among your own kind, since I know that Earth is your home, but so is Argo. And I think that deep down, you are happy to be able to have the sort of wedding you dreamed of when you were little." Alura said knowingly and Kara smiled.

"I won't deny that and I know that Mon-El and I will have another wedding back on earth, but you are right, since at least here, Mon-El and I can use our real names when we get married and not our secret identities." Kara said and Alura smiled.

"See, there's a silver lining. Now come on, are you ready to get married?" Alura asked as Kara wiped a few tears from her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, just let me change out of this, since I refuse to get married on any planet in my supersuit." Kara said and Alura chuckled.

"I figured as much, which is why I brought this." Alura said as she produced a dress from behind her back.

"Is that?" Kara asked.

"It's the dress I was wearing when I married your father. Since it has the house of El symbol on it, you can't wear it on Earth, so I figure you could wear it here. Another reason to be happy you're getting married on Argo." Alura said and Kara smiled as she took the dress and moved to change into it.

* * *

About an hour later, thanks to Mon-El and Clark using their powers to help rebuild the plaza, it was now in perfect condition to host the wedding, since Kara had insisted that they get married on Argo and not on a daxamite spaceship.

Anyways, they'd decided that Lar-Gand would be the one to perform the ceremony with the entire high council of Argo in attendance to make sure that the ceremony was official on both Krypton and Daxam. And now that everything had been setup, Kara and Mon-El were now standing on the jewels of truth and honor, as per kryptonian tradition as their respective peoples sat watching the ceremony and Mon-El could honestly say that Kara had never looked more beautiful wearing what had to be her mother's wedding dress, her blonde hair falling down to her shoulders as she stood there, holding a bouquet of dar-essa flowers in her hands.

"Thank you all for joining us here today. We are gathered here today to seal a bond of marriage between Prince Mon-El of Daxam and Lady Kara Zor-El of the House of El of Krypton. And in doing so, we not only witness the bond of these two loving individuals, but we also bear witness at the unification of two peoples who have been at war for far too long." Lar-Gand said and everyone, including the bride and groom nodded in agreement.

"The bride and groom have chosen to forgo writing vows in favor moving along quickly, so we will just move into generic ones. Do you, Prince Mon-El, take Lady Kara Zor-El to be your lawfully wedded wife, bound to her in Rao's light for as long as you both shall live?" Lar Gand asked his son.

"I do." Mon-El said and Kara smiled.

"And do you, Lady Kara Zor-El, take Prince Mon-El to be your lawfully wedded husband, bound to him in the light of Rao for as long as you both shall live?" Lar Gand asked Kara.

"I do." Kara said.

"Then, in the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you! From this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity. Now, will you two please exchange marriage bracelets." Lar Gand said, since they had taken enough time to pick out custom wedding bracelets before the ceremony began and they each placed one on the other's wrist.

"Made husband and wife this day–and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you." Lar Gand said, smiling as his son and new daughter-in-law shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

However, they were suddenly pulled out of their glee when they all heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Kara asked, pissed that her wedding day was ruined.

"I have a hunch, but I hope I'm wrong." Zor-El said.

"The Harun-El chamber." Kara said and Zor-El nodded.

"Damn it." Kara shouted as she slid her ring on and activated her suit, flying in that direction, her husband and cousin not far behind her.

* * *

When the three of them arrived at Harun-El chamber, they found Rhea with a group of Daxamite guards outside the Harun-El chamber.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Supergirl asked.

"Curing the universe of Kryptonians. We took out your Harun-El generator and once we destroy the supply you already have, this pathetic little civilization will be destroyed and then finally, the last trace of Krypton will die." Rhea said.

"Not a chance." Supergirl said as she blasted Rhea with her heat vision while Superman and Valor quickly took out Rhea's guards with their super strength and super speed, very glad that their suits had been modified to give them their powers, even outside of a yellow sun.

"What is going on here?" Lar Gand demanded as he and the authorities arrived.

"She got loose and she's doomed the entire city." Supergirl said as she hoisted Rhea up and tossed her to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Zor-El asked.

"She and her troops destroyed the harun-el generator, which means that you can't keep producing it and the life support systems on Argo have likely been badly damaged." Supergirl said as Zor-El quickly moved to investigate.

"It's true. We likely only have a few more days before the dome fades." Zor-El said.

"We'll have to evacuate then." Jul-Us said.

"There is more than enough room on our ships to accommodate Argo's population. Your people can stay there until we find a new homeworld." Lar Gand said.

"Thank you." Zor-El said.

"We'd better go spread word of the evacuation." Jul-Us said as he and Zor-El left, Lar Gand behind them as the authorities took Rhea and her traitors into custody.

"Who would've thought that my mother's attempt to wipe out Argo would be what brings us closer together." Mon-El said.

"Still, I can't believe we have to abandon Argo." Kara said.

"Argo isn't just a place Kara, it's a people." Clark said.

"I know, but still. Hell of a way to end a wedding day." Kara said.

"Yeah, I know. But hey, the day's not over yet and it's not like we were planning on this being our only wedding day." Mon-El said.

"True. Come on, let's go help with the evacuation so that way the only thing I have to worry about immediately is Alex killing me for getting married without her." Kara said and Clark chuckled.

"Yeah, I hope you know I'm staying in Metropolis when you tell her right." Clark said.

"I know. You're both smart and a coward." Kara said as the three of them moved to help with the evacuation.

* * *

A few days later, the evacuation was completed and the last of the citizens from Argo onto the ships, literally all that was left in the city was the buildings.

"Man, I forgot how efficient kryptonians can be." Mon-El said.

"It's a good thing that they were prepared to evacuate if need be." Kara said as Alura and Zor-El approached them.

"You take good care of our daughter Mon-El." Zor-El said to his son-in-law.

"Don't worry sir, I will." Mon-El said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Kara asked.

"Thank you, but no Kara. Your place is on Earth." Alura said as she hugged her daughter.

"At least it'll be easier for us to keep in touch without the barrier." Kara said and Alura nodded.

"We'll let you know when we find a new planet to settle down on." Zor-El said.

"And we'll let you know when we expect you back on Earth for our second wedding." Kara said and Alura nodded.

"We look forward to it. Kal-El also told us when he's planning on marrying Lois, so we will be back for that as well." Alura said and Kara smiled.

"Well, I'll see you then." Kara said as she hugged both of her parents before she and Mon-El headed towards the Legion ship, where Clark was already waiting to take them back to Earth while Alura and Zor-El headed towards the Daxamite mothership.


	36. Chapter 36

"YOU GOT MARRIED!" Alex shouted at her sister, interrupting her as she told them about their trip.

"Yes, but Alex, it was only to stop our people from going to war." Kara said, trying to justify her actions, but Alex didn't care.

"You got married without me there, J'onn, could you please remove this dampener so I can kill my sister." Alex asked, but J'onn shook his head.

"Alex, Kara was trying to prevent a Romeo and Juliet situation from happening between the Kryptonians and Daxamites. I'm sure that if she had time to invite us, she would've." J'onn said and Alex nodded as she began to calm down.

"Sorry, but you can't blame me for being angry." Alex said.

"I never said that was going to be our only wedding." Kara said with a grin.

"Wait what?" Alex asked.

"My marriage to Mon-El is only legal on Krypton or Daxam, not here on earth, since neither of us used our earth names. And honestly, we just had a quick little ceremony on Argo, we're planning on having a real wedding here on Earth, where you will get to be my maid of honor." Kara said and now Alex had fully calmed down.

"You can at least let me throw you a bachelorette party." Alex said and Kara smiled.

"Fine, but no aldebaran rum." Kara said.

"Actually, there will be that, but for me, since I just realized that now that I have your powers, I can actually survive drinking that stuff." Alex said and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, how's your training been going?" Kara asked, trying to get the subject off her.

"I think Alex might be ready for a test run." J'onn said, understanding that Kara wanted to drop the subject for now.

"Really?" Alex asked eagerly.

"Eliza has definitely been able to help you learn how to control your powers like she did Kara." J'onn said.

"Okay then, we'll give you a test run. If you can make it through the next 24 hours without losing control of your powers, then the dampener can come off full time and then I'll start training you in how to fight." Kara said.

"I know how to fight." Alex said.

"Not with powers you don't. You're used to fighting like a human, but you're not human anymore Alex. Fighting with powers is different, there are different variables that need to be taken into account." Kara said.

"She's right. Alex, powers can make a fight easier, but only if you know how to use them. It took all of us with powers time to learn how to use them, especially those of us with super strength." J'onn said and Kara nodded.

"You can't punch humans as hard as you can anymore, if you do, you'll accidentally kill them. That's why when we start actual combat training, you'll be training against J'onn and I, since you can punch as hard as you want without any serious damage." Kara said.

"Wait, so I can actually punch you hard enough to hurt you? This is going to be fun." Alex said.

"I can always put that dampener back on, since I've been absorbing yellow sun rays for much longer than you have, not to mention I have more experience with powers than you do." Kara reminded her.

"You're no fun." Alex complained.

"Trust me, I hold the same sentiment as you do, but us fighting like that, even as sisters, will just end up causing more problems." Kara said.

"Can you at least let me start designing my costume?" Alex asked.

"Should we tell her?" J'onn asked.

"Tell me what?" Alex asked.

"I guessed we have no choice now." Kara said, glaring at J'onn, who looked at her apologetically.

"Winn and Cisco are already designing a suit for you. Nothing's been actually made yet, but we are working on it." Kara said.

"Can I at least see their designs so I can offer some input?" Alex asked and Kara nodded.

"Anyways, now, back to the original issue, where is your husband? I need to punch him." Alex said.

"Hiding in the fortress of solitude for that exact reason." Kara said and Alex chuckled.

"He's smarter than I thought." Alex said as Kara reached for the inhibitor and removed it.

"Don't make me regret this." Kara said.

"I won't. But I do have a question for you. A pretty personal one." Alex said and J'onn took the hint before leaving the two sisters alone.

"So, what is it?" Kara asked.

"Do you have any tips for how I can," Alex said, trying to figure out the right way to phrase it to not make this conversation anymore uncomfortable than it already was.

"How you can what?" Kara asked.

"Be close with Kelly without hurting her?" Alex asked and now Kara understood why Alex looked so uncomfortable, since this whole topic was rather uncomfortable for her to.

"Now I know how Clark felt when I brought this topic up with him. Too bad it turned out to be for nothing." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I never went that far with any of the human boys I dated." Kara admitted, a little embarrassed by that.

"So you're saying that Mon-El was your first?" Alex asked and Kara nodded.

"That's actually kind of romantic." Alex said, though it was clear that she was teasing her sister in an effort to make this uncomfortable for both of them.

"Very funny Alex, but I will tell you that it's likely easier for you since you and Kelly are both women." Kara said.

"Still." Alex said and Kara took a deep breath and nodded as she gave Alex similar pointers to the ones Clark had given her and by the time she was done, both sisters' faces were burning red fiercely.

"Thank you for that and let's agree never to bring this topic up again." Alex said.

"Agreed." Kara said.


	37. Chapter 37

One of Alex's conditions for not using her powers to pummel Mon-El for marrying Kara without her there was that she could throw the newly wed couple a small party to celebrate their marriage and Kara had agreed, since she figured it was the least she could do since none of her earth family had been able to attend the actually wedding.

That was why Kara, Mon-El, Alex, J'onn Kelly, Nia, Brainy, Winn and Lena were all gathered in Kara and Mon-El's loft, getting ready to celebrate, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who else did you invite?" J'onn asked Kara as she used her x-ray vision to check and she grinned at who she saw on the other side.

"The only other Superfriend who's not here right now." Kara said as she opened the door to reveal James Olsen.

"James, I'm so glad you could make it." Kara said as she hugged James.

"Are you kidding, there's no way I was missing this." James said with a grin as he entered the apartment.

* * *

"Winn, it is so good to see you again brother." James said as he hugged Winn, who returned the favor.

"You too. I've really missed you. Tell me you're staying in town for a few days?" Winn asked.

"Of course I am. I know that Kara has her own team now, but I was hoping that maybe the original Superfriends could take to the streets while I'm here?" James asked.

"Absolutely. I have to admit, I've kind of missed the days of when it was just you, me and Winn working out of an office at Catco." Kara said.

"So have I. Though I have to admit, it has been nice to be my own hero outside of Supergirl's shadow." James said.

"Ahem, I believe you have yet to say hello to your own sister." Kelly said pointedly.

"My mistake. Sorry sis." James said a grin as he hugged her.

"You're forgiven." Kelly said.

"Alex, you taking care of my sister?" James asked.

"More like she's taking care of me." Alex said.

"Yeah, I heard about the accident, though you seem to have recovered well." James said with a smile.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"She takes care of me plenty though." Kelly said with a smile as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"So, now that everyone is here, I think we can officially start this party." Mon-El said as he handed James and Winn glasses of champagne.

"Okay, now that we're all here, I'd like to propose a toast. To Kara and Mon-El." Alex said as they raised their glasses.

"While I'm still pissed that I wasn't there for the first wedding, I am still incredibly happy for both of you, but especially my little sister. Kara, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time and if being with him makes you this happy, then I can put up with having Mon-El as a brother-in-law." Alex said and everyone chuckled.

"I knew you liked me Alex." Mon-El said.

"Just don't get Kara pregnant before the actual wedding." Alex said with a look.

"Shut up." Kara said blushing as she sipped some of her champagne.

"Or what?" Alex asked.

"Or I'll make Lena my maid of honor instead of you." Kara threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Alex said.

"Try me." Kara said.

"Okay, I'll back off. For now." Alex said, though they both knew it was an empty threat, there's no one else Kara would rather have as her maid of honor, just like how Alex would never have anyone else but Kara as her maid of honor.

"Speaking of the ceremony, Kara and I have already made a decision and we want everyone here to be a part of the wedding party." Mon-El said.

"Wait what?" Lena asked.

"Alex is going to be my maid of honor obviously, but Lena, I want you, Nia and Kelly to all be my bridesmaids, along with Lois and a few other friends." Kara said.

"I think I speak for all three of us when we say yes." Nia said and Lena and Kelly both nodded their agreement.

"And Brainy, I want you to be my best man." Mon-El said.

"Really. Well of course I will." Brainy said.

"I know. And James, Winn, J'onn, I want you three to serve as groomsmen, along with Clark of course, since Kara would never forgive me if he wasn't a part of the ceremony and a few other friends." Mon-El said.

"Who?" Nia asked.

"Well for me, I'm planning on asking some of my other female superhero friends. Iris obviously, along with Kate, Felicity, Sara and Thea, since Iris and Thea are both my employees and friends." Kara said and they nodded.

"As for me, I'm definitely asking Barry and Cisco at least, along with maybe Oliver Queen." Mon-El said.

"Well you still have some time to figure all that out." Alex said.

"Perhaps not as much time as you think." a new voice said and Kara whirled around and was pissed to find Mar Novu standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Well first, I wanted to offer my congratulations on your nuptials." Mar Novu said, though he could tell that no one was relaxing.

"Thank you, but if you wanted to do that, you could've stayed away, since literally nothing good ever happens when you show up." Kara said.

"That's fair and you're right. I'm here to inform you that your fight is not yet over." Novu said.

"The anti monitor is alive?" Kara asked.

"We were fools to think otherwise. If Oliver could survive it, then of course the Anti Monitor could as well." J'onn said and Novu nodded.

"Fortunately, Mobius is still recovering, since unlike the rest of you, he did not have a counterpart in this new universe for his consciousness to transfer into to heal. We have time." Novu said.

"How much time?" Kara asked.

"I do not know." Novu said.

"Great, so is that all you came to tell us?" Alex asked, pissed that Novu was ruining the party.

"Not exactly. I am also here to offer advice. Oliver Queen and Barry Allen are also aware of this and they are currently rallying their forces to prepare, I suggest you do the same." Novu said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"You will know in time. But, before I go, I also have a wedding present for you." Novu said as he produced a jump drive and handed it to Kara.

"What is this?" Kara asked.

"I took the liberty of locating a suitable new homeworld for your people. That drive contains the coordinates. I wish you luck Kara Zor-El." Novu said and like that, he vanished as quickly as he appeared.

"Guess we're headed back to space, since I want to check this planet out for myself before I direct both of our people there." Kara said and Mon-El nodded.

"You sure you want to head out so soon?" Alex asked.

"This is too important to put off. But once we get back from this trip, we'll stay for awhile." Kara promised.

"Okay then, let's try to enjoy the party." J'onn said, trying to get all their minds off what Novu had told them.


	38. Chapter 38

**Little side note, thanks to me, Fanfiction has added a category for the upcoming Superman & Lois show if anyone wants to start adding fics to it. Now that the category has been added, that will be where I post Clark and Lois's wedding, even if it's just a oneshot. I'm planning on waiting until the actual show starts to begin writing anything else for it. Just giving you guys a heads up.**

**Also, while the site itself might be glitching again, you should still be able to read new chapters on the app.**

* * *

"Did not think we'd be back in space so soon." Mon-El said as he and Kara sat in the new command chairs that Brainy had installed into the Legion Ship as they flew to the coordinates Novu had given them.

"Neither did I, but we need to check out this planet Novu told us about before we give its location to the rest of our people, since who knows, maybe this could serve as a safe haven for the Daxamites too." Kara said to her husband.

"Maybe, but let's agree that after this, we stay on earth for a while. At least until our honeymoon." Mon-El said and Kara smiled.

"Agreed. While I think we should have at least a small part of it on Earth so that we have pictures to show any normal friends we might make, I think we should spend most of it offworld so that we can fully enjoy our honeymoon and not risk being distracted by our duties." Kara said and Mon-El smiled.

"Agreed." Mon-El said as the computers beeped, indicating that they'd arrived as the ship dropped out of lightspeed.

"What Star System are we in?" Kara asked her husband as he checked.

"It looks like we're in the Karvas System." Mon-El said.

"I've never even heard of that system." Kara said as Mon-El checked the records.

"That's because it's in deep space, so deep that its existence wouldn't be known to any database of this time period. The only reason the Legion ship recognized it is because." Mon-El said.

"It's from the future." Kara said.

"Exactly." Mon-El said.

"Well, we shouldn't have to worry about any threats finding our people here then." Kara said, as the planet came into view.

"I swear I'm hallucinating, because that planet looks exactly like Krypton." Mon-El said. Before his wife could respond, they were hit by some kind of blast.

"What was that?" Kara asked as a voice came over the comms.

"Attention unknown spacecraft, you are traveling through restricted space. You have two minutes to leave or be boarded." The robotic voice said as they saw another craft approach them.

"Sounds like the planet is already inhabited." Mon-El said.

"Then why would Novu send us here?" Kara asked, though the ship's design looked somewhat familiar to her.

Before she could ponder it any further, the ship shook as they heard the sounds of the other ship docking with theirs.

"Let's go see what this is about and then see if we can pound an explanation out of Novu about why he sent us here." Kara said and Mon-El nodded as they headed to the cargo hold.

* * *

They arrived at the cargo bay just in time to watch the doors get forced open and they saw two heavily armed individuals step on board the ship.

"I'd drop your weapons if I were you." Kara said.

"You invaded our space." one of the boarders, a man, said.

"Besides, you don't even have weapons." The second boarder, this one a woman, said.

"I think you'll find that my wife doesn't need a weapon." Mon-El said dryly as Kara's eyes flared and she blasted both weapons with ease.

It was only then that the woman noticed the glyph on her chest.

"Who are you that makes you think you are worthy to bear the crest of the great house of El?" the woman demanded, taking Kara aback.

"I am a member of the house of El. How do you even know of it all the way out here?" Kara demanded.

"Liar, how dare you claim to be a member of the house of El. I should blast you for pretending to be related to our saviors." the man said.

"She is a member of the House of El. Her name is Kara Zor-El." Mon-El said as the two looked at each other.

"Is it possible?" the man asked as the woman took a closer look at Kara.

"She does look a bit like the images of both Alura and her daughter." the woman said.

"And we know that both she and Kal-El were sent to Earth before the destruction." the man said as he quickly left the ship to contact the planet.

"How do you know about Kal-El? Who are you and what is this planet?" Kara asked, but before the woman could answer, a trans mat portal opened and out stepped a man who's very appearance answered most of Kara's questions.

"One word for it would be home. After all, what else would Kryptonians call New Krypton." the man said.

"New Krypton?" Mon-El asked, noticing how his wife had become frozen in shock.

"She claims to be your niece sir." the woman said.

"She is. Even after all these years, I'd recognize my brother's daughter anywhere." the man said and Kara finally managed to pull herself out of her state of shock.

"Uncle Jor-El?" Kara asked.

"Yes Kara, it is me. Now come and give your long lost uncle a hug." Jor-El said as he smiled at her kindly and Kara smiled as she rushed into his arms and Mon-El couldn't help but smile, though he knew he'd have to interrupt this reunion.

"Did you say New Krypton?" Mon-El asked again as Jor-El looked at him.

"Yes I did and don't even think about it Daxamite." Jor-El said, but Kara looked at her uncle pleadingly.

"Uncle Jor-El. He's not a threat. He's my husband." Kara said, shocking Jor-El.

"Your husband. It appears we have much to discuss." Jor-El said.

"Yes, like how are you still alive and why do you call this planet new Krypton?" Kara asked.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation on the surface sir? I'm sure your wife will be eager to see her again." the woman said.

"Of course. Lara would kill me if I denied her the chance to see you. The patrol ships will guide your craft to a landing field and then we can begin to bring each other up to speed on what we've each missed." Jor-El said and Kara nodded in agreement, though she wondered which of them had more explaining to do.

* * *

When the ship landed on New Krypton, Kara could easily see why it was called that. Nearly every aspect of the planet reminded her of her old home.

"How did you do all this? There's no way you found a planet that looks exactly like Krypton and how did you even survive the explosion?" Kara asked her uncle, eager for answers.

"I'm sure you remember the tales of when the Coluans tried to invade Krypton?" Jor-El asked and Kara nodded.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kara asked.

"Your father and I each attempted different methods to preserve parts of Krypton and we only sent you and Kal-El away because we weren't sure if it would work. My attempts at least did here on Kandor, thanks to repurposed leftover Coluan technology." Jor-El said.

"You bottled Kandor to protect it from the blast. Brilliant." Kara said and Jor-El nodded.

"It took time for the remaining members of the science guild and I to modify the technology to our needs, but it worked enough to protect us from the blast. Over time, we found a way to use the tech to allow Kandor to return to its original size, while still using the coluan technology to preserve our atmosphere." Jor-El said.

"How did you go from a city to this?" Kara asked.

"By turning to our history. You're aware of the age of exploration, how the Kryptonian explorers colonized planets to suit their needs." Jor-El said.

"World Engines." Kara said and Jor-El nodded.

"We found one on an abandoned outpost in the Regulon system. It took some time for us to get it fully operational, but by the time we had, we'd come across this planet. It's far past any known system, so we thought it would give us time to rebuild our civilization without the threat of any invasions." Jor-El said.

"So, you used the world engine to terraform this planet into a new Krypton." Kara said and Jor-El nodded.

"While we have some ships, none of them would've been capable of making it back into the main galaxy, nor did we want to risk drawing any enemies of Krypton following us back. Until now." Jor-El said as he looked over at Kara's husband distrustfully.

"Mon-El is not a threat and neither are his people. Our marriage was partially meant as a sign to unite our planets." Kara said.

"You trust him?" Jor-El asked.

"With my life and my heart. And for the record, my parents approve." Kara said, knowing that would get his attention.

"Your parents are alive?" Jor-El asked and Kara nodded.

"My father used Harun-El to create a shield to protect Argo. I found them about a year ago, along with discovering the truth about my aunt Astra." Kara said.

"Astra, is she?" Jor-El asked.

"She's alive. She's actually reformed and she's on Mars, helping to end the civil war there." Kara said and Jor-El nodded.

"So, Zor-El and Alura approve of their daughter marrying the Daxamite prince?" Jor-El asked.

"It was my mother's idea. Mon-El's people attacked Argo, thinking that he was being held prisoner there, but after we arrived and explained things to his father, he stood down and then he agreed that the best way to unite our people and end the pointless feud between our people was for us to get married. The prince of Daxam marrying the daughter of one of the most influential houses on all of Krypton was enough to ensure peace. However, Mon-El's mother didn't believe in peace and she actually destroyed Argo's harun-el generator. She was arrested and the Daxamites actually offered Argo's citizens safe haven on their ships." Kara said and Jor-El was impressed.

"Perhaps this could be the start of a true kinship between our races." Jor-El said and Kara nodded.

"Promise me you'll be nice to him." Kara said.

"I'll be sure he does Kara." Lara Van-El said as she joined them.

"Aunt Lara." Kara said as she hugged her aunt.

"It is so good to see you Kara. However, there is someone else I'm more concerned for." Lara said and Kara smiled, since she was surprised Jor-El hadn't asked yet.

"Kal-El is fine. He's on Earth. He actually got there first. If I'd known what was here, I would've brought him with me." Kara said, knowing how much it would mean to Kal to finally get to meet his birth parents.

"Tell us about him." Jor-El said.

"I'll do one better. Come back to Earth with me." Kara said.

"What?" Jor-El asked.

"Kal and I both have responsibilities on Earth and you should meet the people that he's come to call family." Kara said.

"I would like to meet the people who raised our son. And you." Lara asked and Kara sighed.

"Yeah, things didn't go as planned. When Krypton exploded, the blastwave sent my pod into the phantom zone for years until it got loose. By the time I finally made it to Earth, Kal-El had already grown up. He took me to humans who would help me adapt to life on earth. We were raised by different families, but we were still close." Kara said and Lara nodded in understanding

"At least neither of you were truly alone. And I look forward to telling him of this place, since while he may have made a home on Earth, I would like him to also make a home here with us." Lara said.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Kara assured them as they continued talking while Jor-El left them to make arrangements to cover for his and Lara's absence while they went to Earth to finally meet their son.

* * *

**I will be posting the Superman and Lois Story soon to cover the introductions between Clark and his parents, since I think that deserves its own story. However, since Superman and Lois has not yet aired, please do not expect me to update it as frequently as I do the other parts of the New Earth Series.**


	39. Chapter 39

The morning after Kara returned to National City, she entered her office to see her whole team jump up and yell "SURPRISE!" and she saw that they'd decorated her office, including a banner that read CONGRATULATIONS KARA!

"What's going on here?" Kara asked.

"Clark didn't tell you?" Nia asked.

"Told me what?" Kara asked.

"While you were gone, we got a call saying that you've won the Pulitzer Prize for your exposes on both the ASA and Lex." Nia said as Alex handed her sister a glass of champagne.

"I finally got my Pulitzer back. Cool." Kara said.

"On a similar topic, I have retaken my position as the owner and CEO of Luthor Corp, which I am planning on renaming L-Corp again and Andrea and I are already talking about a potential merger between our companies, since we don't want to be competitors." Lena said and now Kara's good mood was diminished as she realized what that meant.

"How many people died when Lex escaped?" Kara asked.

"The entire FBI task force that had been sent in to subdue him, at least that we know of and we couldn't get there in time because his office and mansion were both shielded against unauthorized transmat portals and even J'onn and Brainy couldn't fly fast enough to get there before he escaped." Alex said.

"Don't worry Kara, we'll find him and we'll beat him. Again." J'onn said.

"I hope so. Though it will be harder for him to do anything now that we've also exposed a majority of his conspirators, including Baker." Kara said.

"True. But anyways, you must be psyched that not only are your aunt and uncle still alive, but apparently so did the capital city of Krypton and they've terraformed another planet into a new Krypton." Alex said, since Mon-El had brought them up to speed while she was in Metropolis.

"Yeah, I am. It's actually where Mon-El and I are planning on spending our honeymoon." Kara said.

"No surprise, but I want to see this place too." Alex said.

"Well, Jor-El did say that New Krypton's atmosphere was compatible with humans." Mon-El said and Kara nodded.

"I promise, you will all get a chance to see New Krypton, but not until after our honeymoon, since Mon-El and I both agreed that we're staying on Earth until then." Kara said and they all nodded in agreement.

"So, you called your parents right?" Alex asked her.

"I did and they are on their way. My dad is very eager to see his brother again." Kara said.

"I bet. Though I do not share the feeling. Honestly, the further Lex stays away from me the better." Lena said.

"Lex isn't the member of your family we need to keep an eye on right now, mainly because we don't know where he is." Kara said.

"My mother." Lena said and Kara nodded.

"We all know that it was Lex being exposed the first time that drove Lillian to turn Cadmus into what it was." Kara said.

"We also need to know the locations of any bunkers or safehouses Lex might have, since in addition to them being a potential location for him to be hiding in, but it's also stockpiled with weapons and other devices we should probably have locked up in the Fortress of Solitude, which I have personally ensured that no Luthors can enter, not even you Lena." Kara said, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Which I get, considering what happened the last time I was there. Hell, I'm amazed you let me in the Tower." Lena said.

"You helped build the tower, of course we're not gonna kick you out of it." Alex said.

"But honestly, it's not really a trust thing. If your brother or mother discovered that you are authorized for the Fortress they'd likely try to use you to gain access to it. I've also programmed it to attack the real Hank Henshaw should he return." Kara said.

"Smart." Lena said.

"On the topic of Lex, when my parents get here, I'm going to be talking to them, Clark and his parents about a potential idea I have to deal with him once we catch him." Kara said.

"And what might that be?" Alex asked.

"The only place I can think that might actually be able to hold him. The Phantom Zone." Kara said.

"Not a bad idea. After all, Lex may be a genius, but even he can't breathe in space." Lena said.

"But we'd still need a place to put him within the Phantom Zone." J'onn said.

"Is Fort Rozz still in Nevada?" Kara asked.

"It is, but it's not capable of space flight." Alex said.

"I'm sure that if we get Kara's dad, her uncle, plus myself, Brainy, Lena and maybe even some of the brains from the other teams, I'm sure we can get the thing up and running." Winn said.

"The governments of the world will likely still want Lex to stand trial." Alex said.

"I'm sure we can convince the government to approve it." J'onn said.

"We don't have any other choice. There isn't a prison on Earth that Lex wouldn't be able to find a way out of, so we need to put him somewhere he can't get out of. And I doubt that Lex is the only criminal we'd need to put in there and we might not be the only ones who use it. I'm sure Barry and Oliver at least could also use it and who knows, maybe Kate and Sara could too." Kara said.

"It is something to consider. An actual supervillain prison that really can keep people safe from them." J'onn said.

"I'll speak to the president about this, though I doubt she'll have a problem with it, since it involves keeping the world safe." Alex said, since her promotion had finally been made official and J'onn had resigned from the DEO and was now working as a PI in the building next to Kara's office.

"We'll discuss it more once my parents get here." Kara said and they all nodded in agreement as they resumed their celebration.


	40. Chapter 40

It had been a few days since Kara had returned to Earth and now she was at work in her office, checking her computer every 15 minutes or so, since while she was using it for work, her computer was also synced to the Tower's system, so she was checking for any signs of her parents' arrival on Earth, since she was getting very eager for her parents to see her aunt and uncle again.

Anyways, right now, she was working on getting the permits and zoning commissions in place in order to turn the Star City office of her paper into a TV studio, since she did agree with Thea that it was a good idea, since there were people who depended on TV for news instead of reading a newspaper or magazine, even if they were online.

However, she was driven from her thoughts when she heard someone enter her office.

"I really need to get an assistant." Kara said, since while she had her own office in the back of the overall office now, something that she and Mon-El had both agreed would be useful, should he choose to visit her at work at the right time, but people still seemed to think that they could just walk in any time they wanted.

"Perhaps I could help with that." A familiar voice said and Kara nearly jumped, since she hadn't looked up to see who it was that had entered her office, but she'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Ms. Grant." Kara said and Cat Grant rolled her eyes.

"Please Kiera, I think you've earned the right to call me Cat." Cat said, though she was pleased to see that her former assistant and junior reporter was still scared of her a bit.

"Sorry, it's just a hard habit to break, even after so long." Kara said

"Fair enough. I have to say, I was surprised when I heard what you were doing after you left Catco." Cat said.

"After I was fired you mean." Kara said.

"Yes, and never repeat this to anyone, but I am sorry about that. You do remember that I was not there when that happened." Cat said.

"Of course, you were on your spiritual retreat and for some reason left Snapper Carr in charge." Kara said and Cat chuckled.

"A mistake I regret, though I have to admit, maybe that was for the better, since you've clearly flourished." Cat said.

"Well, I've had help." Kara said.

"Of course, but still, even I did not think that you possessed the ambition you do. I mean not only did you start your own newspaper, but you decided to take it a step further and go National. I hear you have offices in Central City, Gotham City, Star City, Calvintown, hell, you're even encroaching on the Daily Planet's territory by opening an office in Metropolis. Had I known the ambition you possess, I never would've let you be fired, hell, I probably would've promoted you to an even higher position." Cat said and Kara was shocked that Cat had just complimented her.

"Okay, I'm a little concerned since you just complimented your competition." Kara said.

"Oh Kiera please, we both know that the reason you've never set up an office in Coast City is because while you may be willing to take on Perry White, you're still too scared to come on to my turf." Cat said and Kara didn't even bother trying to deny it.

"So, how can I help you?" Kara asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if you've heard, but I have actually been offered a job as the new press secretary for the President, since you exposed the old one as being one of Lex Luthor's associates, along with former Vice President Baker." Cat said.

"I have heard, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kara asked.

"Well, before I leave Catco, I want to make sure that it's in the hands of someone I trust, since I don't want to risk some corporate sleaze taking over and perverting my company in order to promote themselves." Cat said and Kara had to resist the urge to chuckle, since that had almost happened in the old reality.

"Sounds like that is already in the process of happening?" Kara asked.

"Morgan Edge is trying to buy Catco, so before I leave, I want to make sure that it is safely out of his hands." Cat said as Kara began to realize why Cat was here to say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Wait, you want to sell Catco to me?" Kara asked.

"You're already establishing a national media empire, no reason to leave Coast City off that list." Cat said.

"But are you sure you want to sell it to me?" Kara asked.

"There's no one else I could possibly trust with this." Cat said and Kara smiled before nodding.

"Okay then. I'm a little swamped at the moment, but maybe I can come out to Coast City this weekend and we can get all the details sorted out then?" Kara asked and Cat nodded.

"I can agree to that. I may even send you a few potential applicants to be your assistant." Cat said.

"That would be great. I will see you this weekend." Kara said and Cat nodded in agreement since that was more than acceptable for her, since she some time before her new role as press secretary started and she walked out.

Before Kara could even begin to truly wrap her mind about what had just happened, her computer beeped, indicating that her parents' ship had finally arrived and she grinned, since the reunion she'd been waiting for had finally arrived.


	41. Chapter 41

Andrea entered Lena's office at Obsidian North to hear her friend finishing up a phone call.

"And you're sure about this?" Lena asked as Andrea tried her hardest not to listen in.

"Okay, I'll be down there tomorrow." Lena said as she hung up and turned to face Andrea.

"It's none of my business, but would you mind telling me what that call was about?" Andrea asked.

"Actually, it is your business, since that call was from Luthor Corp's lawyers. Since Lex is now on the run, he's been removed as the company's CEO and apparently the board decided to give me control of the company." Lena said.

"So, we're going to be competitors now." Andrea said.

"I guess so. Though it looks like a majority of my attention will be spent trying to restore Luthor Corp's reputation." Lena said and Andrea got an idea.

"Maybe there's a way I can help with that without us having to become direct competitors." Andrea said.

"Go on?" Lena asked.

"Let me buy Luthor Corp. The company's reputation may have been ruined by Lex, but it's still at the forefront of cutting edge tech. I think that our two companies could do a lot more for the world if they merged into one." Andrea said.

"That would make it easier to route out any possible Lex sympathizers in the company, but at the same time, aren't you worried about what would happen to this company if any of them do anything?" Lena asked.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, I've actually talked this over with the board of directors and they agree with me that the benefits outweigh the risks, since if we take over Luthor Corp, we'll assume control over all their projects and technology, which we can then use to increase our revenues. Only reason I haven't made an offer yet is because I wanted to run the idea by you." Andrea said.

"Andrea, I appreciate this, but you don't have to do this for a friend." Lena said before noticing Andrea chewing her lip nervously.

"Andrea." Lena asked.

"What if I told you I hoped that you'd see this gesture as more than just a friendly one." Andrea said and Lena quickly understood what she meant by that.

"I think that you should've led with that, since I would not have been so resistant." Lena said, shocking Andrea.

"Wait, really?" Andrea asked and Lena nodded.

"Yes Andrea, I'm honestly relieved to hear that you feel this way, but I think this is all something that we should discuss more." Lena said.

"Really." Andrea asked.

"Yes. Over dinner, tonight." Lena said and Andrea smiled.

"I can agree to that, provided you ask me to attend this dinner what it really is, since I think we both know that while we will be discussing some business, it won't be a business dinner." Andrea said and Lena chuckled.

"Fair enough. Andrea,will you go out to dinner with me, on a date?" Lena asked.

"Yes I will." Andrea said.

"Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Lena said and Andrea laughed.

"I guess with minds as big as ours, we tend to overthink things like this and that makes them seem a lot harder than they actually are. Until tonight." Andrea said as she moved to leave Lena's office.

"Until tonight." Lena agreed.

* * *

That night, Lena found herself waiting at II Palazzo's for Andrea to show up and she was beginning to think that she'd been stood up and made to look like a fool when she heard Andrea's voice behind her.

"Sorry I'm late Lena, a last minute emergency popped up at the office." Andrea said as Lena turned to face her, only to find herself stunned at the sight in front of her. Andrea was dressed in a black and white dress that went down to her knees and her hair was down.

"What, do I look okay?" Andrea asked, concerned by the way Lena was staring at her, though she had to admit, he was having a hard time not staring at Lena, who was a vision in her dark red dress and black jacket.

"Yes, sorry, you look amazing. Sorry, I just got tongue tied for a second." Lena said and Andrea smiled.

"Well, the feeling is mutual, though I guess I'm better at hiding it than you are." Andrea said.

"Reservation for Rojas." Andrea said to the host, who nodded.

"Right this way." the host said as she led them back to their table.

* * *

"So wait, you've had a crush on me since we first met at boarding school?" Andrea asked as she and Lena talked over dinner.

"Yeah, though at the time I didn't realize how I really felt about you." Lena said.

"Wow, honestly, it wasn't until you cut me out of your life that I began to realize how much you meant to me. That's why I was so ecstatic when you reached out to me." Andrea said.

"Yeah, I admit that my feelings may have clouded my judgement at the time, since I was hurt and betrayed that you'd refused to give me the medallion, that I threw away a friendship we've had for years." Lena said.

"You'd spent years searching for it because of your mom, I get it. Honestly, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing." Andrea said.

"Still, I was out of line. And part of the reason I reached out to you is because before then I'd gone out of line with another close friend of mine, but she brought me back to my senses." Lena said.

"Who was it?" Andrea asked.

"Kara Danvers. Honestly, she's the best friend I've ever had, hell, she's more like a sister to me now, but I found out that she'd been keeping something big from me and I flipped out on her, but she simply reminded me that I wasn't exactly innocent myself and we made amends." Lena said.

"Sounds like there's more to what you were feeling for Kara than sisterhood." Andrea said.

"I will admit, I did have a slight attraction to Kara, but honestly, it wouldn't have worked out, since for starters, she is straight and very happy with her own boyfriend and besides, anything I might've felt for her is small compared to what I feel for you, so no need to get jealous of her." Lena said.

"I'm just curious, did you ever tell her how you felt about her?" Andrea asked.

"No, but it's not because I was worried about how she'd react, her own sister is gay, but more because I didn't want to risk our friendship so soon after fixing it." Lena said.

"Okay, but I just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't have to worry about her coming after you." Andrea said.

"Don't worry, that won't be an issue." Lena said, since honestly, her feelings for Kara, they were never that strong, at least not as strong as her feelings for Andrea were. Lena did love Kara, but as a sister, nothing more and that was all she needed.

"Anyways, I believe we have other things to discuss." Lena said and Andrea nodded as they changed the topic over to business, mainly the details of Obsidian's acquisition of Luthor-Corp.


	42. Chapter 42

Kara couldn't believe she was back at Catco. Considering the way she'd left things in this universe, she was surprised that security hadn't tried to stop her from going up. She could only assume that Cat had given them a notice to let her in. However, she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a very familiar and unpleasant voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Snapper Carr asked her.

"I have a meeting with Cat Grant Snapper. Now get out of my way." Kara said, since honestly, she was no longer intimidated by him.

"You think you're a bigshot just because you have a crummy website?" Snapper asked.

"My so-called crummy website is a national media conglomerate that has practically every city with a superhero in it on call. Only reason I've stayed away from Coast City is because Cat Grant still terrifies me, but you do not. So get out of my way." Kara said, honestly taking a bit more pleasure in talking down to Snapper than she probably should've.

"You heard the girl Snapper. She might still be scared of me, as well she should be, but I'd think that you'd recognize that she's not the same junior reporter you wrongfully fired, so get out of her way and let us talk." Cat said.

"Why is she even here? I thought you'd be furious?" Snapper demanded.

"On the contrary. I consider her to be my greatest success, since look at what she's pulled off since she left Catco. I consider her success to be my success." Cat said and Kara had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at that.

"Anyways, Ms. Grant, I believe we had a meeting." Kara asked and Cat nodded as she gestured to Kara to come into her office.

* * *

"Wow, it has been a long time since I've been in here." Kara said as she sat down in Cat's office and realized just how true that statement was. It had been so long since she'd actually sat in Cat's office, since even in the old universe, it hadn't been Cat's office since she left Catco to be press secretary.

"Never repeat this to anyone, but there was a time I thought that maybe you'd be the one to sit in this office after I inevitably left Catco. But I guess it wasn't meant to be, since we're both destined for greater things." Cat said.

"Okay, so, shall we discuss the terms of this deal?" Kara asked and Cat nodded.

"One of the conditions I want to include in this deal is that I get an exclusive interview with the new press secretary." Kara said and Cat smiled.

"Done. Have you given any thoughts on who you're going to have run Catco in your stead, since I'm assuming that you'll be keeping your headquarters in National City." Cat asked.

"Not yet. All the other heads I've selected I've already known and trust and I do not want to put Snapper in charge of anyone in my company." Kara said.

"Smart decision. And I actually have someone in mind for you." Cat said.

"Really, who?" Kara asked.

"The current director of Catco's art department, Camile Hwang." Cat said.

"Well, I'd need to meet her and get a feel for her, though the fact that she has a recommendation from you is a major plus." Kara said, knowing how hard it was to get Cat's approval on anything.

"I'll have my assistant send her in, since I'd like to get this settled today." Cat said and Kara nodded as Cat called Kamila in.

"You wanted to see me Ms. Grant?" Kamila asked.

"Camile, I'm sure you know Kara Danvers." Cat said and Kara was stunned that Cat had just said her name correctly.

"Of course, who in the media world doesn't? And my name is Kamila by the way." Kamila said that last part was directed at Kara.

"I know and trust me, I used to work for Cat Grant." Kara said and Cat chuckled.

"Yes, and I believe that is the reason you are where you are today." Cat said.

"Fair enough." Kara agreed.

"So, can I ask why you wanted to see me?" Kamila asked.

"I wanted to introduce you to your new boss." Cat said.

"Wait, what?" Kamila asked.

"As you know, I've been made press secretary by the president and so, I've decided to sell Catco to the only person I know I can trust and that is Kara Danvers, since she will be making Catco a branch of her newspaper, though I'm assuming the name will stay the same?" Cat asked.

"Of course. I was thinking we'd just make it, Catco Worldwide Media, a division of Danvers Daily News." Kara said.

"Good. Now anyways, I called you in here because Kara here is going to need someone to run this office, since she's busy running the overall company in National City." Cat said.

"And you want that to be me?" Kamila asked.

"The fact that Cat actually suggested you definitely helps your case, but I wanted to get a feel for you myself." Kara said.

* * *

After asking Kamila a few questions, Kara decided that Cat was correct that Kamila was the right person to have run Catco.

After settling a few other details, including a price, Cat and Kara finally worked out the last of the details of the sale and since Cat had already gotten the board of directors to approve the sale, it became official. Catco was now officially a part of Danvers Daily News.

Kara stayed in Coast City for a few more days to get everything settled, she took an extra amount of joy at the look on Snapper's face when he found that not only was Kara the boss of him now, but he'd also been skipped over for head of the division. After helping Kamila transition, Kara was finally ready to head home, since she knew that her parents were planning on taking Clark's parents to New Krypton with them to with the transition of the surviving argonians and daxamites integrating into New Krypton's society, so she needed to get back to work and to planning her wedding. Not to mention, National City needed Supergirl back.


End file.
